The Stars
by Pippa Kelly
Summary: Pippa lives in a fantasy in her youth. But as the newsies grow up, reality is bound to crash down upon her. This is the story of Pippa's journey.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the newsies…or characters from the movie, they're Disney's. Anyone you don't recognize from the movie is mine.**

**This is my first so please review! Thanks!**

**...**

I used to love the stars. Back in Manhattan, I would lie on the roof and dream, the stars having placed a transfixing glaze over my vision. Dream of love, magic, laughter. I trusted those stars, as I did everyone back then. I guess "back then" wasn't that long ago, but today I feel so much older. I am still young, and yet grown in so many ways.

I know not to trust anyone but Manny. I can trust him with anything, really. I am so fortunate for him; he gives me something to remain strong for… a reason not to give up. But I can't trust these stars. I am _not_ lying out here to praise the stars in their glory – because up close, stars are giant, burning balls of fire that will incinerate if you ever actually reach them. What could be more misleading?

So why am I out here? Maybe I want to believe that the stars can be trusted, and that if I stare at them long enough, I will forgive them for trying to mislead me. Maybe I know that somewhere out there, one of the newsies could be looking at the same stars that I am, and I yearn for any connection possible to them, despite what's happened.

Who really knows?

All I know is that out here, I am gripped with fear. Fear that slowly bubbles and grows inside of me. Fear that I attempt to mask with bravery every day. Fear for the newsies' lives, for Manny's life, and for my own life.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Jack found me in April of 1885 on the front step of an apartment building when I was three-months-old, he two-years-old. All he found in my little basket with me was a letter and a necklace. The letter gave my exact birthday and some other confusing information. The letter is from my mother. It is one of the only two things I have that tie me to my blood family, so I have memorized it by now, and read it so many times that the paper is worn to the bone, or whatever the core of paper is. Here, I'll even copy it from memory for you:

_Thursday, April 23__rd__, 1885_

_To Whoever Rescues my Beloved Child,_

_Please know that I did my best to stay alive for her. My illness has overwhelmed me and although it breaks my heart to do so, I must leave her here. I will leave what I have left of a home to put her here, before I move on to meet my end. I have enough faith to believe that she will fall into good hands. There is no one here I trust, so I now entrust her to you._

_Her full name is Pippa Lauretta Antoinette Giovanni_. _She was born the 19th of January; we have just celebrated her third month. She has a father, but all I can say of him is that he is in the highest of classes, and I him to have nothing to do with her. My daughter was conceived by accident…I, a woman of low ranking, was taken advantage of by a male of high ranking. What else could be done? I do not regret giving birth to my darling. My bloodline will live on through her and I can only hope that she grows up as a strong, intelligent, independent young woman._

_I spent years of my childhood in an orphanage and I do not want this fate for my Pippa. I beg of you to take mercy on this child and raise her as your own._

_And with you, my child, I leave this necklace. I hope you will solve this mystery that I never was able to. The key on the necklace leads somewhere, I'm sure, it's just up to you to find out where._

_All my love, your Mother_

That is a word-for-word replica. I have top-notch memorizing skills; would my mother consider this "intelligence"? I was never sad about this once I was old enough to read and understand what it meant. My mother gave birth to me, but I never knew her as part of my family, so I had nothing to grieve for. In fact, I felt pretty sorry for her. From being in awful orphanages at a young age, to being taken advantage of, giving birth (I have heard this is painful), and dying of some deadly illness, I'd say she had it pretty rough.

Anyways…Jack found this letter, and of course he couldn't read it yet. But he was born with more street smarts than someone like Pulitzer could achieve in three lifetimes, and at two-years-old he knew enough to take me and the basket to Medda, his father's friend. She took me to her apartment where she and Jack looked after me. Medda would tell me these were some of the times she's seen Jack at his happiest, feeling like he had something to care for.

By the time I could walk and talk Jack and I were inseparable. He would never let me out of his sight (no matter how many times I tried to escape and run free). We played like we were the rulers of the streets. Jack's mother was dead like mine and his father in jail, probably forever, so out of the picture. Medda left to tour in St. Louis, and while she was gone her joint burnt down. Jack and I were left on the streets and received no word from Medda. Still being younger kids, we saw it as another adventure. We slept on statues, on roofs, in boats—every night was somewhere new and exciting. We survived by stealing… and were eventually caught by Warden Snyder and taken to the refuge. By this time I was 5 and he was 7. We got a few months there extended to half a year for protesting and misbehaving. Soon enough, though, we went back to living on the streets. Running around in our innocence we still treated the streets like our kingdom.

We were caught stealing again when I was almost 7 and Jack 9. It was the worst timing ever, though, because we had just figured out how we could make money to stop stealing but still have our freedom. How? _Newsies_. We saw kids of all ages hawking headlines all the time, and we realized that we could easily do this. Apparently some even got a place to stay! It sounded perfect. Of course, we were caught before we had the opportunity to begin. Just our luck. This being our second time caught stealing, we were sentenced to a year. This was again extended when we realized what the warden was doing with the money given to this institution by the state. He was using it for himself! We protested and yelled but the most directly effective thing we did was spit in his food.

We managed to escape after about a year, with the governor. He took us out on his carriage. How and why exactly? Who really knows? We were free! Free to begin our much awaited lives as newsies.

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

**September, 1891**

…

Jack Kelly, my brother, was the person I idolized the most. He protected me from everything and everyone. He was strong and brave and treated me like the queen of the world. We knew we would be best friends 'till the end. His real name was Francis Sullivan, but that was named after his grandfather, and Jack wanted nothing to do with his family. Not that he had family. We were each other's family.

Jack had a natural ability as a leader. In the streets and in the refuge kids just tended to respect him and follow him. He loved it. He milked every minute of being the leader, but he always made me his second in command so that he could constantly watch out for me.

I don't really think anyone took me too seriously as second in command, although I like to think they did. I didn't have time to notice, anyways, I was always doing something. I loved to run around and have fun, making up stories and adventures. I always woke up long before everyone else; there was no time to sleep. This is something that really annoys Jacky, because in those few hours I can do whatever I want without him keeping tabs on me.

I learned to read from an old man named Charlie in a run-down bookstore Jack and I had discovered, and as soon as I knew how I couldn't stop. I read everything and anything he had in his shop, up until one day I went to the store only to find it locked up and abandoned with no trace of Charlie. It takes a lot to get me down, though, and I wasn't sad. In fact, I was happy for him, because I figured he'd finally managed to get away to one of those faraway places he had always wanted to visit.

I had the best life in the world, I knew it. However, there was one thing I didn't know what to do about. I didn't have any friends who were girls. All the kids in the refuge were boys; all the kids I've known in my life are boys. In fact, most of them probably think I am a boy too since I tuck my hair up whenever I am in the refuge and hide whenever they ran an inspection. This was rare, though; the people who ran the refuge really could care less about our living conditions or hygiene. When I'm not in the refuge, I sometimes let my hair loose and free. I see girls in dresses on the streets that look at me funny for wearing pants. I don't know how to act around them. To me they all seem like boy-obsessed make-up wearing…strangers. And, unfortunately for them, it's _me_ who's always around boys.

With these personalities we entered the newsie world. Well, it wasn't much of an entrance but you get my drift. We simply walked up to a newsie.

"You two wanna pape?" demanded the short Italian newsie we approached. "Well no offense to you'se, but ya don't look like the type who would have change ta spare."

Jack folded his arms, a little aggravated but at the same time amused. I mimicked him.

"Well, I got papes ta sell and I aint got all day ta stand around havin' a coupla kids stare at me," he shifted uncomfortably but kept talking. He turned to me. "How old are ya, little man?"

I realized that I was still wearing my hat, all my hair tucked up. "I aint a little man, and I aint little," I retorted, taking off my hat.

"Well look at dat, you's definitely a goil," he said as my hair tumbled out of my hat. I smiled at the look on his face. I've never really looked in a mirror that wasn't cracked but I've been told that I am cute, a word that makes me cringe. It makes me feel like a baby. I would rather be called a beautiful, exotic princess. Jack tells me not to worry, someday that will happen. I get especially annoyed when people squeeze my cheeks or pat my head. Or pull my hair. Which guys seem to think is really amusing because when my hair isn't too dirty it's straight but turns into little ringlets at the end. People think it's funny to pull them and make them bounce, but I worry that they're just ruining them.

The one feature of mine I love and don't think anyone could call _cute_are my eyes. I like to look at them in pieces of glass. They're much cooler than cute, they're magical. I am convinced that I have some kind of power from them that I am yet to discover. They're bright green with flecks of gold. But that's not the cool part. They have freckles in them! Now that is cool. I try to check as often as possible to see if another freckle has grown in my eye. So far I have 3 in my right and 2 in my left. There is one big one in my right.

Anyways…Jack decided to take control of the conversation. And like I said, people listen to him. "We want to become newsies, and I need _you_ to tell me how to do that."

"Shoah, shoah. Shoulda just asked in the foist place. At 5:30am we gots ta be at the DO – the distribution office. You can buy 2 papes for a penny there and then sell em for a penny each. You got a place to stay?"

"Nah."

"Well, see that's no problem, you can stay at the Newsboys Lodging House," he turned to me. "We'll just have to change the sign slightly."

Jack spoke again. "Could ya show us the way to the Lodging House?"

"Yeah, once again, no problem. What're your names, anyways? Mines is Racetrack, Race for short."

"I's Jack Kelly and she's me sister, Pippa."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Racetrack," I spoke up, smiling brightly at him. Another talent of mine, I can get anyone to smile if I smile bright enough. Actually I think everyone has this talent, but people just don't smile enough or hard enough. "Race, is the Lodging House close to here?"

"Yeah, it's just over there, around the corner down a block."

I took off skipping and dodging through the crowded streets. I passed a vendor selling something smelling so sweet that I turned around to smell it again, and kept walking forwards—a disaster waiting to happen. I collided with someone and newspapers flew everywhere; must've been a newsboy. I landed on top of him. Great. I quickly brushed him off, stood up, brushed myself off, ran around and picked up the papers (which proved to be a more difficult task than I had anticipated), shoved them into his hands, and took off again, yelling "sorry!" over my shoulder. Me and my clumsiness. Another thing I hoped would change overtime.

I sang the rest of the way to the Lodging House, which was in fact only a block away after rounding the corner. I walked, still humming to myself.

"Can I help you?" came a tired sounding voice from behind a counter. I looked over and saw a very old and tired looking man.

"Well, my brother and I would like to become newsies and stay here, but I think first you should do yourself a favor and get some sleep."

Someone behind me snickered. Race. He and Jack had just come in. "Pip," Jack warned. Sometimes he told me I was _too_ honest. Who ever heard of such a thing?

The old man just laughed. "I wish that could happen, my dear little lady." There was that word little again! At least he had called me a lady. "Let's get you squared away. First nights free, after that it's a dime a week. You can go upstairs with Race and he'll show ya which bunks are free."

Race led the way upstairs. "Let me see…there seems ta be only one open bunk," he indicated one bunk in the corner.

"We'll manage."

"Alright, well you two can get settled…I's gotta get out dere and make a livin'!" With that Race bounded out of the room.

I sat down on a random bunk, ready to talk with Jack about the day's events. I was instantly distracted with how soft this bed was. In comparison with the streets, this was heaven. I looked over and saw Jack already asleep, and I myself was asleep within seconds.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**. . .**

I slowly awoke to the sound of feet pounding up the stairs and loud voices echoing around the room. The guys must be coming back in from selling. They were laughing and making jokes. I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

Fun would have to wait a few more minutes; I just wanted a little bit more sleep. I put the pillow over my head and pulled the covers up. I was just drifting off to sleep when I felt a jolt.

"What d'ya think you're doin' in me bed, kid," growled a voice. Oops. I hadn't even thought about the fact that this bed belonged to someone when I had laid down in it. I was too tired! I quickly pulled my head out from under the pillow and sat up. The boy looked startled to see me.

"I'm sorry. I was so tired I didn't even think about which bed I went to sleep on," I explained. "But you don't need to be so grumpy about it. It was only an accident. And look, I'll even brush it off for you." I brushed off the bed and pillow. Then I smiled at him. "I was never here." I skipped over to Jack, leaving the boy standing there looking baffled.

I reached Jack's bunk and saw him frowning in his sleep. I tried to push his frown back to a normal look but did not succeed. I sighed and decided on the only way to make him smile and get up. I tickled him. On the secret spot. Only I know where the spot is. I'll tell you. His elbow. I know…strange, but true. I discovered it when we were checking to see if we had any freckles. He couldn't completely see his elbow, so I looked. I touched it lightly to get him to bend it so I could see in the creases…and, well, it was very ticklish for him.

He immediately leapt up laughing and glaring at me. "Come on, Jacky, let's meet everyone," I said, pulling on his shirt.

"Alright, alright Pip," he answered sleepily. He yawned and stretched. I tapped my foot, doing my best to wait patiently, but I gave up as soon as he started stretching his legs. I huffed and skipped away to the nearest cluster of boys.

"Hi," I said, giving them one of my brightest smiles.

They all smiled back and a chorus of "hey"s and "how ya doin'"s responded. One spoke up. He looked a lot older. He had slightly tanned skin, messy brown hair, and bright green eyes, kind of like mine. "I'se da leader, Magnet. Are you and your brother the new guys Race here was tellin' us about?" He clapped a hand on this Race guy's back, and I recognized him from earlier.

"Yes, 'cept that I'm not a guy. What are you the leader of?"

The guys laughed. Magnet responded with a smile, "The newsies, my lady."

I frowned. "What do they need a leader for?"

The guys laughed again. Magnet opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it. I smiled smugly. It had been a good question.

Race clapped a hand on Magnets back and said, "Ya Magnet, whadda we need the likes of you for?"

"Hey," Magnet shrugged Race's hand off. "We need the likes of me so that the likes of you stays in line." He playfully slugged Race in the shoulder.

"So what do you do as leader?"

"I, well, make sure these guys is followin' the rules…no unwelcome visitors on our territory - "

"Territory? You got special territory? Why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, you know dat I hope."

"You sure seem to be runnin' out of answers," I responded. The guys snickered. I realized that we had a larger audience now.

"Territory…" he continued, laughing a little, "see I ain't the only leader in this city."

"There are other leaders?"

"Well ya, there's not just one section of New York City, you know."

"I know that. So who's the leader of the leaders?"

"There isn't really an official, uh, leader of the leaders."

That raised up a few voices of objection. "Conlon," they said.

"Conlon?" I asked.

"Books Conlon. He's from Brooklyn, and I guess Brooklyn is one of the toughest sections - "

"One of? You guess?" came a cold voice from the door. Everyone turned to where there were two boys standing against the door frame. They both had smug looks on their faces.

Magnet cleared his throat. "Books," he said.

**. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you thank you Queen Kez, my first reviewer! Ya, I'm trying to get into the "meat" of the story as you say…it's going to skip over a few years soon because describing every detail of her life would be a bit tedious. **

**. . .**

Hmm. I shifted my gaze back and forth between this Books character and Magnet. Were they friends? Enemies? Had they ever met? What was about to happen?

I really do ask a lot of questions.

"Magnet," answered Books. There were a few seconds of silence before the two got up greeted each other like old pals. They spit shook and chest pounded or whatever it is guys do.

I sighed as everyone turned back to whatever they had been doing. I was kind of hoping for a scene. I like things like that. They get your adrenaline pumping, you know?

"Hey, guys," Magnet yelled. "That there is…" he had forgotten to get my name. And thanks, Magnet, for introducing me as 'that there'. I am a human, not a thing.

"Pippa. And I'se Jack Kelly. She's me sister," Jack spoke for us.

"Alright so this is Pip and Jack. They're gonna be newsies now. Some a you guys, explain to 'em what they have to do to sell." Magnet turned back to Books.

I turned back to the guys. "First," I said, "Could you tell us your names? I know Magnet and Race."

Race took that job upon himself. He stood up and pointed to newsies one by one, who each in turn gave a small nod and wave. "Itey, Dutchy, Collar, Snipeshooter, Crutchy, Boots – "

"Do you all have such weird nicknames?" I wondered aloud.

"Ya, I guess we do. And you'll get yours too, in no time," Race ruffled my hair.

"No! Mine'll probably be something stupid…like…like…girl."

"Goil," Race laughed.

"Ya, see I's the only goil here."

"Really?"

"Yup." Hey, I was only seven, I hadn't quite nailed the whole detecting sarcasm thing yet.

"Nah, goil is too plain. We'll come up with somethin' good for ya."

I scowled. I liked my name. My mother gave it to me. "Anyways," Race continued, "Scratch, Dingo, Chase - "

"Wait! Can you tell me the rest of the names and I'll guess which one's which?" I love making games out of things that are seemingly tedious. Like memorizing these names.

"Alright. See these five," he pointed to a group of five sitting on the floor. "Their names are Bumlets, Skittery, Mush, Kid Blink, and Snoddy."

Right away I figured Kid Blink was the one with the eye patch. I walked over to them and pointed to him and said, "Kid Blink."

Kid Blink groaned, saying, "Mine's so easy."

"One for one! Who says she gets 5 for 5? Eh? Who's bettin'?" Race demanded. I laughed at him. He was quite the character. His demand was met with good natured grumbles.

Hmm. Bumlets, Skittery, Mush, and Snoddy. I stroked my chin and thought deeply, like I had once seen a man do in a moving picture. I tried to figure out the denotation of the names. Mush…oatmeal…plain tasting? There weren't any plain looking guys in the group. Oatmeal…light brown colored…none of them had really light brown hair. One had light brown skin. It was the guy from the bunk. He was looking at me sort of sheepishly. I smiled at him and said, "Mush."

He was baffled again, and I didn't resist the urge to laugh. His big brown eyes looked so confused. Again.

"Two for two! Can she do it again," Race commentated.

Okay. Snoddy. It was an Irish name, I knew that. So which one left looked the most Irish? That was simple. I went up to him and said, "Snoddy?"

He nodded his head, dumbfounded.

"Three for three! Dear me. Two left," Race said. I laughed at him. When Race speaks, one can't help but laugh. He's so dramatic.

Skittery…means someone who is really skittish, or happy. Extremely happy and lively, in fact. I looked at the two remaining boys. Neither looked particularly lively. Hmm…wait! They probably named him this as a paradox! Easy. I just had to pick the least lively looking one. One looked especially sullen. So I walked up to him, and said, "You should really liven up, Skittery."

"So you're Bumlets," I said, turning to the last guy. He nodded.

Race clapped me on the back and proclaimed that I was some mind reader. Everyone was pretty impressed.

"So what's me name?" A voice out of nowhere asked. I turned and saw a boy who looked a little older than me who had big blue eyes and dirty blonde hair falling in his face. He was the kid who had been standing with Books.

"I dunno. Gimme some options," I said. How in the world could I be expected to guess a name out of the blue?

"Umm…Fists, Spot, Blue, Ranger, Comet, - "

"It's Spot." I interrupted.

"Someone told you," Spot said, looking annoyed that I had so easily guessed it.

"Did not."

"How did you know, then?"

"It was obvious. You wouldn't make it the first one, and after Spot I could tell that you were struggling to come up with other names," I answered smugly. "And I was right."

"How old are you'se, anyways?"

"Seven. How are old are you?"

"You can't guess it?" I shook my head. He looked a little happier, knowing that I wasn't _that_great. "9."

That sparked my curiosity. "How old are the rest of you?"

I learned that Race was 8, Mush 9, Skittery 10, Magnet 17, Boots and Snipeshooter 5, etcetera etcetera. The oldest was 19, and his name was Collar. The youngest was Boots. All the rest of the newsies were introduced to me.

The newsies explained to me and Jack how to sell papes. (Jack had been talking to Spot this whole time). They said we had to "improve the headlines". That idea bugged me.

"Why can't you just tell 'em the truth?"

"They won't buy the pape! It's too boring. Then we wouldn't sell all our papes and we would have to eat the rest." responded Skittery. Lively and optimistic little Skittery.

"Skittery, why would you ever want to eat newspapers?"

"It doesn't mean _eat_them. It just means throw them away."

Then why wouldn't they just say "throw them away"? Oh well. I had asked enough questions already. "I see."

"Good."

"Well I'll bet that tomorrow I can sell all my papes without lying," I challenged. The newsies laughed. "What? I'm sure it's possible. We'll just see in the morning."

With that I turned to go to bed. Not without saying goodnight to every single newsie. Memorizing may be tedious, but my skills are sure top notch.

**. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the review, Emba! It's so nice to hear that! Anyone else please let me know what you think so far!! This chapter displays Pippa's imaginative side…those of you waiting for her to grow up, be patient; things in this chapter will end up being important! Oh, and I don't own the newsies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the beautiful sound of nothing. Well, the newsies were snoring, but you know what I mean. I scooted out of Jack's grasp and stood up. The sun hadn't risen yet. I smiled. I love this time of day. Before the city is awake, before the day begins, a time where you can look at the sky and feel peaceful. Feel like there is something bigger than you out there. I also like it because I am usually the only person who is up this early. I love being around people, but it's nice to have some "me" time.

Immediately taking advantage of everyone being asleep, I headed for the showers. And, for lack of a better phrase, I showered. It felt very refreshing. I love feeling clean. I got to wash my hair too! I brushed my teeth (I am poor, but I do have some necessary objects), brushed my hair, and decided to head up to the roof. Every building has a roof, right? I just had to figure out how to get there. I looked out each window, searching for some ledge to climb. I finally found a sturdy looking ledge. Quietly I opened the window (as quietly as it is possible to open a century old window) and stepped out onto the ridge. It was as sturdy as it looked, thank goodness. A morning breeze hit me and felt so…morningy. I smiled for the umpteenth time.

There was another ledge above me so I hoisted myself up carefully. It took a lot of effort, I will admit. Finally I stood on the roof, panting. Something caught my eye to my left. Of course, it was what I thought it was. A fire escape. I glared at it. How did I miss it? It must have appeared. Just my luck.

I laughed as I realized that if I kept these great thoughts up I would have to be called Skittery the Second. No…Skittery the Great sounds much better. No, Princess Pippa Lauretta Antoinette Giovanni of...Rooftopland. First order of business: get to know my kingdom. I marched about the roof, looking for anything suspicious. The sun began to rise as I searched. Something silver gleamed in the corner of my eye. I dashed over, and it was a knife! Probably dropped by raiding thieves or murderers even! I couldn't touch it; it may be stained with mean guy juice which could infect itself into me. What could I possibly do? Suddenly I knew. I would have to hide it until I could come back with better equipment.

"Stand back," I said to my people. I took a deep breath and put my foot over the knife. I quickly dragged it across the roof towards the nearest corner. I shoved it as far into the corner as possible and covered it with a dirty rag that had been lying around. I turned back to my people and heard them cheering, proclaiming me the bravest and fairest princess in the entire world. I curtsied and continued my quest.

I gasped as I heard faint crying. I followed the sounds and discovered the source: an abandoned child! Quickly I picked her up and hummed to her and rocked her back and forth until her crying subsided. I quickly stopped when I heard someone step into my kingdom. Was it the thieves? Or the murderers?

"Why you rockin' a watermelon, Pip," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I spun around to see Mush standing there.

"Shh! This is no watermelon, look! It's a poor, abandoned baby girl," I whispered.

Mush looked from the watermelon to me like I was insane. "That aint no baby."

I pointed off the roof and said, "Go! You are forever banished from my kingdom!"

"Kingdom? This roof?"

"Rooftopland. And you are an enemy to my kingdom. So go! Back to where you came from!"

A strange expression came across Mush's face. It was like he was struggling to figure out whether he wanted to play and possibly subject himself to ridicule, or he could act like all this kingdom stuff was stupid.

"I am no enemy," Mush said, making his decision. "I am Prince Dawson of Alleyland."

I smiled, happy with his choice. "How do you do," I asked politely. I curtsied.

"How do I do what?" I laughed. At least he knew enough to bow.

"Come, Prince Dawson. This child could die! What shall we do?"

Prince Dawson hurried over and looked at the child. I looked into his eyes and saw that he really did see it as a child. "Lemme see it," he said softly.

I gave him a look. If we were royalty, we would have to act like it.

He rolled his eyes. "Please."

I handed him the child. He cradled it and said, "Follow me. I know how to cure her." We walked over to a strange looking dragon. It was sleeping. Dawson stepped in front of me. I stepped to his side and said, "I am not afraid of dragons."

He nodded. "Special juice from this dragon will cure her. We need to go in quietly and let it drip into our hands," he whispered.

I nodded grimly. It would be dangerous. We slowly walked forward, the dragon's hot breath blasting into us. We held out our hands, and _drip drip_ came the juice. We scurried away as fast as possible from that horrible dragon, cradling the juice and the baby. "Quick! Give her the juice," said Dawson.

We poured the juice into her mouth and waited. Soon she started laughing and her color returned. We breathed sighs of relief as she drifted happily off to sleep. We made a soft bed for her and Dawson whispered, "Have a good sleep, Lara."

I smiled at him. He had named her! He looked at me and said, "I read the name in the papes yesterday and liked it."

I smiled but quickly frowned, remembering the murderers lurking about. I grabbed Dawson's hand and rushed him over to the corner. "Look," I whispered, fearing the robbers to be near. "I found this. It must belong to thieves and murderers."

Dawson frowned. "No, Pip. I think this belongs to kidnappers. Look, it has a 'k' on it."

I looked to the top of the handle where indeed, there was a small 'k'.

"You're right! This is awful! We have to catch them!"

"Let's come back tonight to catch them. We have to tend to our chores now, and sell our papes."

"Okay. Until tonight."

"Until tonight." Dawson headed for the fire escape. He paused, turned, and bowed. I smiled and curtsied back. He bounded down the stairs and back into the bunkroom, becoming Mush again.

"People of Rooftopland! Don't fear, I will come back tonight! I have a challenge today; I must try and tell the world the truth! My opponent is going to try and beat my by lying. Actually, I have many opponents. Wish me luck!"

I turned away from my kingdom, becoming just Pippa. I decided to descend by the ledge again. I thought about going back into the bunkroom, but as I looked in I saw the boys getting dressed. Quickly I jumped from ledge to ledge until I reached the bottom. I reentered the lodging house and asked Kloppman how to get to the DO. He explained the streets and then praised me for being one less person to have to wake up.

I skipped out into the sunshine, feeling on top of the world. My adrenaline sure was rushing now!


	7. Chapter 7

Pleeease review? And add ideas? Thanks!!

I don't own the newsies.

The streets were already starting to come alive. Vendors were setting up their stalls, yawning people were trudging to work, and sleepy children were waking up from a night in the streets. I skipped down the streets, saying hi to everyone I came across. Like I said, I like making up games. 3 people had greeted me back when suddenly I stopped and gasped. A flash of silver caught my eye! I looked closer…a quarter! I was rich. I picked it up and did a victory twirl. What a lucky day! First Mush joins my game and next I find a quarter? This must mean that I'll win the bet today. I smiled, pocketed the quarter, and skipped on.

As I passed a vendor setting up a stall with fruit, bread, and muffins, I realized how hungry I was. "Scuse me, could ya give me a plum, a bread, and a muffin?"

The vendor gave me an annoyed look. "Scram, kid. This stuff aint free," he said gruffly.

"I know that. I happen to be the daughter of the president," I stated calmly.

"I said scram," the vendor said, even more aggravated.

I pulled my hat off of my head and let my hair fall out. I gave the vendor my best fake smile. "Alright. See, I am not the president's daughter, but I _am _that lady's daughter," I said, indicating a fancy looking lady standing across the street, eyeing us. "Daddy wanted us to come test the kindness of vendors in the street, even to kids who look poor like me. I sure have a report to give him!" I began to skip off towards the lady, waiting for him to say something.

"My dear, I was only fooling with you. Come, come! You may have breakfast for free as a payment for my poor behavior," he pleaded, sounding desperate.

I slowly turned around, feigning suspicion. I walked towards him, scrutinizing him with my gaze. He shifted back and forth from foot to foot uncomfortably. "You'll be kind to everyone who comes to your cart?"

He nodded.

"You will offer free food to children who look like they are about to starve to death?"

He grudgingly nodded.

"You will take a bath as soon as your day ends?"

He frowned but nodded. I almost laughed out loud with his easy compliance.

"Good. Now may I have my breakfast, please?"

He handed me my food.

"Now, see this poor child here?" I pointed to a child who was sitting nearby, watching. "What are you going to do for him?"

The man picked up a piece of fruit and walked over to the boy, handing it to him. The boy looked at me and I winked at him. He grinned happily and started eating the fruit. I turned to the vendor. "I like your style," I said, smiling. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," said the vendor, doing his best to sound polite.

"Come on, Charles. Let's go," I said to the boy. "See, this is my brother. He was acting as well. You have passed your test. Daddy will be pleased." With one last smile I grabbed the boys hand and we raced across the street. "Mother, we'll meet you at the park!" I added to try to further convince the vendor.

As soon as we rounded the corner we both burst out laughing. "You're good," the boy said.

"Thank you, thank you," I said. "Hey - we gotta find some way to eat. And that man was too mean. I had to pull somethin' on him."

"What's your name?"

"Pippa. What's yours?"

"Manny. I'se 4. How old are you?"

"7. Where do you live?"

"Oh, on the streets. While my mom is sick I can't be in her apartment."

"What's she sick with?"

"Yellow fever."

"Is she yellow?"

"I'se don't know. Probably. I haven't seen her in months. The doctor said she aint doin' so well."

"I'se sorry."

"S'ok. She wasn't nice when she was well anyways."

"Oh. Well, how do you get stuff to eat?"

"I usually steal. Sometimes people gimme stuff too."

"I can help take care of you if you want."

"Sure. And I'll help take care of you," he said, smiling up at me. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You can start by helpin' me sell newspapers!"

"You'se a newsie? I seen 'em around all a da time! They looks pretty tough. You…don't," he stated.

"Hey, I can be tough when I want ta! I mean it too. I'm just as tough as anyone else."

He raised his eyebrows at that but didn't object. "So, how can I help ya ta be a newsies?"

"Well, see it's my first day. And I made a bet with some of dem that I can sell all my papes without lying about the headline."

"Dey lie about da headline?"

"Why sure, they can't figure out how to sell the truth, I guess. I will!"

Manny laughed. "I'll help. Where do we get the papes?"

"It's just down this street and to the right. It's called the 'distribution office'."

"Those are some mighty fancy words," Manny said, big eyed.

"It just means office…where they distribute things. A place where they give things out. 'Cept we have to pay a penny for two papes."

"Got it."

We raced the rest of the way there. I won. Luck was sure on my side that day. The gates were already closed when we got there, so we sat down and talked about each other. He told me about his life, his favorite foods, and experiences he's had…and I told him mine. I told him about the newsies, too, and he can't wait to meet Jack. Manny is an adorable little kid. He has dark brown sort of longish hair, golden tan skin, and deep dimples. He's scrawny, like me, but likes to show off his growing muscles. I came to love him in the mere half hour we were at the gates together.

Suddenly a pair of arms lifted me up and spun me around. I squealed and laughed. It was Magnet. "Good morning," I said brightly.

"Someone sure is a morning person," Magnet said, his eyes sparkling. "You've had Jack worried sick."

"He keeps me under constant watch! It's no fair!"

"It is completely fair," a voice spoke from behind me. I whirled around to see Jack standing there with his arms folded. I did one of the only things I thought may make him not mad at me.

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms, saying, "Good morning Jacky! Didja have a good sleep?" And I kissed him on the cheek. I looked at him with my biggest puppy dog look eyes.

"You are a piece of work," Jack laughed.

Suddenly I remembered Manny. I leapt out of Jack's arms and took Manny's hand. "This is Manny. I'm gonna help take care of him. Manny this is Jack, and that's Magnet."

Manny shyly nodded and waved hello.

Jack said, "How ya doin' lil guy?"

"Good." Came Manny's feeble reply.

The newsies arrived at the gate in groups. Soon Mush, Race, Skittery, and some other guys came. Mush and I exchanged knowing smiles, we had a whole other world together. Race said, "So is da bet still on, Miss Pippa?"

"Of course. I'm getting fifty papes, and I'll sell 'em all without lying."

Everyone laughed again. "Pip," Jack asked, confused. "Where'll you get a quarter?"

I pulled the metal from my pocket and displayed it to everyone. "I found it on the street! Luck is with me today."

"Ya, we'll see about dat," Skittery said with a smile. Skittery? Smiling in the morning? I leaned that that was a pretty rare sight.

Suddenly the gates opened and a bell rung. Everyone shuffled into line to get their papes. Today we stood impatiently in line; me anxious to prove them wrong and them anxious to prove themselves right. Manny and I were ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks Queen Kez…my faithful reviewer!! I looooove the thought of little newsies too!! Mini newsies…I wish I could see that. Anyways…will Pippa win the bet?? We'll see...this chapter is kinda long.

I don't own the newsies.

"How many papes?" Demanded a voice rudely.

"Fifty," I answered, trying to sound all gruff. Through the bars of the office there were two boys who looked Jack's age. They saw me and were all smiles.

"Hey goil! You'se a newsie? Why dontcha come and work back here wit us instead? It's a lot less tough a job. An' a newsie is an ugly git…an' you don't look like one of 'em," spoke one. My mouth hung open in horror. This arrogant, rude, stupid little boy. Well, he was older than me, but he made himself seem younger.

Fortunately for me and my lack of ability to speak, the newsies spoke for me. They yelled "Shuddup Oscar" and "Can it Morris". Oscar and Morris.

Magnet and Jack were especially disgruntled. Magnet didn't like his newsies being insulted and neither liked me being talked to like that. The boys were little though, and didn't pose a big threat. They were just annoying.

"S'a good thing you'se two is little pipsqueaks, otherwise you'd be beggin' for you're lives right now," Magnet said, jokingly sounding intimidating. The newsies laughed at his words.

"Oscar or Morris," I began. "What do newsies do?"

They laughed and said, "Why, aren't you da smart one. They sell papes."

I smiled and said, "Oh. Can I have my fifty papes, please?"

They shook their heads. I think only Jack knew what I was doing. "That's twenty five cents," one demanded. I put the quarter down on the counter and they slid me my papers.

"Thanks, Oscar and Morris, really. For selling me these papes. You know, next time, I would pick an insult that you can actually back up and not end up insultin' yourselves," I smiled brightly and sauntered down the steps with my papers. Oscar and Morris stood there looking dumbfounded and confused. The newsies got it, and laughed heartily.

"We aint so different, you guys and us," I yelled back. "At least we are a little smarter."

"Watch it goil! We'se got our eyes on you," they shouted. I laughed. Race came up behind me and clapped me on the back.

"Way to go, Pip," he laughed, "You'se really know how to outsmart people."

"I can predict the future, too," I said smiling.

"Watcha mean?"

"I told you I would be called goil," I snickered.

"Oh ya…well that aint our name for you. We still gotta work on it."

"I like my name!"

Magnet walked towards us with a load of papers in his arms. He ruffled my hair and said, "You'se is full of surprises, kid."

I scowled. "See Race? Kid or goil. I swear it, one's gonna be my name," I said.

"Well, what do ya want it to be?" Mush asked, joining us.

"Pippa," I answered immediately.

"Naw, if you had to have a nickname like ours, what would it be?" Skittery asked.

I hadn't really thought about that. Hmm…what's a random word that has to do with me? Freckle! Like the freckles in my eyes! Or…key, I have that key necklace. Or letter since my mother gave me a letter. Or…okay these were pretty lame names. "I really don't know. I guess if you think or one it'll be better than anythin' I think of. You have to tell me it foist, of coise."

"Sure thing, kid," there was that name again, from Race. "We'll get a good one for ya."

I sighed, but my eyes lit up as I saw Jack walking towards us. "Jacky! How many papers you got dere?"

"Same's you," he said, putting his arm around me.

"Where'd _you_ get a quarter?"

"Dat's for me to know and you to find out," he grinned at me.

"Jacky," I whined. "How comes you know everythin' about me and I don't know everythin' about you'se?"

"Cause I'm older," he smirked.

I folded my arms and him, and then smiled. I reached my hand out, towards his spot. His ticklish spot. He knew he'd be dead meat if everyone saw that. So quick as a flash, he dropped his papers and scooped me up. He was a pretty strong 10 year old. "Hey, fellas! Look at dis!" He pulled my hat off of my head. Oh no. I knew what was coming. I tried to squirm away. This was something that never got old for people.

"No, Jack! Don't!"

He did. He grabbed one of my ringlets and stretched it. He let it go and it snapped up, boinging. Suddenly newsies surrounded me, boinging my ringlets. I glared at Jack and snatched my hat back. "I have lice," I told everyone.

They backed off and I heard some murmurs of "what's lice" and "it's when you gots bugs in your hair". Jack said, "She doesn't have lice."

"Thanks, Jacky, really. And you guys, we have to start the bet! No time to lose!"

"The bet that you're going to LOSE, Pip," Mush said.

"And Pip," Jack began. "You have to stay with me."

I started backing away and grabbed Manny's hand. "Not today, Jacky! Ready…set…go!"

Manny and I took off sprinting. We dodged through alleys and ran around the streets until we were out of breath and were sure we had lost them. Today, I had to be free to wander wherever I wanted to sell these papers. "So, Manny, you ever hoird newsies sellin' papers?"

"Ya, sometimes," he shrugged. "They yell real loud. About real bad stuff."

"Hmm…" I thought, stroking my chin. "Then what we gots ta do is the opposite!"

"How do you mean?"

"Well…we can walk up to people real quiet-like and ask 'em nicely if dey wants a paper. And we'll say what the headlines really are."

"What are da headlines?"

"Well…the biggest one is 'McKinley reveals candidacy for President in 1897'. That doesn't sound too excitin'."

"How do you read dat?"

"I look at the letters. Can you read?"

"Naw. It looks like a buncha weird figures ta me."

"I'll teach ya. See this letter here? It goes up down up down? It's 'M'."

"M."

"Ya. I'll teach ya more later. We gots ta figure out how ta sell this headline."

"Who's McKinley?"

"It says here…that he's a…governor…of Ohio. He just got elected dis year."

"So what's ya gonna do?"

I looked around. I saw a finely dressed couple walking down the sidewalk. "See them two?"

"Ya."

"I reckon they have some change ta spare. Let's try to sell one to them." Manny nodded and we smiled at each other. Our first paper! We took deep breaths and walked toward them.

"'Scuse me, sir and m'am," I said. The couple paused and looked at us with a slightly disgusted look on their faces. "You know who the governor of Ohio is?"

The couple looked slightly taken aback. The woman spoke first. "Why, certainly, child…do you?" They had no idea who it was.

"Why, sure! Mr. William McKinley! One fine governor, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, McKinley is one of the finest," the man replied, regaining his composure.

"Well, seein' as you two are smart in politics, I'm sure you'd like to read about dis. See here? He's announced his candidacy for president in '97," I eagerly showed them the paper. They were backed into a corner now. I gave them my smile.

"Well, I do say! This is quite a bold move," the gentleman said. "We'll take two."

My smile brightened. "Two cents please!" This was fun!

"Here's a nickel, it's not everyday we come across newsies as educated as you," the lady said.

Manny handed them their papers and we thanked them and headed off. Suddenly the man called, "Wait!"

Manny and I whirled around and walked slowly back towards them. What could they want? We had told the truth!

"No, don't worry, we just were wondering if you would bring us our paper every morning," the man said. "You see, you seem to really know what you're selling. We'll pay you a nickel a day for this."

I looked at the couple for the first time. The man was dressed in a swanky grey suit. He had brown hair which was neatly parted and combed. He had a bit of a snobbish air to him. The woman was dressed in a lacy, frilly dress. Her hair was piled atop her head and she wore a bonnet over it. Not only that but she carried an umbrella. This is something I don't understand fully about society. They worry so much about money, but when it comes to spending it, they worry more about image. Why wouldn't this woman just buy a larger hat? Why does she have to carry around a waterproof umbrella? The sun wasn't even that bright.

"Why would you want to spend that extra money," I inquired, genuinely confused.

"It saves us a walk in this blistering sun, and it would be refreshing to start the day with two such finely educated newsies bringing us the tales of the world," the man said, blatantly trying to sound like an intellectual.

"Where do you live? And five cents for one or two papers?"

"One, my dear. If we want two, we'll pay you ten cents. And we live right near Central Park. Here's the address." He handed me a slip of paper the woman had been writing.

I took the card and looked at it. "Consider it a deal, Mr…"

"Kentworthy."

"Mr. Kentworthy. And Mrs. Kentworthy. My name is Pippa and this is Manny," I said. I curtsied and signaled to Manny who bowed slightly. "See you tomorrow morning!"

We skipped off. As soon as we were out of hearing distance, we cheered. "5 cents! For one pape! Golly," said Manny in awe.

"That means we don't have to buy as much papers but we'll still get the same amount of money!"

We laughed and shouted for joy at this great business deal. We didn't finish until noon. But at least we finished! Selling papers was a lot harder and longer than I had anticipated. There were some customers who didn't even bother to acknowledge us. But by noon we had 55 cents and another 3 deals with customers like the Kentworthys. All in all, a pretty good morning! We headed off to…wait. Where were we supposed to go? The lodging house. Where exactly were we? Who knows. Yesterday, Jack and I met Race at Central Park. That should be easy to find. We tried ourselves to find it, but eventually we gave up and asked someone. By the time we made it back to the lodging house it was 1, but hey, we made it back.

It was empty inside. Save Kloppman, of course. He told us everyone was at Tibby's and gave us directions. It wasn't far. We could see the newsies through the window, so we ran inside. The bell jingled as we ran in and everyone turned to look at us. Voices of "there you are" and "where have you been!?" met our ears. Jack immediately ran to me and picked me up.

"Pip! You had me worried sick! Why did you take off like that? Huh?" He carried me over to a table.

"Jacky! Jacky! Put me down! You'll never believe it! We made fifty _five_ cents! We did! How much did you make," I said excitedly, then imitated his "huh?"

It's always hard to stay mad at an excited seven year old for too long. Jacky was good at it.

"Pip, answer my question. Where's you been all day," he held me firmly.

"Uh…here and there and lotsa other places," I said.

"You have no idea where you were, do you?"

"No," I said quietly.

"You could have been kidnapped! Or run over! Or caught by Snyder! Or worse," Jacky yelled. I couldn't really think of anything worse than what he had said.

Tears came into my eyes. I hate it when he yells at me. I hung my head to hide them and said, "Sorry, Jack."

Jack stayed pretty sour with me that whole meal. I moped with Skittery most of the time and didn't eat anything. I went to fiddle with my necklace. It wasn't there. I frantically searched my pockets and under the table and even my shoes. I looked around the restaurant where I had walked. I think my heart literally skipped a beat and a huge feeling of dread came over me. It was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys…reviews would be really nice!! Even if it's like "I hate this story" or "Make Pippa grow up"…I want to know if my story is evoking any kind of emotion in more than three people (thank you guys)!! **

**I don't own the newsies.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I couldn't believe it. My key! From my mother! Gone! My lip trembled. Instinct told me to go to Jack, no matter how mad he was at me. I walked up behind him and whispered, "Jack?"

"What, Pippa," Jack said without turning around. I sniffled a little bit. "Pippa, you'se is gonna cry 'cause I yelled at ya? You'se is pretty weak."

"Jack! No," I cried. "It's…it's…m-my n-n-necklace." Now that it was in words, the tears flowed. Jack turned to look at me, ready to scold me for another thing I did wrong today.

All anger left his eyes when he saw me crying. He got up and put his arms around me. He soothingly spoke, "Hey hey hey, Pip. Shh. What happened?"

"I-I dunno. I had it on this mornin' and it's gone now," I blubbered.

Mush, who had been listening, said, "Well, it could be at da lodgin' house, right?"

"I g-guess," I said. "I hope it is."

Skittery said, "What's so special 'bout it, anyways?"

"M-my m-m-mother gave it to me."

"The key one you'se was wearin' last night?" Race said sympathetically.

"Ya," I whispered.

"Well, come on Pip," Jack said. "We'll see if it's there!" I smiled at him and my sorrow drained a little bit. Everyone was concerned for me. And Jacky was willing to let go of his stubbornness to help me out. Jack, Race, Mush, Kid Blink, Manny, Boots (Manny's newfound friend) and I all headed out of the restaurant. Jack had his arm around me and was absently stroking my shoulder. I looked at Mush walking next to me and we shared the same secret smile as earlier. I slipped my hand into his, sort of subconsciously. Fortunately he didn't pull away disgusted, but just squeezed my hand.

"So Pip," Race said, slipping under Jack's arm next to me. Jack gave Race a strange look. Race grinned at Jack, and then turned back to me. "What's dis key look like, exactly?"

"I-it's silver," I began, sniffing a little and trying to get any evidence of crying out of my voice. "and it has a dark brown leathery chain. Er…necklace part, it aint really a chain."

"You're mother gave it to ya?"

"Ya."

"Where is she?" Mush questioned.

"I dunno, really. What happens when you die?"

"Oh, sorry," Kid Blink put in. "Well, you go to Heaven, of course."

"Why?"

"Jack, she always ask a lotta questions," Race groaned. Jack and I laughed.

"Always."

"You go to Heaven cuz dere aint no where else ta go. Sides Hell, a coise," Boots explained.

"How do ya know?"

Boots kept silent. Mush said, "It's in da Bible!"

"How do ya know the Bible's true?"

Silence fell on everyone.

"I guess…" Mush began, frowning. "It's just faith. Ya trust it."

"Like I gots ta have faith that I'll find my key?"

"Exactly," Race said.

"Then I guess I'll never find it," I sighed.

"How do ya mean?" Mush asked.

"I don't have faith in God. If He's really there – " Jack cut me off here by putting his hand over my mouth. We were passing by some nuns. But really…if He exists, why was I born by 'accident'? Why was my mother taken advantage of (whatever that means)? Why did she die? Why did Jack and I get thrown in jail for taking food to stay alive? Shouldn't this _God_ do something about all this?

"Pip, ya really gotta keep your mouth shut, sometimes," Jack said, his eyes smiling. "Otherwise I'se gotta shut it for ya."

I truly smiled for the first time since Jack had yelled at me. My face quickly clouded again when I remembered my necklace. Jack noticed this and put his arm around me again, shoving Race out of the way.

Mush started tracing my hand with his thumb. I think he did it without knowing. It felt kind of tingly and funny. He looked down at me with a question on his face. I knew what it was.

"I dunno what it goes to," I spoke before he had the chance to pose the question. "My mother said I had to figure out the mystery. You'se all can help. If we find it."

Mush smirked a little, getting used to me doing that kind of thing, putting words into people's mouths and all. "That's kinda cool. It could go to a door to a secret room with –" he stopped suddenly and stuttered a bit. "I-I dunno…food or somethin'."

"Nah," Race said. "I'se bettin' it goes to a bank account! Wit lots a money. Millions, in fact."

"Well I think it goes to a mansion! Ya! A big house, bigger than the White House," Blink said. "Could we live dere with ya, Pip?"

"Well, sure, if it goes to a house," I smiled.

"What about you'se two," Race asked, slugging Jack in the shoulder. "Where do you'se think it goes?"

Jack went first. "I likes ta agree wit Race. And Blink. A big house wit lots a money in it." He smiled at the thought.

"Well I don't agree wit any of ya," I began, letting go of Mush's hand and ducking under Jack's arm. "I think it goes to a big room," I gestured with my arms. "No…not a room, a world! Where we can rule ourselves, and always be loved, and have lots of friends. And magic! There's a big castle with everythin' you want in it, knights runnin' everywhere, battles to fight, and princes and princesses and all. 'Cept we're all the royalty. So we rule." I finished my idea with a big smile on my face and a faraway look in my eyes at the thought.

"Ya…dat'd be nice," Race said softly, the same look in his eyes. "No one ta boss us around. No bein' hungry all da time."

"No bein' cold or getting' sick eiddah," Blink added. "And we even get ta boss adults aroun'!"

Even Jacky has always been pulled into this illusion. "I'd be da prince o' Manhattan."

Mush's face had been transforming into pure happiness during this. He didn't have to worry about his friends teasing him about playing this game with me, they would too! He spoke now, "I'd be da Prince o'…de Alleys."

"I'se the prince o' da Shoe Shiners," Boots added. I later learned that he was a former shoe shiner.

"I'se da Prince o' da Races," Race added excitedly.

"I'll be da prince of da streets," Manny said shyly.

"What about me? What am I da prince of," Blink questioned, kind of desperately.

I thought for a little while. "You could be da prince of Camelot. That's a magic place from a long time ago," I suggested.

He nodded and said, "Ya…da prince o' Camelot."

I thought about mine. Rooftopland didn't sound so grand anymore. I thought long and hard. Finally I said, "I'se Princess Pippa Lauretta Antoinette Giovanni of da stars."


	10. Chapter 10

**2 updates in a row, pretty good! I really like writing this story, first of all, and second of all, it's a good way to procrastinate. I have a 15 page critical paper due Tuesday and I've finished about 2 paragraphs. So when my parent's ask me what I'm doing, I can say 'I'm writing'! Not exactly lying…**

**Review, please?**

**I don't own the newsies.**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"The stars," Race puzzled.

"Ya," I said, falling back into place and slipping my hand back into Mush's. "They're real pretty, you can see 'em at night, and they're mysterious. No one has ever been up close to 'em."

Mush frowned suddenly. "Kin I change mine?"

"Shoah, Mushy," Race answered. "Ta what?"

"Prince o' da Seas."

I brightened. "Ya like da water? I love it! I wish I could go on a big ship and sail around the world or somethin'."

"I love it too. I love swimmin' and just watchin' ships at da docks go by…" He got a wistful look on his face. I smiled at him.

"Jacky won't let me swim. He says it's too dangerous," I said in a sing song voice. "You wanna know da real reason why?" I smiled at Jack and said, "He can't swim hisself!"

Jack tugged at my hair and sent me a mock glare. I giggled. "It's true, Jacky, aint it?"

"Ya, so? And I'se changin' my name too," Jack said.

"Don't change da subject on me! Can Mush teach me ta swim," I said, wrapping my arms around Mush's arm and giving puppy dog eyes up at Jack. "Please?"

Jack sighed and looked at Mush. Finally he said, "If I'se dere."

I whooped and jumped into Jacky's arms. "Thank you Jacky! Thank you!!"

Jack laughed and swung me around. Like I said, he's pretty strong. That, or I'm just real small. I gave Jack one last hug and then turned back to Mush. He was smiling at me. "Will ya teach me," I asked, sort of sheepishly. I had forgotten to ask him before.

He slung his arm around me and said, "Of coise."

The lodging house was soon in view. I ran ahead (I asked Jacky's permission, sort of in spite). I shouted hello to Kloppman and then bounded up the stairs. No, wait, I decided that I would ask Kloppman first if anyone had turned in a key necklace. He said no, but he'd keep his eyes out for it. I ran back up the stairs. I looked all over; in the bunks, on the floor, in the washroom…no necklace. Tears started to form again.

The boys came in and helped look again. Suddenly Mush grabbed my hand and said, "The roof!"

My eyes lit up with hope and we ran hand in hand for the fire escape. Once on the roof we split up and searched. No necklace. I collapsed in a pitiful heap. Mush sad next to me and pulled me onto his lap. He whispered words of comfort, saying that he was sure it would show up.

"My day had been going so lucky," I sniffed. "Whys my key gots ta go and disappear on me?"

"Well, it's a new mystery," Mush said pushing hairs out of my face. I hadn't thought about that before. I guess it was!

"Ya, I guess it is," I voiced my thought. I looked at him. He was eyeing my eyes. I eyed his. They were big and brown. They were pretty nice.

"You gots freckles in your eyes, you know dat," Mush asked, looking intently at me.

"Ya, I know," I said, smiling.

"Do I gots any?"

I looked again. "No, sorry."

"Look closer!" Closer? Our faces were already inches apart. I softly pressed my forehead and nose against his and looked into his eyes again.

"You gots two giant freckles," I concluded. This sort of satisfied him. "How many do I have?" I like to have updates on any new freckles.

"Dere are…2 in dis one…and 4 in dis one," he said.

"Four?!" I was ecstatic! A new freckle! "How big's it?"

"Same size as de others. 'Cept the biggest one right here."

"I'se gotta go tell Jacky," I said, jumping to my feet, breaking our gazes. I tried to help pull Mush to his feet but it mostly just made me stumble forward.

I raced to the fire escape and reentered the bunkroom, Mush right behind me. I ran over to Jack and he looked at me with anxiety in his eyes. "Any luck, Pip?"

"Nah. But I'se sure we'll find it. And guess what, Jacky? Mush found another freckle in my eye! Look! In this one!"

Jack looked and smiled. "Mush was right. You have a new one." He patted me on the head.

Footsteps were suddenly heard on the stairs. We turned to see Spot. My eyes widened as I saw him. "Spot!" I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Spot smirked and said, "Pippa, as much as you love me, really I'se only known ya for 10 minutes." I smirked back at him.

"A little narcissist, eh?" I raised my eyebrows at him and skipped triumphantly back over to Jack. I opened my hand…which had my necklace! Spot had been wearing it!

"Spot, you stole her key," Mush asked pointedly.

"Stole? What? I found dat thing on the street," Spot said, a little embarrassed for mistaking my 'hug'.

"Thank you, Spot! You'se made my day. I thought I lost it," I explained. "My mother gave it to me. An' I don't know where it goes."

"We think it goes to a secret world," Race interjected.

"Ya, where we is da royalty and we tell people what ta do," Blink said. "I'se da Prince o' Camelot. Pip is da Princess o' da Stars. Mush's da Prince o' da Sea, Boots is da Prince o' da Shoeshiners, Manny – dis is Manny, Pip's friend, by da way – is da Prince o' da Streets, and Jack is…what did ya want ta change it to, Jack?"

"Prince o' da West," Jack said. That was predictable. He was obsessed with cowboys and horses and all that.

"Well," Spot said, frowning. "I'se da Prince o' Brooklyn."

I grinned. All my friends were in my world, now. I couldn't have asked for any more luck in the day.

**Sorry, it's short…reviews would be real nice!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Big paper done! I finished it an hour before it was due…:) **

**Back to the story! I don't own the newsies.**

**Am I supposed to say that every chapter??**

**And review please! If you can.**

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

Most of the rest of the day we just talked. As royally as possible. We talked about our pasts, kingdom, future, friends…everything. We quickly grew to be best friends, the eight of us. Who became better friends within the group? Well, no one could top Jacky for me. I guess for him no one could beat me either. But aside from that…Jack and Spot grew to be especially good friends. Blink, Race, Mush, and Skittery (he joined and we called him the Prince of Happiness) had been a foursome before. Within that, Blink and Race were close while Mush and Skittery were as well. Boots and Manny formed their own camaraderie as well.

Me? Well, I guess I was just everyone's friend. Sometimes I would be with Jacky and Spot. Spot proved to be a really good friend. He was always there to talk to. Sometimes I would be with Manny and Boots. I loved "taking care" of Manny. It gave me a new purpose in life. Out of the foursome, Mush and I were the closest. Something was defiantly there between us even at our early age; neither of us truly realized it. When we walked together we would hold hands, and we were always happy around each other.

That night, Spot having returned to his kingdom in Brooklyn, I couldn't get to sleep. I kept replaying the days events: from the early morning with Mush to the vendor to meeting Manny (who was sleeping peacefully in Boot's bunk) to selling the truth to losing my key to becoming Princess of the Stars. I sighed in happiness. I liked this new life.

Jacky moved in his sleep and his arm around me tightened. I turned to look at him. I giggled softly. He has the funniest face on when he sleeps. He looks like he's trying really hard to figure something out: he frowns and his forehead creases. His cheeks were a bit flushed; it was a pretty warm night. I pushed his slightly sweaty hair back from his forehead and kissed him on the cheek. I really do love him, even though he can be a little over protective. His frown eased up and I turned back around satisfied.

My eyes roamed the bunkroom until they rested someone who was awake as well. He was lying on his back and his hands were underneath his head. He was staring up at the ceiling. It was Mush. I smiled, slunk out of Jack's arms, and crept towards Mush. He didn't notice me, so when I grabbed his arm he gave a little start. He looked at me and then back at the ceiling.

"What's eatin' at you, Mush," I whispered.

"Nothin'," Mush replied, his eyes still on the ceiling.

I frowned. What was with him? "Do you wanna go up and sleep in our kingdom?"

"What about Blink or Race or one of 'em?"

"You're the only one up," I said matter of factly.

"Dis was supposed ta be _our_ game, Pip," Mush said.

"Ya, well, the more the bettah. The bigger our kingdom is! And, 'sides, none of 'em know about Lara," I told him.

He smiled. "We should check on her."

He grabbed his blanket and pillow and we headed up to the roof. That's what had been bothering him? He was mad that so many people were in our game? I guess guys get like that sometimes, sort of protective. It was kind of nice to hear though, that it meant this much to him.

Up on the roof a warm breeze hit us. I grabbed Mush's hand and we smiled at each other.

"It's a poifect night," Mush said. "Real pretty."

It was real pretty. It was nice to look at the city from up here, from a distance. So much different than being in the crowded streets and parks where everything is a bit cramped. Here there is the city to look down on and the sky to look up at.

We checked on Lara – she was sleeping peacefully and had pretty much regained her health.

"Our child is much bettah," Mush stated proudly. Our child?

"So are we married or somethin'," I wondered aloud.

Mush thought about it. "Well, do you wanna marry me?"

"Uh, sure! What does it mean?"

"It means…dat…dat…dat we gotta kiss," Mush said in sudden realization.

Kiss! Kiss, kiss, kiss. What a weird word. What a weird action. Putting your lips onto someone else's lips. We both scrunched up our faces sort of in disgust, but mostly in curiosity.

"Ya…I guess we gotta," I whispered.

We looked at each other, slowly leaning forward. We got as close as we had been earlier that day looking for freckles. Except this time there was a whole new feeling. We waited in that position for a while, waiting to see who would actually do it first. Finally Mush quickly leaned in closer and our lips touched! We sprang back immediately; our hands when up to our lips. They were sort of tingly. What a weird feeling! I didn't understand it. At least we were married. I smiled shyly at Mush and he grinned back.

"So," he said. "We should get some sleep now."

"Alright. Where should we?"

We looked around the roof and finally decided on a spot that had a great view of the sky and wasn't near any boxes or anything like that. We lay the blanket out and put the pillow down. Slowly we laid on the blanket (like I said, it was strangely warm out). However, weird goose bumps erupted on my skin. They weren't from being scared or cold; they were something else that I didn't understand. I scooted closer to Mush and he put his arms around me. It felt different than with Jacky. I smiled. This was my first night without Jack!

I looked up at Mush. His eyes were practically closed and he had a small smile on his face. I reached up and kissed his jaw (the only place I could reach). Hey, he was my husband. "Good night," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

He squeezed me. "G'night," he whispered back.


	12. Chapter 12

**So in the next few chapters, I will basically sum up the events leading to where we found Pippa in Chapter 1. Let me know what you think!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

_**NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW**_

**_(Summarizing 3 years)_**

Pippa and Jack came to the newsies and brought with them a new spirit. A spirit of hope, happiness, wonder, and curiosity; the living form being Pippa. She lit up a room just by walking into it. Her smile melted the hearts of everyone. If she ever looked sad or angry, people would immediately notice and figure out what was wrong. The newsies protected her from everything that could possibly come in her way.

Their kingdom united them in a way that seemed impenetrable. Jack Kelly, the Prince of the West, adopted the everyday nickname of "cowboy". Pippa's became "star", which she grew to accept. They ruled their kingdom by day, and by night Pippa and Mush would talk under the stars. All members of the kingdom were on the lookout for the kidnappers.

Pippa finally learned to swim. She loves it – even though she struggles to stay afloat a lot.

Pippa has a special relationship with each of the newsies. She and Jack, of course, have the strongest. Jack remained just as protective of her as the day he found her. But he realized that the more he tried to be protective, the more Pippa wanted to break his "rules".

Put Pippa and Race together and you get chaos. The two are big troublemakers. But – all the newsies could do was laugh with them.

Spot and Pippa have a special relationship. Spot likes to think he's like his brother and acts all macho and tough. Around Pippa – it's hard for him to maintain this attitude. Pippa's sort of his soft spot – in a manner of speaking.

Pippa and Mush had something that the older newsies and couples (like the Kentworthy's) smiled at, Jack and Spot frowned at, and the younger newsies laughed at from lack of understanding. They were "married"; although Pippa took this term to heart whereas Mush didn't. The more the other newsies made fun of Mush or expressed their feelings about him spending so much time with her, the more Mush drew away from Pippa.

Then something happened that happens to everyone, so they cannot be blamed for it. Time happened. Time caused the newsies to grow up – that is, all the newsies except for  
Pippa. Time caused the newsies to be more exposed to the harsh realities of life, drawing them away from their fantasy. Every newsie worked to keep these realities from Pippa; realities like food, clothes, and money. The triple threat.

Growing up caused the boys to be…boys. Puberty started to take over and hormones raged in their bodies. More and more Pippa found herself searching for the kidnappers and playing in her kingdom alone or with only Manny. She grew confused, but refused to let this penetrate her happiness and focus; or rather she refused to admit that it could possibly affect her happiness.

Until one day, three years later, when her fantasy world was interrupted by a part of the triple threat…food.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the newsies.**

I woke up early and realized something great. Today was my 10th birthday! Yes! Now none of the newsies could tease me for being in single digits! What a great day! The sun shone through the windows, and I just _had _to get outside. I skipped to the washroom and as the boys woke up I hopped out the door.

I hadn't told anyone it was my birthday today. I'm sure they remember, but my birthday is different. I like it when people walk up to me and say "Happy birthday Pip!". It's nice to know that people remember without me constantly reminding them. On my birthday, people honor my wish and call me by my real name. If anyone calls me Star I have the right to give them the silent treatment. Although, as much as I hate to admit it, I have gotten used to and even like this nickname. It reminds me of our fellowship, our kingdom.

But…something strange has come over everyone lately. They are spending less and less time as prince's and more and more time as…newsies I guess. I see them a lot less. Oh well, I'm sure it's for good reason.

My husband? Mush? He's okay, I think. He's pretty embarrassed to be around me as my husband sometimes though. I don't get why, _he's _the one who asked me to marry him. We still don't have anything to make our marriage official though. I'm going to give him a surprise next week, it's his birthday.

I twirled down the street…touching the sidewalk for the first time being ten! My spirits soared and I laughed out loud, I was growing up! Suddenly two hands came out of nowhere and picked me up. I shrieked and twisted around to see Magnet. "Good morning, Mag!"

"You've always been a morning goil, haven't ya," Magnet laughed. "Happy birthday – _Pip_!"

I laughed and hugged him. "Maggy, you'se the foist one ta tell me so! Thank ya, really. I'se ten! Ten whole _years_, Mag!"

Magnet laughed again and set me down. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small brown paper bag. "Here," he said, handing it to me. "Ten is somethin' ta celebrate."

My eyes widened as I slowly took the bag. A gift! That was rare. Everyone knew that it was hard to scrape together money to buy anything extra, so we always save our extra pennies for the winter holidays. I slowly took the bag. "Mag, really, where'd ya get the extra money for this?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Accept the present, no questions asked. It's for you, and you are worth more than every penny that was spent on it," Magnet said ruffling my hair.

I straightened my hair back out and opened the bag. I reached my hand in and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful hair clip I've ever seen. It's silver and encrusted with pearls and shiny crystal looking things. I let out a loud sigh of appreciation. "Oh, Magnet, it's – it's – the most beautiful – how did ya ever – where did – oh wait no questions. Thank you!" I gave him another hug.

"You're welcome," he said, giving me a squeeze.

Suddenly I realized that I couldn't keep this with me all day. It would probably be stolen. I broke our hug and turned back for the lodging house. "Thanks again, Magnet," I yelled over my shoulder. "This is the best birthday present ever! I'll see you at the gates! I just gotta put this somewhere safe."

I saw Magnet chuckle and wave as I turned back around, stumbling over a fire hydrant. I smiled at him over my shoulder and then took off for the lodging house. I ran straight for Kloppman when I came in. The sooner this was somewhere safe, the better. "Hey Kloppman! Good morning!"

"Chil', you really are a blessin'. You'se an' Magnet're da only ones which get up willingly in da mornin's. Oh, and a happy birthday to you, Blossom," Kloppman said in his old voice. He calls me Blossom; who knows why?

"Thanks, Kloppman! Hey, Mag got me this real nice birthday present and I reckon if I kept it during the day it's be stolen. You got somewhere I could keep it safe? Look here," I said, showing him the clip. "It's got jewels all over it. Even the rich people'll want ta steal it."

Kloppman smiled. "Shoah I do. Looky here," he said, beckoning me around the desk. "See this box here?" I nodded. "It's a safe. In here it'll be locked." He opened it up and I saw some coins and wads of money.

"Gee, Klopp, you'se loaded!"

Kloppman smiled. "Well, I wish I got ta keep it. Seems like a lot, but most a it's used for taxes and all. Anyways, see, it'll be nice and safe here. That sure was nice o' Mag."

"It sure was! The nicest present ever," I stated. "Well, Klopp, I best be on my way, but thanks for lettin' me use the safe. I'll come by your desk so that I can look at it again. An' say hi to you'se." I turned back for the doorway.

"Be safe out dere, Blossom. It's your big day," Kloppman waved goodbye.

At the gates, I waited for them either to open early or for any newsie to show up. Unfortunately, neither happened. Oscar and Morris showed up. Fortunately, on my birthday, little things seem insignificant.

"Hey, goil, it's nice to see you here alone on this nice mornin'," Oscar said, demonstrating his wide vocabulary.

I opened my mouth, but was cut off by Morris. "Whatever, Oscar, all she's gonna say is somethin' smart aleck like and we'll be left feelin' like idiots."

"All I was gonna say, Morris," I said, smirking at him. "Was Oscar – if you took the alone out of your sentence, you would have seemed somewhat polite."

Oscar looked slightly taken aback. Normally I wasn't so "polite". "You mean, so if I said 'Star, it's nice to see you here this fine mornin'', it would've been polite?"

"Ya, it is pretty polite. And I'll answer back. Call me Pippa. And yes, Oscar, it's great to catch you guys here today. It really is very nice out," I smiled.

Oscar and Morris smiled back but quickly frowned. They turned around and scurried away. I scowled. I was actually being nice to them and they had to go and ruin it! Suddenly someone engulfed me in a hug from behind. It was Jack! My scowl disappeared immediately and I hugged him back.

Jack held me at arms length. "Happy birthday, my little Pip."

"Jacky, I aint really little no more," I said, but I hugged him again anyways.

"Hey, hey! It's my turn," a voice butted in. "Sta-I mean Pip, you'se shoah is getting old. But you shoah are _not _getting' much bigger." I frowned ant turned to the smiling face of Race. "Come here, Pip," he said, smiling bigger.

It was my birthday, so I'd let his comment slide. I smiled back and ran to him. He picked me up and twirled me around. "You know, Race, good thing you have muscle to make up for _your_ height," I whispered in his ear.

"Ouch, that hurts, it does," Race said setting me down and clutching his heart dramatically. I giggled.

"Pip! Happy birthday," a voice called. I turned and saw Skittery, Blink, and Bumlets. I grinned widely at them and they each in turn gave me a hug.

"Pip, since it's your birthday, you can choose anywhere you want ta sell," Blink said. "Where'll it be?"

I thought, but not too long. "The harbor."

Cat calls rang out. "Oh, with Mushy, huh?" Voices taunted me. I turned bright red.

"No! No! Not cause of…that. I-I like the watah," I stuttered.

"Oh, shoah, Pippy," Race ruffled my hair. Then he yelled to everyone, "Three ta one Mushy gives Pippy a birthday kiss!"

That was the end of the line. I attacked Race. He was a bit surprised, so I had the advantage. I tackled him and started punching him in the stomach. Not too hard, though. It wasn't very effective. Race and everyone around just laughed, which made me madder.

"You hit like a goil, Pip! A _little_ goil," Race said. I was fuming! I drew back my fist, and I wasn't going to hold back this time. But stupid Jack had to pick me up right before I punched.

"Jacky! Let me down! Race's DEAD! Ya hear that Race? You'se on my list!"

Race got up chuckling. "What list is that, Pip? List of people you've tried to soak?"

I scowled at him. I looked past Race at an approaching figure. Was it Mush? I hoped so! I squinted my eyes, and saw Spot. Not Mush, but oh well. I tore out of Jack's arms and sprinted towards Spot. Race thought I was running for him and he looked a little frightened. Ha! I could make fun of him for that later. I stopped and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Racey. I'm not gonna attack you again," I smiled. I ran past him for Spot again.

I stopped in front of him and tried to hide a smile. "What you so happy about, dis mornin', Pip?" Spot's warm blue eyes were smiling.

"Oh, nothin', Spot," I said. I was fidgeting like a maniac.

"Really? I would say you almost look…older."

"Older? How so?"

"Hmm…you'se taller. You'se got bigger eyes. An'…you look more feminine!"

"Hey, Spot," I playfully shoved him. He scooped me up and I laughed.

"Happy birthday, Pip," he murmured.

"Thanks, Spot," I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

Shouts came from behind, "Hey! Pip! Why didn't we get a kiss?" "Mushy's not gonna be happy about this!"

I ignored them and smiled at Spot. "Oh," he said suddenly. "I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket. "Here." He shoved something into my hands. It was a slingshot! I looked at Spot. He wasn't one for being all sentimental. He was trying to hide a big smile and was looking away.

"Spot…did ya…make this?"

"Ya," he said, finally letting himself smile.

I threw my arms around him again. It was hard to make a slingshot! You had to get all the parts and make sure it would aim right…it must've taken him forever! "Thank you, Spot. It's great," I said into his chest.

I sprang away from him and yelled, "Race, you gotta watch it now! I'se armed!" He shrugged at me.

I turned back to Spot and we started walking back to the gate. I took his hand. "Are you goin' back to Brooklyn?"

"Ya, just as soon as I buy some papes. I'll just sell on my way back."

"Guess what! I get to sell anywhere I wants ta today!"

"Lemme guess…the harbah," he grinned.

I felt myself turning red again. "You be quiet. I like the watah!"

"That's what they all say," Spot chuckled.

"Who's 'they all'?"

"All the goils that love Mush," Spot said.

"Hey! I'se don't love Mush!"

"Shoah, shoah," Spot smirked.

We reached the newsies and the gates. Other newsies who had arrived told me happy birthday. I looked around for Mush. A voice behind me cleared his throat. I whirled around and there he was! I grinned happily at him. My grin slowly faded as he didn't return the smile. His eyes were cold. "Happy birthday, Pippa," he said in a monotone voice.

I frowned slightly. "Th-thanks, Mush." I tried smiling again but he just nodded and walked away.

That was strange. I frowned again and thought. Had he heard Race betting that he would kiss me? Had he seen Spot and I and _actually_ been mad?

My thoughts were interrupted as the circulation bell rang. I wiped the frown off my face. Mush's attitude wouldn't ruin my day! I was ten!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took awhile to get out…oh by the way thanks to those of you to who reviewed chapter 10 – Anonnee-Moose, Tatie, and Rebel Angel. It was good motivation. More reviews would be greatly appreciated! I don't own the newsies.**

**nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

I got 80 papers that day. Quickly I scanned the papers and smiled. It was a good headline! 'Vice President Suspected of Murder in Youth'! Good. This could be a potentially easy selling day. Manny was selling with Boots. That was okay, I wanted to have some alone time on my birthday.

"See ya, Spot!" I said as I skipped away.

"I'll see you tonight, at Medda's," Spot called. "You'se comin' right?"

"A coise! See ya tonight, then," I yelled. "Oh – an' thanks for the sling shot!"

Spot smiled and waved. I turned back around and ran into a wall. Great. Most of the newsies were watching. And I could hear them laughing. Oh well…they were used to this I guess. I stepped back, regained my composure, and walked ahead – where solid forms actually could. As soon as I got around the corner I felt my forehead. It was bleeding. "Cripes," I muttered angrily.

"Hey, nice goils like you shouldn't say somethin' like dat," said a voice. I turned around and came face to face with the Delancys.

I sighed. "What do you two want? Ya know, I was actually nice to you dis mornin' and you had ta run off and be rude," I chastised.

"Dat wasn't our fault! It was Jack," Oscar exclaimed. "And all of dem newsies comin'. They soak us if we so much as look at you!"

I frowned. "Dey thinks I need all dat protectin'. I don't. At all. Especially from you," I saw their offended looks. "See, I think you'se _could_ be nice."

"Ya, well," Morris said. "On dat note…we hoird it's your birthday. So…happy birthday." He looked at the ground.

"Ya, happy birthday Pippa," Oscar said quietly.

"Thanks you two," I smiled at them. Then I spit in my hand and held it out for them to shake. They both did. Imagine that…me, a newsie, and them – scabs.

"See ya latah! I gotta go sell me papes!" I waved to them and turned back to the street, careful to avoid running into any more walls.

"Bye Pip," they said.

I smiled. Good deed of the day – check! Now…before the harbor, I should – wait. Would I still go to the harbor? I paused and thought. If I went…maybe Mush would explain why he was so cold to me this morning. But…he could also act just as cold, and make me feel worse. If I didn't go, I would be able to avoid him be mean to me, but I could miss him being nice.

I decided to go, to face my fear – er, worry. After I stopped at the Swanson's, Beckett's, Jones', Ross', and Kentworthy's to drop off their papers. I would be ready for however Mush acted toward me.

I saved the Kentworthy's for last. They really dote on me. I – and Manny if he's there - always eat breakfast with them. They've given gifts for Manny and I's birthdays. Hmm…I've gotten a necklace and a set of hair ribbons in all sorts of colors and designs. They do not notice that I do not like to wear girl things, when I'm not playing in my kingdom. But, what can adults be expected to think? They can't understand much about us.

I quickly delivered all the families papers and then headed to the Kentworthy's. They have a rather large house. Giant, in fact. Very nice, too. My favorite room is the library. The ceiling and one side of it are all windows which look out upon a gorgeous backyard (and the grey city in the background). It is a tall, tall room. There are staircases and balconies in it. Cozy chairs and sofas adorn the floor which is covered by an ornate oriental rug. All the colors are rich and beautiful. And they have every book in the history of books, probably. Sometimes I read in there. I think I read more books there in a week than they have in their whole lives.

I don't know where they get all their money. It's probably just inherited. I don't know what Mr. Kentworthy does for a living, either. Neither is very bright. Oh well – it's nice to know that I'm smarter than two adults. It's a pretty good feeling. And, they're nice people – so heart over brain I guess.

I rounded a corner and saw their house. I ran to it and rang at their gate. I shifted from foot to foot impatiently. I know it's absolutely horrid – but I wanted to see if they got me a present. I know I know, you don't even have to say it. It's selfish. But I think anyone really would be excited for a present.

The gates opened and I bounded up the marble steps. I had to stand on tiptoes – on a ledge – to reach the brass knocker. I knocked thrice (I've always wanted to use that word) and waited again. The door opened so suddenly that I stumbled backwards.

"Oh! Miss Pippa! So sorry to startle you," said the butler, James. "Come in, come in. The miss' and sir have been expecting you." He opened the door wider and beckoned me inside.

"Good mornin' to ya, James," I said brightly.

He smiled. "And to you. And I think I owe you another statement…happy birthday!"

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Pippa! Pippa, is that you?" A voice rang down the stairs. The winding and carpeted stairs, I should add. Mrs. Kentworthy appeared from around the corner. "Oh! My darling, you look _so _much older already! Happy birthday!" She lifted her skirt daintily and descended the stairs.

"Thank you, m'am. Very much," I said smiling.

"Now, Pippa," she chided as she reached the bottom and engulfed me in a hug. "How many times must I tell you not to call me m'am? You could call me Auntie Jane or Mrs. Kentworthy or even just Jane!"

Why did it matter so much what I called her? 'M'am' was polite. "Okay, Mrs. Kentworthy."

She smiled. "That's better." Suddenly she gave a start. "Oh! I almost forgot! Come, come!"

I followed her into the parlor. She led me to a couch and I sank down into it. Gee, sitting in it was enough of a birthday present. It was quite comfortable. She left the room and called, "Close your eyes!"

I closed them sort of. Through a crack I saw her bring in some parcels. "Open!"

I opened them and they went wide. Three parcels! I hadn't been able to see detail before. The largest was on the bottom. They were pink (probably my least favorite color).

"Oh, wow! Mrs. Kentworthy! Are these –"

"Yes, yes. Open them," she put them in my hands.

I opened them, starting with the smallest. Inside was a set of white earrings and a necklace. There were also white socks. I thanked her profusely and moved on to the next box. Inside there were a pair of shoes – navy blue. Now _that _is my favorite color. My newsie hat is navy blue, my shirt, and…well I guess that's it. But these shoes were shiny and dressy. I thanked Mrs. Kentworthy again. She had the biggest smile on her face.

The large box was next, and I could guess what was in it. I was right – a dress. A _dress_. One of those things ladies and nice little girls wear. I lifted it up. It was navy trimmed with white. It reached my knees. There was also a coat to cover it which was navy as well, with big buttons. I truly was astonished, and Mrs. Kentworthy took it as a pleased astonished.

"Pippa, you're going to Medda's show tonight, yes?" I nodded. "Well, why don't you come by before this and I'll do your hair and you can wear this!"

I weakly nodded and feigned a smile. "Thank ya again, Mrs. Kentworthy. This stuff is real nice," I said. "I best get back out there ta sell these papes."

"Yes, yes, of course. Out with you! Make lots of money," sang Mrs. Kentworthy. She's real strange sometimes. She knows I won't make a lot of money…and yet she says that so seriously.

James opened the door and they waved goodbye to me as I descended the steps. "See you tonight, Pippa, around 6:30?"

"Sounds good, Mrs. K!"

"Mrs. K…I like that! Alright, my dear, until tonight," she called.

"Until tonight," I smirked. She always speaks dramatically, like what she says will change the course of the world or something.

As soon as they shut the door I remembered that I had to sell them their paper! I was just turning around when someone yelled, "Pippa! Good morning and happy birthday," rang a voice from the sidewalk. The gate opened and Mr. Kentworthy entered.

"Thanks, Mr. K. Here – I forgot to sell Mrs. K the paper," I said, giving him the paper. I began to walk away; I really didn't have the time or willpower to stop and chat with him. Besides, he creeps me out sometimes.

"Alright, Pippa," he accepted the paper and handed me a nickel. "I'll take two."

"Here ya are."

"Thank you. Now, I really wish I had time to stop and chit chat, but I must be on my way now. Just a quick stop home and then it's back to the office," Mr. K sighed.

"That's alright, I gots things ta do now too," I said, pretty relieved. "I'll see ya at six thoity, though. Bye!"

I took off running. Suddenly something occurred to me. In my heart of hearts, I _did _like the dress and _did _want to dress up like a girl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! They were great.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**Try to review if you can!**

I made my way towards the harbor, selling as I went. I stopped as soon as I could see the docks of Manhattan at a distance. This was it. I would find out what was going on with Mush. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I had about 20 papers left in my arms. I continued selling but kept my eyes out for Mush.

Finally I saw him. There he was, standing in this laid back position screaming "Ya, I'm great, and I know it". Talking to three girls. _Girls_. They looked older and fancier than me. Two were wearing dresses and one was wearing a skirt and a blouse. They all had these nice long coats and gloves and hats to protect them from the cold. And they were giggling at everything Mush was saying.

I walked away. What was I supposed to do? A very annoying feeling was coursing through my body. I guess I'll call it jealousy. I mean, I knew girls liked Mush before (Race claims that's how the name 'Mush' really came – Mush turns girls to mush left and right) and that he liked them back. But to actually see that in action was a whole different thing. It was the first break in my connection between fantasy and reality: Mush wasn't _actually_ my husband. He didn't like me. It was all a game to him. It hadn't been all a game to me, at all.

Oh well, I guess if I said anything to him I'd just sound like an idiot. Tears pricked my eyes though. I wondered if Mush still would want to play the game. For that matter – would _I _want to play the game?

Of course I would! I just would stop being Mush's husband. Ya! That's it! Erase the alignment between the sea and the stars. I forced a smile. Divorcing Mush would make me feel better, I hoped.

And then I remembered Lara. What would happen to her? Mush would want her, I guess. Or would he?

Thinking about divorce is confusing. I'd have to think about it at a different time. Because today was my birthday and I wasn't going to let stupid Mush ruin it. Why did he choose today of all days to be like this, anyway? I mean, on my birthday…he must really want to hurt me.

No. Stop. No thinking about it. Wait! If he wants to hurt me this badly…I just wouldn't act hurt!

Good plan, but I would not think about it anymore. From here on out. I took a deep breath and walked up to a lady to sell her a paper.

When I had sold 5 papers on my way away from the docks, I felt a hand slip into mine. I turned and saw Manny's smiling face.

"I thought you'd be somewhere 'round heah," he said with a smile.

"I's somewhere goin' _away_ from heah," I said looking away.

"Couldn't find Mush?"

I turned sharply towards him again. "I was nevah lookin' for him!"

"Den what were you doin'?"

"I…I was gettin' some of the fresh sea air."

"It always stinks ovah dere," Manny smirked. Oh yea, I forgot about that.

"I was just seein' if it still smelled bad," I rationalized.

"Did it?"

"Yea, that's why I'm leavin'."

"Did ya see Mush?"

"Nope, and I told ya, I wasn't lookin' for him!"

"Well, hang on a sec," Manny ran back towards the docks a little.

"Manny! No! Stop!" He didn't stop.

"Look! Pip! Dere he is! He's –" he froze and frowned. "Oh." He slowly walked back towards me with a guilty look on his face. "I's sorry, Pip, I shoulda taken the hint and all, and I's sorry about that." He slipped his hand back into mine.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't even wanna think about it. I'll just divorce him later," I smiled at him.

"Good plan. And what about L-" I gave him a look. "Never mind." We started walking away from the docks. He smiled sheepishly and said, "So how's your birthday goin'?"

I smiled softly and said, "It's great! I've just about sold all my papes. Oh! And I went to the Kentworthy's this morning!"

"Really? What'd they get ya?"

"More girl stuff," I sighed. "And they want me to wear it tonight to Meddas."

Manny frowned for a second and then said, "Well, you should," I gave him a strange look. I had been planning to pretend I was sick instead of wear that girl stuff. "No, really! I bet the guys wouldn't recognize you. And you'd get to see what they think of you as a girl."

"I am a girl."

"You know what I mean."

I thought about it. It _would_ be pretty funny if they didn't recognize me. And I did want to see myself as a real girl. Like those girls Mush was talking to! "Okay," I said with a growing smile. What if Mush didn't recognize me and he started talking to me like those other girls? Now that would be funny. And a good way for revenge.

Manny and I spent the rest of the day avoiding seeing any of the newsies. We wanted tonight to be a big surprise. At six we started heading towards the Kentworthy's. We wondered what I'd look like. Would I look any different at all? Would I actually look like a girl? No matter how much we tried to think how I'd look, I don't think we got even close to how I actually did.

The Kentworthy's were so glad to see us. They fed us a quick dinner and then Mrs. Kentworthy took me upstairs. She left me with a maid who would actually get me ready. She led me into this grand bedroom. It had a four poster bed with a soft looking white comforter. The posts were encrusted with gold and a canopy hung over it. The room had a big closet and mirror and dresser. It had a gorgeous window. And the bathroom was huge! The main colors were white, gold, and pink. It was heaven, I thought. There was a white porcelain tub lined with gold with many knobs. "Now, miss, would you like rose water, lavender water, or un-scented water?" The maid interrupted my stupor.

"Um…uh, well rose water, I guess," I said. Water could be scented? "Please," I quickly added.

She turned a few knobs and water began filling the tub. And it began to smell like roses. Steam rose from the water and I couldn't _wait_ to get in. I waited for the maid to leave. She just stood there. Soon the tub was full and she turned the knobs off. I stood there waiting some more. She busied herself getting towels and such ready. I waited patiently. Finally she turned to me and said, "Well, the water's set. I'll help you undress."

I backed away quickly. "Help me _undress_! Are you insane? No way," I burst out. "With all due respect."

"But miss, it's my job," she said patiently.

"To undress people?"

"To help them bathe."

"I can get undressed and all myself. You could wash my hair, but I know how to do the rest. Is that okay?"

The maid shifted uncomfortably. "Well, if you must."

"No peeking while I get undressed."

"I do not ever _peek_, miss."

"Oh yea, I forgot, you _watch_. No, worse, you _touch_." Shoot. Me and my stupid mouth. We stood there in an awkward silence for a minute or so. And suddenly she started laughing. I nervously laughed back, seeing if she really found that funny. Fortunately, she did.

Now that we got along, the rest of the bath was lovely. It really wasn't that bad knowing I was _naked_ around a stranger. If it had been someone like Mush I would have been much more anxious and weirded out. Ahh!! I need to stop thinking about Mush!!

"Something wrong, miss?" I realized I had let a look of frustration cross my face.

I sighed. "Yes," I decided to let my story out. To vent to her while she washed my hair. I told her the whole story.

"And he expects me to still call him my _husband_ after all this, I'll bet," I finished. She chuckled a bit. "Hey! It's not funny at all, not one bit! This is my husband!"

"I'm sorry, miss, I'm sorry," she tried to stop smiling. "You know, I have a husband myself."

"Really? What's he like?"

"Oh, he's kind and strong and handsome…all that."

"Do ya love him?"

"Oh yes I do," she smiled softly.

"How do ya know?"

"Well, when I'm around him, I feel light and like my possibilities are endless. He makes me feel like the center of the world."

"Wow."

"Love is a powerful thing," she nodded as she spoke. "It can be ignored, faked, or used for the wrong reasons. The only reason it should be used for is if there is love in return." She spoke so fervently that I figured she must have some special connection with this 'love' character. "My mother loved my father. But he did not love her. They're both gone now, but having to watch my father treat my mother awfully was the worst experience."

I thought about this. "So if Mush didn't love me back, I shouldn't give him love in the first place?"

"Well, yes. But, wait it out. You are still so very young, miss. I hope your husband comes around."

"I'm still divorcing him."

"Alright, I'm just saying, give it time. If he loves you, you'll find out."

I quietly thought about this while the maid toweled my hair and dried it. Tried to figure out what love was all about. Did I love Mush? I loved Jack. I loved Spot. I loved Magnet and Manny. I loved Mush like them, but there was something more. I was sure of that.

The maid helped me into my stockings and slip. Next came my dress. I loved the way it felt on me, and it felt strange to have nothing in between my legs. No cloth or anything. The maid then pulled around and twisted my hair into some clips. She took a step back after she was finished. "Oh, miss, you look…stunning."

I took a deep breath and headed for the mirror in the bedroom. Slowly I looked into it. Staring back at me was someone I didn't know. Some pretty, rich, well dressed, perfect little girl. But it wasn't someone else. It was me. _Me_. In girls clothes. A dress. I couldn't believe it. I sort of _liked_ the way this looked. "Time to show Manny and Mr. and Mrs. K?" I turned back to the maid.

"Alright," she smiled. We left the room. She carried my coat and shoes. And also white mittens, boots, and ear warmers for the cold that had been in the room. I wonder what that room was for. Did the Kentworthy's have a daughter?

Anyways, I slowly descended the stairs as the Kentworthy's and Manny stared open mouthed in awe.

"That aint you, is it, Pip?"

"It's me, Mans, I swear it."

"Oh! Pippa! Darling! You look absolutely wonderful!"

"Very nice, Pippa, very nice."

"Thanks, everyone," I said, trying to act all dainty. "But Manny and I must run along now, as we are late!"

"Henry, dear, call for the carriage to take them."

"Of course, Jane," Mr. K walked quickly off.

Manny still sat in awe while Mrs. K took in every single new item I was wearing and squealed every time she saw something she liked. She especially loves my hair. Soon Mr. K came back and told us the carriage was ready. The maid slipped my petticoat on for me and helped me into my boots. We thanked the Kentworthy's profusely and then headed into the carriage.

As soon as we were seated, Manny spoke. "Pip," he said seriously. "No one's gonna recognize you."

**Will they recognize her?? Review if you can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review, Anonee-Moose!**

**So, enjoy this chapter! Or hate it…let me know in a review if you can!!**

**-**

_**MUSH'S POV**_

I scanned the room again. No sign of her. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I was supposed to have forgotten about her. She didn't deserve me as a husband. I thought back to this morning.

_I had saved up my money and gotten lots of sleep the night before so that I could get up really early – like before Pip wakes up early – and get her some breakfast. Some that she could eat in her bed. I know it's stupid. Now. But this morning I was excited. So I got up at 4 and went to this bakery I know. I got this pastry thing that looked good and 2 plums, her favorite fruit. It wasn't much, but Pip is always grateful for anything._

_I was walking back when I saw Magnet. He was walking towards the lodging house as well, far ahead of me. Suddenly Pippa skipped around the corner ahead of Magnet and I saw him sneak up behind her and scare her. They talked for a minute and then Magnet handed Pippa a package. I got closer and hid behind a bush to watch. Through the leaves I could see whatever it was glistening in the sunlight. I heard Pip saying, "…most beautiful…how did you ever…". Magnet told her not to ask questions and she skipped off yelling, "This is the best birthday present ever!" Magnet turned the corner and walked off._

_I sank down onto the curb and glared at the breakfast I was going to give to Pippa. Stupid pastry. Stupid fruit. Stupid cheap breakfast. Stupid cheap me. I was her husband, and I couldn't get her anything but food. I started walking around aimlessly, hating myself. I gave the pastry to some kid waking up on the streets and pocketed the plums. I was so mad. Now Pip would be expecting something great from me. And I wouldn't have anything. She probably wouldn't want to be my wife anymore. I was too embarrassed to be her husband now._

_Slowly I made my way towards the DO. I stopped suddenly as I neared. Pippa and Spot were together. And he was handing her something. I squinted and saw a slingshot. Great. I let my anger consume me now. Pippa was so grateful for the gift. She hugged Spot. She probably wasn't thinking about me at all or just didn't give a damn where I was. Or she wasn't expecting any sort of birthday thing from me._

_I shoved my hands into my pockets and made my way towards the crowd of newsies at the gate. Some said hey to me but they just got a glare or ignored in return. I tried to focus my mind on selling today. I decided to meet some new girls. Pippa probably wouldn't even say anything to me this morning, so why not? I hoped new girls would get my mind off my lack of husband ability._

_Well, I should at least say happy birthday to her. I searched for her and found her standing near some newsies and looking around. I took a deep breath and walked up behind her. She still stood looking around so I cleared my throat. She whirled around and smiled at me. It took all of my willpower not to smile back or forget my anger. As I didn't smile back her smile faded. Her eyes turned sad, too. Her eyes are very easy for me to read. She was probably just sad that I didn't have anything to give to her._

"_Happy birthday, Pippa," I said. The coldness of my voice surprised even me._

_She frowned and said, "Th-thanks, Mush." She attempted another sad smile, but I just nodded and walked away. I couldn't take just standing there and being mean to her. I got my papes and walked off towards the harbor. The last thing I saw was Pip talking with the Delanceys. Usually I would walk up and make sure she was okay, but today I just wanted to get away from her._

_Even though I half hoped she would show up at the harbor. She did that sometimes._

_And she did. I saw her. I was standing with these two girls I had sold papes to. They had been all giggly and blushy as I sold to them. Usually to these kinds of girls I would give them their pape and a smile. But once again, today was different. I actually talked with them. I half tuned in to the conversation. They were going to Medda's tonight. So was I. So was Pip._

_That was when I saw her out of the corner of my eye, scanning the docks once again. Her eyes stopped on us and my heart almost broke at her expression, I think. She just stood there with her papes and this dejected look on her face. I saw her look at the girls and then look at her own clothing. I felt even worse as she just turned and walked slowly away, her head down._

"_Mush? What do you think? Mush?" One of the girls pulled me back into the conversation._

"_Sorry, what?"_

"_Oh, Mush, you're so cute when you're confused," one of the girls smiled at me._

_What the hell was I supposed to say to that? I was in no mood to flirt back. So I didn't say anything._

"_So, should I wear the pink dress or the blue one? Which one would you like better?"_

_I thought about Pippa's boy clothes. "No dress," I said without meaning to. Shit._

_They squealed and flushed bright red. "Mush! I don't like the way you're thinking!"_

"_I didn't mean – whatever. Listen, I gotta go," I nodded to them each and turned to walk away._

"_Save me a dance!"_

"_And me!"_

_I waved over my shoulder and walked on. _

Most of the day I kept an eye out for Pippa and thought about her. How could I have treated her like that? Really, she didn't care that I hadn't gotten her anything. And she had even come to the harbor after I had been so mean to her. I had really screwed up. It had been my stupid pride.

So here I was, waiting for her to show up at Medda's. The guys hadn't seen her and neither had I, since this morning. I hope she's okay. If she not showing up was my fault I'd never forgive myself.

_**PIPPA'S POV**_

I took a deep breath. Manny had walked in first so that seeing him and me together wouldn't cause the newsies to recognize me.

Straightening my shoulders and lifting my chin, I pushed the door open and walked in.

There wasn't one of those stunned silences or laughter I had been imagining. No, it was normal. Not many people looked my way. I breathed a sigh of relief. Step one: entrance: check.

I looked around for a familiar face. I saw Race doing some kind of jig for a small crowd of newsies. I smiled and headed towards him. Race looked at me and stopped. He bowed at me and took my hand. "And who might ya be, my lovely lady?" He kissed my hand.

I giggled. I must look like such a girl, with these clothes and this giggling. But I was giggling because Race didn't recognize me. Okay, for his question. What would my name be? I took a second to look for an inspiration because my stupid brain suddenly forgot all girls names except my own. "Stage," I said. Stage?!!? Ya, I know. Lame. But hey – there was a stage nearby. I was being spontaneous.

"Hmm…Stage…interesting. I like that name. Dance with me?"

I laughed and nodded. Race spun me into a twirl and did another jiggy kind of dance. It was fun, but I couldn't help scanning the room for Mush. Suddenly I saw him. He was sitting at a table, alone, his head in his hands. "Race? I gotta go," I said leaving his grasp.

I faintly heard him saying "How'd ya know my name?" I walked towards Mush. He didn't move as I sat down next to him.

I put my hand on him and he flinched but didn't look at me. "Listen, I's sorry but I don't want ta dance. I just want ta be alone."

"Mush, I –"

"And anudder thing Cecilia, I's married," he interrupted. I smiled. He didn't know it was me. But he brought me up. He _didn't_ want to do anything with this girl he thought I was.

"Me too," I said.

"Then how come you's always pesterin' me? What's your husband gots ta say about it?"

"Oh, I don't think he'd mind," I said.

Finally he lifted his head while saying, "Alright, you know what, just –" He froze. "Pip."

I smiled and felt warm to my core. He recognized me.

"Pip! You'se here!" His eyes lit up and he grabbed me. "Listen, about earlier, I's sorry, I was stupid and real mean," he spoke, really fast.

"Mush, Mush, its okay, really," I soothed.

"No, no it's not. But I's so glad you's here, even after what I did to ya," he said. He pulled me into his arms. "Ya know somethin', Pip? You's the best wife ever."

I smiled and closed my eyes, snuggling deeper into his grasp. Even though he had some explaining to do, I thought the same thing about him. Except that he was the husband, of course.

**So, review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the review! Yeah, well Pippa was 10 and Mush was 12…young love…or so Pippa thought…**

**This chapter is very different from the rest..tell me what you think!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

Ya sure, Mush apologized that night. But over the next year things didn't get better. They got much worse. Everyone except for Manny and I was growing up, as much as I didn't want to believe it.

I hadn't given him his present from last year; I had decided to save it for his 13th birthday which seemed like a much bigger event. It was my key necklace. I mean, it would still be mine but I thought it would be special to give it to him, like a symbol of our marriage. Or what was left of our marriage.

My 11th birthday came and went, and then came that day. Mush's birthday, January 26th. The day that I will never forget, that day changed everything.

--

I woke up early and scurried to Mush's bunk.

"Happy birthday," I whispered as I gently tried to shake him awake.

He opened his eyes and squinted angrily at me. "Shut it, Star. I want sleep," he grumbled. "But thanks."

I nodded and left to get ready. I was used to his rudeness by now. I learned not to let it get to me. I quickly rinsed off and threw my clothes on. I put on as many layers as possible since it was going to be a freezing day. Then I climbed up to the roof.

The sight that befell my eyes is one that will never leave me. Five, one of the younger newsies, was sitting on the roof. Eating. Not just eating anything though. He was eating Lara.

Or at least was trying to. Right as I reached the roof he had cracked her open. I had to shield my eyes as her blood spilled everywhere. "FIVE!" I yelled. I was furious. "Get away from Lara. Get back into the bunkroom."

Five turned with wide eyes and fled the roof.

I looked down at Lara. Tears sprang into my eyes. I would have to get Mush. I sprinted down the fire escape and to Mush's bedside. "Mush! Mush! Wake up," I whispered fiercely. "It's an emergency!"

Mush opened his eyes and glared at me but reluctantly got up. I dragged him towards the fire escape and up the stairs as he grumbled about how him being tired for the rest of his birthday would be my entire fault. "M-Mush! Just be quiet! Look! It's Lara," I said sadly as we reached the top. I pointed towards Lara and watched Mush's face. For a second I thought I saw sadness but it was quickly replaced by an annoyed hard look.

"That's a watermelon, Star," Mush said, a little bit softer.

"No! No, Mush, don't you remember? It's _Lara_! Our _child_! We have to save her! With the dragon's juice!"

Mush sighed. "Pip," he said even softer. "There is _no_ Lara, dragon, or us. None. Ya hear? It's all a stupid game. All pretend. It's time ya realized that. And see, now that I's thoiteen it's time I tell ya so, 'cause I'm not going ta be playin' that game any more. I's got bigger things to worry about. And we's not really married, ya know _that _I hope. Now that I'm older I'm going to start going out with _real _goils. Like girls with dresses and make up. Not like you. Sorry."

My fantasy shattered right then and there. Thanks, Mush. Really. I tried to muster a comeback as he walked back to the fire escape. "W-well, I never wanted ta be married to ya anyways," I called weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! You're an awful husband."

Mush paused, but didn't turn around. After a second he kept walking and soon disappeared beneath the rooftop.

Okay. What in the world just happened?

I looked around for Lara frantically. I could at least save her. I couldn't find her, though. Oh well, I'd find the dragon first.

Reality hit me.

I saw the roof through different eyes. There were boxes and smokestacks and trash. And a radiator dripping wet stuff. And a smashed watermelon, soaking into the snow. No fantasy world. No kingdom. Just a plain old roof. I sank down and hugged my knees into my chest, shivering. I was not just cold on the outside anymore. So Mush wanted a _real_ girl. All I was was a pretend thing. It was all a game. I was so embarrassed. How could I face him again? He knew I thought it was real…and he waits for right now to tell me. How…conceited! Self-centered! Arrogant! Rude! And humiliating.

I slowly got up and made my way towards the ground. It was weird walking around in this mood. Usually I wasn't _this _down. I found no motivation, no spark, and no nothing inside of me. I wandered and wandered until I found myself in Brooklyn. I wondered what time it was. It must be at least 6am…I had seen newsies out selling. I hadn't even bothered to buy papers today. I had stuffed my hair into my hat and wound my scarf over my face, disguising me. I didn't want to talk to anyone today. Except maybe Manny or Jack or Spot. So I decided to see if Spot was around. I had made up my mind what to do with the key. I'd give it to him. I wanted it out of my sight, the extra weight off of my neck. The thought of Mush's potential present away from Manhattan.

Spot wasn't in the Brooklyn lodging house. No one was except for Joe, the caretaker there. I went up to Spot and Book's room and left the key on Spot's bed with a note. It just said, "Here, Spot, I want you to have this. You're my best friend. Thanks for always being there for me. Love, Pippa."

I know. Sappy. Yeah whatever, I was in a dramatic mood. I could be embarrassed about the note later.

The rest of the day I just walked and walked and walked. I didn't stop to talk to anyone or eat anything. Time seemed to pass by quickly, because it didn't seem long before it got dark out. I didn't even start to get nervous, just started to walk in the general direction of where I thought Manhattan was. I was absolutely freezing, but didn't even fully realize that. I still walked slowly, not wanting to have to face Mush or Jack's annoyance at me being late.

Suddenly I heard someone faintly calling my name. "Pippa! Pippa?" Came the voice from far away. I looked up and realized that the voice was actually pretty close and it was Oscar and Morris. I looked at them.

"Pippa? Hey, you look freezing! Do ya wanna come back to Uncle Weasle's place wit us?" They actually looked concerned.

I shook my head. "How do you get to the lodgin' house from here?" I croaked. My voice cracked on practically every word. It was the first time since this morning that I'd spoken.

"Oh, it's just right around the corner. Ya sure yer okay?"

I nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Bye, Pippa," they said. I walked away leaving them standing there, kind of confused.

The streets were deserted. Right as that thought crossed my mind someone ran by me and knocked me into the snow. Thanks, person. I lay there for a minute and mentally prepared myself to go inside. It was now or never. And what was the worst thing that could happen?

I don't think I had the imagination capacity anymore to come up with what did happen.

I got up from the snow and walked around the corner and up the stairs of the lodging house. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Complete silence greeted my ears. But not complete emptiness. No, in fact I think every newsie was there. Sitting or standing, with a cold stare in my direction. I tried not to let it faze me and failed. Why were they all staring at me? I was rooted into the spot. And a strange stench that I couldn't recognize filled my senses.

"Where the hell were you," a voice demanded quietly. Icily. I searched for the owner of the voice. It was Spot. He was looking at me through ice eyes. And he swore at me. Er, in a sentence towards me.

"I-I…was walking," I said stupidly. I cleared my throat madly, trying to get the phlegm or whatever was causing my voice sound so scratchy out of there.

"Yeah, well, your walking made –" another voice came, but Spot interrupted.

"Why didn't ya tell anyone where you was goin'?" Same scary icy tone.

"I didn't think anyone'd care," I answered truthfully.

"Ya, well no one cares _now_. But some did before. Books and Magnet did."

I was so confused. Why were they so mad?

Another voice pitched in. "You killed Books, _Pippa_. He's dead. Him and Mag were lookin' for ya and we found him. Dead. Mag is gone. Missing. Probably dead, too."

"What…I –" I didn't get it, still. They couldn't be serious. But a few newsies moved aside and the source of the stench was revealed. I could barely recognize Books. He was covered in blood even though wrapped in several sheets. I covered my mouth in horror. I…killed him. "No! No, no, no," I stammered. "Spot! I," I couldn't even finish my sentence as I turned to him. Books had been Spot's idol; who he looked up to. Not to mention relative. He had no other relatives. And I had just killed his last remaining one. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Just get the hell outta heah," Spot hissed. "No on wants ya here anymore. Your stupid cute little goil fantasy shit aint happenin' anymore."

"You's a scab anyways," came a voice. It was Mush's.

"Ya. I just seen her wit the Delancey's," I recognized Race's voice. That must have been him who had run by me just a few minutes earlier.

"And with that family. What's their name? Kennilworthy?" Tears sprung into my eyes as I recognized Skittery's voice. How could this possibly be happening?

"Aw! Look, little Pippa's gonna cry."

I angrily held the tears back and blinked furiously.

"Leave," Spot's voice commanded.

"She's not gonna be able ta spend one day without us," a voice groaned.

I was blown away. I slowly backed towards the door, looking around the room again. I caught Jack's eye, and he looked away. Spot held my gaze and glared. Mush gave me a blank stare. That was it. I turned and darted out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. I had just so much at once. And caused so much pain to the newsies. Me leaving would be for the best. I wouldn't come back this time. I would leave and they would forget about me and everything would fall back into place. I'd go…to Santa Fe. Ya. Jack and I'd always wanted to go there. I'd jump on a train and go there.

I can't believe…Books…the way Spot looked at me…Jack, my brother…Mush hating me…all in one day this all could happen. My mind whirled so fast that it couldn't grasp the fact that any of this actually happened. All I could think about was getting as far away from the lodging house as possible right then.

Suddenly I felt a presence beside me and someone wrapped their arms around me. I gave an actual small smile for the first time that day. It was Manny. He was shaking. "Pip! Pip! I's sorry!" He was saying.

I hugged him back. I was glad he was here. "Mans, ya gotta go back," I whispered.

"No way, Pip, I's stayin' with you," he said firmly.

"Really, Mans, I have no idea what I'm going to do or if I'll make it. I want to make sure you – "

"Pip! No, I's stayin' with you. You'se the closest thing I gots ta family."

I smiled at him. "Alright, fine. I love ya, Manny." I really did, too. I needed him.

We walked and walked until we were both too tired to go anymore. We stopped in an alleyway and curled up beneath a box. After such a long day, we both were ready for a deep sleep.

--

_**NARRATOR**_

Six important things happened that day, January 26th, 1895.

Mush Meyer's demeanor hardened.

Spot Conlon's eyes turned to ice.

Pippa Kelly's inner spark burnt out.

Fantasy and reality finally separated.

Jack and Spot became the leaders of their respective sections.

Pippa lost the best friends she could ever have, and vise versa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reviewing, I agree the last chapter was depressing, and I'm sorry to say that this chapter isn't much better.**

**I'd really love to hear any comments, criticism, questions, clarifications…it really is great motivation! Thanks!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I awoke with a jolt and waited for my vision to come into focus. When it did I was shocked. I was not in some cramped box. I was jostling along in the back of a carriage. I screamed. But it was muffled. There was a gag in my mouth. My hands were tied as well. I frantically looked around for Manny and was relieved to see him asleep in a corner of the carriage.

Okay. What was I supposed to do? I scooted to the edge of the carriage and started banging my head on the wall. So, yeah, I looked and felt stupid…but someone could hear me, right?

No one did. Except for the person up front, behind this cage and curtain blocker thing. In the dim light from the slit of window near the top of the carriage I could see what emerged from behind the wall first. It was a knife. Not just any knife, too.

The "K" knife.

Then a face peered around menacingly. Not just any face, too. One that I recognized. Something in my brain clicked right there.

Mush had been right. "K" for kidnapper. But also for "Kentworthy".

It was Mr. Kentworthy's face.

I shrank back into the corner with Manny and Mr. Kentworthy gave an ugly smile before disappearing again.

My head hurt.

--

_**NARRATOR**_

So, as you can surmise, Pippa and Manny were kidnapped. As their carriage rattled farther and farther away from New York City, let us return to the night before.

As soon as Pippa left, silence once again engulfed the newsies. No one was sure what to do. Some nervously cleared their throats. Most looked at Spot to see what he'd do. He remained frozen.

Suddenly Manny came out of nowhere. He turned and bravely yelled, "You…you…buncha meanies! This isn't her fault!" Before running out after Pippa.

This caused even more unrest. Manny, the one who kept quiet and never spoke out of turn.

Then Kloppman made his way from behind the counter. All eyes followed him until he reached the door. He slowly turned and looked around the room. If his eyes met any newsboy's, they would turn their eyes down. "You boys, you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Kloppman left, to fetch the police and search for Pippa on his own. Still no newsies moved. The enormity of everything that had happened kept them rooted to their spot.

Soon the police returned and started questioning people. Everyone watched the questioning and the police take Books' body away.

Spot was devastated. His brother. His idol. His family. Gone. Dead. But he refused to let tears fall. He could spare no room for weakness now. He had one goal now: serve Brooklyn and don't let anything stop him from his reign. Try to be as good a leader as Books had.

Jack was torn. Torn between his newfound leadership and loyalty to the newsies and his loyalty to Pippa. He had thought a great deal about his decision, and he had decided that if he chose Pippa, that would be selfish. The Manhattan newsies, plus Spot, came close to over 50 people. And, as important as his sister Pippa was, she was only one person. He was already regretting his choice.

Mush was confused. He thought that bringing Pippa, and himself, into reality, would relieve him. It didn't. It antagonized him even more. The "You were an awful husband" comment had really stung. All he really wanted to do was forget this stupid "marriage" with Pippa and move on to bigger, older, and better girls. Which shouldn't be too difficult…he had a wide selection.

All of the newsies assumed, that night, that Pippa would be back. That soon she would forgive them and soon all of this chaos would blow over.

It wasn't until they realized that she was gone that they realized how much a part of their lives Pippa had been.

Her smiling face wouldn't be there to wake up to every morning. Her adventurous spirit and never-ending energy wouldn't motivate them anymore. She wouldn't be there just to talk to or tease or play with.

That night barely any of the newsies got sleep. Their leaders were gone. Pippa was gone. What could they do? They spent most of the night in a tense silence, hoping for the door to open and for Magnet to walk in, or even Pippa. Once it did, but it was only Kloppman. They listened as Jack asked him if he had had any luck. The answer was no.

The next day Spot returned to Brooklyn to talk with his newsies. He decided to go to his and Books' room first. On his way up Joe stopped him.

"Hey! Spot!"

"Ya, Joe?"

"Pippa was heah yesterday," Joe called.

Spot whirled around immediately. "Yesterday night? Wheah is she now?"

Joe chuckled. "Naw, she was heah yesterday mornin', around half past six. She went up ta your room."

Spot bound up the stairs, just in case anything was there. "Thanks, Joe," he yelled over his shoulder.

He threw open his door and looked around. There wasn't anything.

Wait.

There was a note on his bed.

And Pippa's key.

Spot read the note, slowly sinking onto his bed. _She __**was**__ here_ he thought bitterly. _She was going to tell someone._

Spot's heart melted as he realized that he had not been there for his best friend. Worse, he had not let his best friend be there for him. She had tried. And now what was he left with?

Spot clutched the key necklace, lay down on his bed, and cried. Cried for Books. For Magnet. For Pippa. And for himself. He vowed that this would be the last time he shed tears in this lifetime.

--

Mush had planned to ask a girl out the very next day. But he couldn't. He would get close to asking…but then he would think of Pippa.

Finally he did it. While thinking of Pippa. While thinking of how not to think of Pippa. He determined that this was the only way.

When he couldn't forget Pippa with that girl, he moved on to another. And another. And another. Hoping to forget. But what he _did _forget was that in the process of forgetting, remembering is involved. What he remembered made him hate his actions towards Pippa more and more. And miss her more and more.

--

All of the newsies missed her personality and her ability to brighten anyone's day. They missed being able to escape into her fantasy world in their time of deepest troubles.

They missed their Star.

They missed their Pippa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews!! Yes, these chapters are pretty depressing. I agree. And sorry to say but this one isn't much better. This one's more of sort of a clarification. And pj – Pippa thinks it's just as odd and confusing as you do. And if the whole "K" thing wasn't clear before, in chapter 5, I think, Pippa finds a knife with a "K" on it. She saw Mr.K with that knife and that's how she made the connection.**

**If anyone is confused, has a comment, question, criticism, etc…leave a review! I appreciate them so much!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I couldn't believe it. Mr. Kentworthy. He _kidnapped _us. Why? What did he want?

I started forming ideas in my head.

What did we have to offer?

Money: none. Good heritage: none. Superpowers: none. We haven't witnessed either of the Kentworthy's commit a crime or anything.

Maybe…he wanted to take us away to some freak that collects children. God, I hope not.

Maybe…alright. Nothing came to me. My imagination powers are limited right now.

Or, maybe this wasn't a bad thing at all. I mean…just because we're bound and gagged doesn't mean we're being kidnapped. And just because Mr. K flashed us the knife doesn't mean he's threatening us. Right?

Right! This is probably all some joke! A sick joke. Maybe he's surprising us and "kidnapping" us, but really just taking us to his beautiful winter home! Yes, that was probably it. I had _way _overreacted. I mean, how could fate be _that _cruel in one day?

I relaxed a little and tried to figure out how to get the gag out of my mouth. The harder I tried the woozier I felt, though. The gag smelt a little funny. It wasn't long before everything faded into darkness again.

--

I awoke again I guess a little while later. But not to a jolt. No, it was Mrs. Kentworthy. Climbing into the back of the carriage with us. I looked over at Manny who was just waking up. He looked around with wide eyes and then scooted towards me with the same question in his eyes that I had.

"Now, you two, I know we have lots of explaining to do," Mrs. K said. Umm…you think so? Too bad I couldn't actually say that.

"Yes, well, where to begin," she frowned, "deep in thought". "Ah, yes. Well, I'm sorry. _We're _sorry."

She looked to us for some sign of "we forgive you". We gave none. She's so stupid sometimes.

"Well, hmm. This trip – by the way, I'm going to call this a 'trip'. 'Abduction' or 'kidnapping' sound too…harsh," good thing it _is _kidnapping, Mrs. K. "Alright. See, this was no spur of the moment action. No, not at all," she gave a little nervous chuckle before continuing.

"We've been planning this since the day we met you, actually. The day we realized it was _you_. _You_, Pippa Lauretta Antoinette Giovanni. Am I right? This is your full name?"

I gave her a look of astonishment. How did she know?

"You showed me the letter, dear. Silly move on your part, really, but how could you know better?" Oops. "Well, Edgar also heard it. See, he left our knife on the roof of the lodging house. He was sure that that was where Isabelle would bring you. For seven years, we waited. _Seven_, mind you. It was antagonizing. Es_pecially_ with Geoff always on our backs. But you just _had _to wait seven years to show up, didn't you? Well, anyways, Edgar returned early that morning to retrieve our knife, and that's when he saw you. He heard you say your full name. He kept watch on you until we encountered you. Yes, he signaled to us that it was you. So, we had to make sure we would see you every day. Do you see now? Why you had to deliver your paper every morning? Ah, it was all very clever, really." In a sick, twisted way…it was actually somewhat clever. But very confusing. Who are Edgar and Isabelle? And Geoff? Why is my name so important?

"Alright, time for clarification," is this woman more intelligent than I thought? Maybe just clairvoyant. "Isabelle, dear, ooh! Do you have a guess? Who do you think it is?

I gave her an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Oh! That's right," she laughed. "Isabelle, Isabelle Antoinette, was your mother."

My mother? What?

"Yes, dear, she _was _your mother. Geoff G. Rinacci, _is_ your father. Geoff _Giovanni_ Rinacci. Fine man. Rich, too. Henry's boss. You have his color hair."

I tried to attack her and failed miserably. I ended up facedown on the carriage and eaned a high titter from Mrs. K. "I am _nothing_ like my father!" I tried yelling. It came out more like, "Eem notinike ifader."

"Sorry, dear, I have no clue what that means. And Edgar, Edgar is Henry's brother. My brother in law. Well, you probably know nothing at all. Well, you were not the first girl newsie. Your mother was one. Yes, she was. Until her death. How old was she? 19, yes, that's right. Yes, yes, she was 18 when Geoff slipped up and, well, created you. He was just buying a paper. It's not his fault. It's your mother's fault for being so attractive. Now _she _looks a lot like you, I must say. Her eyes are blue, but the same baby shade and also with freckles. You have the same hair style and complexion. Her hair was auburn of course, but like I said, you got your hair color from your father." I frowned. None of this was making sense.

"Anyways, your mother took something of great value from Geoff. Something that you now have. Can you think of it? I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. Oh, yes you do, my dear. The key," she smiled maliciously at me. The key.

"Yes. The key. Now why didn't we just take it? Well, we tried. The first day. Edgar got it off. But he dropped it. We contacted Geoff that day to tell him we'd located you, and he said wait. Wait four years. We needed to build up your trust with us. He also wanted you to build up your trust in the newsies, for he knew that they would end up breaking your heart. And, what do you know? They did! And I bet you if we hadn't come to you, you would have come to us!

"And now we have you! And the key! Which, by the way, has always been lock-less. It's been in the Ranicci family for hundreds of years. Geoff's father – your grandfather – knew where it unlocked. It's rumored that he updated whatever's in the locked up place," she said animatedly.

"So, we're on our way to Geoff's. He lives out west. It's a _long _road ahead. He wants to put you through finishing school so that you can be his daughter. He's going to marry you off when you're 16. That way, he'll find some way to benefit from you. First…he had to make sure you had nowhere left to go. So, necklace please?" She held out her hand expectantly.

Of course I didn't have it. Spot had it. I shook my head. Her eyes grew wide. "You don't have it?!"

She knocked me to the floor and searched my pockets, lining, everywhere. I watched as a look of fear and anxiety came over her eyes and I braced myself. She struck me across the face.

When she's scared, she sure is strong. My face stung and I tasted blood in my mouth.

"You ungrateful little…no key…Geoff will be…so stupid," she muttered on and on. With one last glare at me she disappeared back into the front of the carriage.

I waited.

She came back out a second later with an apologetic look in her eyes. She came over to us saying, "Sorry for slapping you, you couldn't have known. Here," she took off my mouth gag and wrist bandages. Quickly I undid Manny's. As Mrs. K redisappeared, Manny and I cleared our throats and rolled our wrists.

Manny looked up at me with his huge, innocent, and scared eyes. I pulled him onto my lap and stroked his hair. Great. He had followed me and now he was dragged into this mess. As selfish as it is, though, I was glad to have him with me.

I softly sang to Manny and soon I heard him breathing more easily. I thought about Mrs. K's words. So, if she's not lying, my mother stole my father's ancestor's key and now he wants it and me back. I didn't have the key or want my father back though. Geoff. I'm not going to call him my father.

I couldn't believe any of it. I felt so lost and so small. I had just lost my faith in the newsies and now I lost it with rich people. There was no one left to trust but my one true friend, Manny.

I sighed. Married by 16?! Geoff must be crazy. And the word marriage just _had _to make me think of You-Know-Who. I wondered what he was doing. What everyone was doing. I missed them. They probably didn't even remember me. And they have no idea that I'm being kidnapped. They'll never know, I guess.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out all thoughts. Softly I started singing again and soon fell back asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long right now. I'm right in the middle of an emergency.**

**Anyways…reviews would be really appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter / things are starting to make sense.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

Over the next few days we just traveled. By day and by night. Every other night we'd stay at a hotel along the way. Manny and I had to sleep in the same room as the Kentworthy's. That was frightening, I'll tell you. They had one of their drivers stay up and watch us all night. During the day that driver slept while the other drove. He just sat there, the K knife glinting in the slight moonlight.

I rarely slept. I kept thinking about the newsies and Geoff. What was ahead and what was behind. I don't think the enormity of everything that had happened hit me then. I knew it, then too.

And it annoyed me.

Why wasn't I crying? Why wasn't I mentally scarred?

Books is dead! The great and powerful Books! Magnet is gone! Magnet! Your father-like figure! Mush is moving on to bigger, better girls! Spot hates you!

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to bring up tears. Nothing. Nothing except a little pang of remorse.

Your "father" is taking you back! But not for love, for money! You're going to _finishing _school! Where all those snobby rich girls go! You've been kidnapped!

Nothing but a little pang of apprehension.

What is wrong with me?

It's almost as if…I can't feel anything. Because where would I have to turn? Not to friends, not to family, not to…the streets. I would be found by the Kentworthy's or whoever if I ran. And where would I run to?

I had no idea. And who would think about where I was? Or care? Manny. And Manny was right here with me.

So I was set. Stuck. Right here.

I'd never been this down.

--

I think we reached our destination in two weeks. But I couldn't really keep track. Time had just moved so quickly, it was all a blur.

Sometimes I'd ask questions. But that'd mostly just get me a glare or a "shut up".

I repeatedly asked one question though. One that bothered me a lot. "M'am," I would say. "How come Geoff knew the newsies would break my heart? Please tell, this time."

I would get a smile, and an actual answer. "Oh, he just _knew_, my dear."

"Don't call me your _dear_," I would snap. I didn't understand or like her response. From there an argument would escalate. Mrs. K always won. Mr. K just sat there grinning like an idiot. I really hate them both.

I'm a little embarrassed about how all those years I thought I was so much smarter than them…while all the while they were plotting my kidnapping. It all added up, I guess. All of the gifts, breakfasts, kindness…all there to lure me in. And it did. I felt so violated.

Anyways, the carriage stopped one night. Manny and I figured it was for another hotel. One of the drivers opened the back of the carriage and we stepped out, aching all over. Peering around in the darkness we noted that there was no hotel. Suddenly Manny pointed. "Look, Pip."

I looked. Looming in the darkness was a huge house. Castle, more like. It was made of stone and there were towers. A wrought iron gate guarded it. I listened to the muffled and hushed voices of the drivers and the Kentworthy's.

"…walk from here…unable to drive on this path…just ring at the gate…" I was able to pick up those key phrases from one of the drivers.

"Well, if we must, we must," it was easy to pick up Mrs. K's speech. "Children! Come along, now," she called. We walked around to the front of the carriage. "Now, we must walk up to Geoff's house. Do not even _think _about running off. This fence stretches all along his property. And large it may be - but it doesn't keep out animals such as wolves and spiders and such."

Alright. Wolves I could deal with. And that was probably made up anyways. But spiders…I can't deal with. I _hate _them. They're just so…creepy.

Mr. K rang at the gate. We waited for about thirty seconds when suddenly a figure appeared from the darkness and stopped right on the other side of the gate. He startled us, but only Mr. and Mrs. K showed it. Mr. K stumbled back a bit while Mrs. K gave a loud gasp of surprise. Manny and I exchanged a nervous bemused glance.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here," croaked the person – a man. He looked at each of us through gleaming beady eyes.

"I'm Henry Kentworthy, and this is my wife Jane. These are the children – Manny and _Pippa_," Mr. Kentworthy said, regaining his composure.

The man's eyes grew wide and he looked at me incredulously. "Could it be the _Pippa_?"

"Oh yes," Mr. Kentworthy gave an important nod.

The man quickly fumbled with some keys and stuck them in a lock. It gave an echoing moan as it opened. The man quickly came towards us. Suddenly I realized that he was coming towards _me_. I made a move to dash away, but I was too late. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed. "Stop it! Put me down! Now! Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" Demanded the man with a sneer in his voice.

"I – I dunno," I gave up.

"That's what I thought. Now, you're lucky your father wants you in one piece. Otherwise I'd teach ya a lesson right here and now."

"He's not my father," I said feebly yet firmly.

"Oh, yes he is," he said. Whatever. Let him think what he wands. "You three! Follow!"

So we made our way to the castle. The man kind of trotted with me on his back. Too bad I was facing away from the castle. I had no idea how close we were. I just watched Manny and the Kentworthy's behind us. It was quite an entertaining sight, I must say. Mrs. K's heels kept sinking into the dirt and she kept almost falling. Finally Mr. K picked her up and carried her bridal style. But he kept staggering under her weight. Manny followed behind, laughing silently.

Soon we started up some steps. The man banged on the door, which was quickly opened. He set me down roughly and grabbed my shoulders. "Now, listen to me," he lectured. "When you speak to Mr. Rinacci, you speak nicely. You don't be rude. Understand?"

I nodded, just to get him to leave me alone. He nodded to a maid who I just noticed. "It's her," he said to her gravely.

The maid nodded in return and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "We're going to go up to Mr. Rinacci's office now, miss," she said softly. Hmm. She seemed pretty nice. I wouldn't trust her though. She tried to pull me towards the stairwell, but I wouldn't budge.

"What ya gonna do with Manny?"

"Who is Manny?"

As if on cue, the Kentworthys burst through the door with Manny right behind them. Mr. Kentworthy looked worn out and physically strained. Mrs. Kentworthy had her hand draped over her forehead and actually did look pretty faint.

"Here you go, Jane dear," Mr. K said to her. He attempted to set her down, but in the process his knees buckled and sent them both crumpling to the ground. The maid rushed towards them, as did the man who carried me up here. Two more maids rushed out of the darkness as well to aid them. Manny came over to me and we shared a silent laugh.

A little gleam returned to my eye and I looked at Manny. I wiggled my eyebrows and motioned towards the stairs. He smiled, and we took off.

We raced up three flights of stairs, laughing the whole way as the voices calling after us faded. We raced down a dimly lit corridor until we came to a door that wasn't very big. I opened it and peered inside. It was dark.

"It's empty, Mans!"

We stepped inside and shut the door behind us. We panted and leaned back against the door.

"That was great," Manny breathed.

I laughed and nodded. "We really fooled them. Let's stay here all night!"

"That won't be necessary," Manny said. I frowned and looked down at him. He was looking up at me with wide eyes. I recognized fear in them. My head shot up and I stood up straight. Manny hadn't said that.

I looked around in the darkness, trying to make some shape out. Suddenly a kerosene lamp lit up, illuminating the face of a man. A man with dark hair and mysterious green eyes. We were not alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**So…this is my longest chapter yet! A lot happens…so read carefully!**

**Thanks to starcrossed who's been reviewing a lot! Anyone else out there who can review, please do!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

"Welcome," the man said, with this glint to his eyes. "Pippa, I presume?"

I shook off any feeling of fear and shock and looked him in the eye. "Who's askin'?"

He chuckled. "You've got your mother's spirit for sure. The name's Rinacci. Geoff Rinacci. You can call me Father."

My eyes widened. Of all the rooms we could have hidden in we just _had _to choose the one with my father in it. I glared at him. Mrs. K was right, his hair was my color. But she just _had _to forget the most important detail. His eyes were the same as mine. Exact same, from what I could see.

"I wont never call you father," I said darkly.

He laughed and smiled at me. You know, from a distance he actually looked like a nice guy. Someone you'd want to invite over for dinner or bring to a party or just talk to. I squinted and looked closer. He was that guy. On the outside. On the inside he was using that outside guy to get what he wants. Like me liking him. Which I wouldn't.

"Oh, in time I think you will, darling," he said lightly, but I could detect a darkly mean tone underneath.

"You wont never call me darling, neither," I told him.

He laughed again and walked towards me. I wanted to back away, but stubbornness and wanting to be rid of fear kept me grounded. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I shrugged his hand off and gave him the coldest stare I could muster. His eyes flashed with annoyance and he replaced his hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly. Ouch. That's going to bruise.

"Soon, _darling_," he said, reinforcing the fact that I had no control over him. "You will find the need to call me father."

He stood up and crossed the room, lighting some more lamps as he went. It was an office, now that we could see the whole room. My stupid bad luck. He took a seat at a desk. Propping his feet up, he leaned back in his chair leisurely and surveyed me.

"Let me get one thing straight," he said. "I do not care about your past or your feelings. No, I only care about your appearance and future. You will attend Boston's finest school for young ladies: Payne's Finishing School. You will depart in a week. Now, lucky for you, I do want you to be happy. So I'm offering you a bargain. You let me turn you into a lady, without protest, and I'll send your friend here to a fine school for boys in Boston. If you don't agree, he'll stay here with me." He grinned evilly at this last part.

And it _was _evil. It left me no choice. I couldn't let Manny stay here with this awful man! And me…a lady…that was a sacrifice I was willing to make for Manny. "I'll…do it," I muttered.

"What was that, sorry?" The bum. He knew exactly what I said.

"I'll do it!"

"Pip, no, you don't have to," Manny's feeble and fear filled voice piped up.

I looked down at him and took his hand. "I do, Mans. For you, I will. We'se got ta stay together."

Geoff laughed from his desk. "How touching, really. And wonderful decision, my little Pippa! First off, let me call the maid." He got up and pulled this rope thingy that I hadn't noticed before. He returned to his desk. "Anyways, I'm going to send you two off to bed. First step to becoming a lady is proper sleep to rid the chance of dark circles. And even though you're dressed as a boy – by the way enjoy it because it's the last time in your life you ever will – I can see that we wont have much trouble getting you to look like a girl. You're very becoming already, which is promising for the future."

I glared at him. "You're just a –"

"Ah, ah, ah, no protesting. And that includes talking back."

I huffed. This was going to be frustrating. Suddenly the door opened behind us and Manny and I jumped out of the way. It was the maid from earlier.

"You rang, sir," she said humbly.

"Ah, yes, Gretel, this is Pippa and Manny, I assume you met before. Pippa, Gretel will be your main maid while you are here. Manny, yours is Linda, Gretel, where is Linda?"

"Right here, sir, I'm sorry sir," said a shorter maid who rushed in.

"Ah, yes, Linda, here are Pippa and Manny, yours is Manny, I presume you know. And do try your best to be on time. Promptness always makes a good impression."

"Yes sir," she bowed her head.

"Now, show Pippa and Manny to their rooms. They are adjacent, because once again, I am just that kind," he smiled. "Now, Pippa, say goodnight to your father."

I looked at him for a second and then got on my knees and looked upwards. I clasped my hands together and said, "Goodnight, Father!" Then I got up and walked out of the room, smiling. I would try to get him in every way possible.

Manny bolted out behind me laughing. "Good one! Geez, that guy is really somethin' awful. At least we won't be near him all year."

"I hate him! Imagine, Manny, _me_, a _lady_."

"You was a lady once, remember? On your boithday? A year ago?"

"Ya, I remember that," I said, rolling my eyes. "And the _Kentworthy's_ dressed me up. I hate them too. That whole time, Mans, they was trickin' us. And all the while we thought we was smartah."

Manny shook his head. "I can't believe all dis has happened. In one day that all happened."

I nodded in agreement as the maids came out of the office, shutting the door behind them. They lead us down the hall and we walked in silence for a few moments. Then Linda turned and looked behind us before she turned to Gretel and said, "God, I hate him!"

"Oh, I know dear, he's so harsh."

"No, no, I'm not just mad because he got mad at me for being late. Last night, you know how there was lots of noise coming from his room?"

"Yes," Gretel said, her brow furrowed in intrigue. I was intrigued too.

"That wasn't his wife! It was…it was…me!"

Gretel gasped. "What? How could he?"

"It was awful, Gretel! Just as you said! And we can't do anything about it," she said mournfully.

"You were havin' a party with him," Manny asked from behind.

Linda turned around and gave a small side smile at Gretel. "Yes dear, only he was the only one having fun."

"And he's only supposed to have parties with his wife?"

"That's right. But he has parties with many different people."

"He's no good."

"He's no good," Linda repeated.

--

Our rooms were nice. We each had a separate bathroom. They were nicer than the Kentworthy's, and I had never thought that possible.

And our maids were nice. It was nice to know that they also were against Geoff. We learned that Geoff kept their families in a nice home a little while away, and if the maids spoke out against him he would evict them. The maids were forced to support their families and make this sacrifice. He was so manipulative.

Over the course of the next week, I rarely saw / avoided Geoff. Gretel, Linda, Manny, and I often went into a town to get clothes and supplies. If I was going to have to be a lady, I was going to have to dress like one. The clothes were pretty but I longed for my loose fitting boys clothes. Manny was embarrassed about having to wear these rich boy knickers and boots. He also had to comb his hair. We really looked ridiculous.

I thought about home all the time. What were the newsies doing? What was the headline? Did they wonder where we were? How was Jack? And Spot? And Race? And everyone? And Mush? I hoped they were happy.

After a week we said goodbye. It was late winter still. We would be spending the rest of this year and the summer studying and catching up. Manny and I rode the train together. The first time in our lives. It was pretty exciting. We were sitting in a box which was traveling on wheels down a track. What could be cooler? Flying in the air? Now _that _was something that I wish I could experience even more than being on this train. Too bad no one's thought of how to do that yet.

Manny and I actually talked about that. The future. Our future and the future of the world. We thought that someday people would have cars that could drive in the air and on the ground. And there would be giant carriages in the air. And all people had to do to get from one place to another was press a button. They could change the way they looked too.

Our future? We decided we'd find each other as often as possible. Other than that we really had no idea what to expect.

As soon as we stepped off of the train with our luggage, the feeling of being in a city hit us again. People were bustling around and vendors were selling things. Tall buildings rose up and all sorts of people walked along the streets. I'd never been to Boston, but it reminded me so much of New York. I think New York was a bit more bustling, though. Two nicely dressed men walked up to us and said, "Are you Pippa and Manny Rinacci?"

Manny was supposed to pose as my brother. We nodded.

They were drivers. One was for Manny and the other for me. Manny and I turned to each other. Tears pricked my eyes. This was it. I would be able to see Manny sometimes, but this would be the first time I was on my own. Without anyone I knew. And poor Manny! Alone as well.

We hugged for what seemed like an eternity. I kissed him on the head and he kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, Mans," I whispered.

"I love you too, Pip," he whispered back, his voice wobbling.

We hugged one last time before the drivers pulled us away to our respective carriages, our trunks already loaded on. I took a seat in the carriage and looked out the window to watch as Manny's carriage pulled away.

This was it. I was alone.

--

In the carriage, I allowed some tears to slip out. I chastised myself and vowed that _this _was the last time I'd show any weakness.

I tried to think of something good that could come out of this. Gretel told me I was going to get to learn to play the piano! That was cool! I have always wanted to learn how! And I bet there would be some nice girls there. I could make some friends who were girls, finally!

The carriage pulled to a stop 20 minutes later and I became a nervous wreck. The driver unloaded my trunks and I stepped out of the carriage. More like tripped out, actually. But fortunately the driver was there to stop me from falling.

I looked at this school. It had a very tall gate around it. It looked like a nice building, but what was going on inside I was sure was not nice. We rang at the gate and soon a man came to greet us. He took my trunks and I thanked my driver who in turn left. I followed the man into the building. He asked my name and then proceeded up a flight of stairs. The stairs were long and winding, but I was in good shape. We got off the stairs and the 7th floor, I think. He led me down a hall and stopped at a door.

"You have this room all to yourself," he told me as he pushed open the door. I looked around. It was simple and quaint. There was a bed with a white comforter. There was a mirror and a dresser and a nightstand. My favorite part was the window. It looked down to the street which I had just come up from. I turned to thank the man, but he was gone. I closed the door and lay down on my bed. It was a while before I was able to get to sleep.

--

I awoke the next morning to someone pounding on the door. "Get up! Breakfast in half an hour!"

Wow. Usually I got up really early. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I put on the simplest dress I had – white top with a brown skirt – followed by a brown dress coat, stockings, and brown shoes. I ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth. I tied my hair up with a white ribbon. I took a look at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked somewhat ladylike.

I opened the door and saw a bunch of girls bustling along the corridors. It was odd. I closed my eyes and remembered all the newsies running around getting ready. I really missed them.

Suddenly one girl said, "Who are you?" I opened my eyes and looked for the source of the speaker. All of the girls had stopped what they were doing and were looking at me expectantly.

"I-I'm Pippa," I said to the wall.

One girl snorted and said, "Oh, and I guess you expect that just because of what you look like we'll like you."

I saw the speaker. She looked a little bit older than me. She had straight blonde hair, milky skin, and blue eyes. Her eyes were narrowed and one hand was on her hip.

"I never said anything about that," I said, confused. Why would anyone like me just because of my appearance, anyways?

The girl snorted again. "It's obvious that you were _thinking _it."

Boy she was snotty. "Oh, and I presume that because of your clairvoyant powers, snorting, and words, you expect me to be intimidated by you?"

She looked aghast at me. I smirked at her and walked away. I hoped the direction was walking in was towards the stairs. She called after me, "Ooh! Miss Pippa, you have just made enemies with every girl in this _school_! No one talks to Penelope like that! I'll tell my sister and she'll get all the older girls against you, too!"

I shrugged as I walked and didn't respond. My smile widened as I heard her huff loudly in annoyance.

I really wasn't meant to be friends with girls.

--

So began my journey as a student at Payne's Finishing School. Here I am now, three years later, as I said before, on the roof. Of this school.

Penelope had been right. She had told her sister, Ophelia, and all the girls young and old hated me. Some would try to be my friend, but Penelope would threaten her with something like, "You won't be invited to my ball this winter" or "Then I'll just have to tell Matthew what you're really like" referring to any boy the girl had a crush on. We often met up for socials with boys schools – especially Manny's which was very lucky. Manny and I would sit together, go out and walk together, or go out on the roof together. Sometimes I would be interested in boys, and would dance with them. A lot were interested in me, to Penelope's dismay. It's not like I was being conceited about it though. Her boyfriend – Charles – is not a great guy. Manny says he's dumb. And if they're dancing he'll look at me with this look in his eye boys sometimes get and he'll wink at me. I feel bad for Penelope because of this, but I know if I told her she'd get mad at me.

I had a boyfriend. His name was Lawrence. He was sixteen. Mush's and Spot's age. Two years older than me. He was very cute. He had dark hair that hung into his eyes and vibrant green eyes. He was very sweet. I heard all the girls talking about him in the common room, hoping that he'd ask them to dance. But he came to me. And not even to ask me to dance. Just to talk. He wasn't really aggressive like some of the other guys were. I had my first kiss since Mush with him. And I actually really liked him.

Until I found him with Claire. She's fifteen. And one of Penelope's cohorts. I was sad, but not very much. I had been thinking about breaking things off with him anyways. Because good things never last. And I wanted to end the relationship before I could get hurt. I had been too late.

I remember walking into the side room to meet Manny. Manny – by the way – is growing into quite the catch. He's eleven now. And starting to like girls. He's naturally golden skinned and his always unkempt brown hair is adorable. Anyways, I walked in and say Lawrence sitting on a chair. Claire was straddling him on his lap and kissing him. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were on her chest. I almost laughed and the sight. Both looked pretty uncomfortable.

At that moment I thought back to my first kiss with Mush. On the roof in Manhattan. I wish I could go back to that day.

And then my first kiss with Lawrence. We were taking a walk outside. It was a nice night out. We were standing by a dock, looking out over the water. The stars and the moonlight shone in the water. This made me think of Mush – the Prince of the Seas, and me, the Princess of the Stars. It made me smile.

"You're beautiful when you smile," Lawrence said softly, drawing me out of my thoughts. He brushed some hairs out of my face and let his hand linger there, cupping my face.

I didn't know what to do. I knew he was going to kiss me. But what was _I _supposed to do with my hands? I couldn't just stand there with my arms limp at my side. So I curled my hand around his neck and up into his hair. He smiled and leaned in closer. And we kissed. His other hand was at my waist, drawing me in closer. I thought about where to put my other arm. I decided on wrapping it around his shoulder. It was pretty comfortable that way so I tried to focus on the kiss. I kissed him back lightly and his grip tightened around me. Geez, he pressed me up close to him. But I liked the kiss. It was nice.

Suddenly I felt something else press up against my lips. It was his tongue. His _tongue_! Gross! I quickly broke the kiss and looked up at him.

He smiled and opened his eyes halfway. "Sorry," he said.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. He closed his eyes again and leaned back in. The kiss wasn't anything mind blowing, but it was nice. I did like it. So I let him.

He kissed me on the lips lightly and leaned back a bit. He did it again and then kissed my nose forehead. Then he just pulled me in and rested his head on mine. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes.

And thought of Mush. I felt so guilty thinking of him! Well, he had been the only guy I kissed before, so wasn't it natural to think of him?

I drew myself in closer to Lawrence. Here was a guy who liked me. I wanted to think of him. He tightened his grip on me even more and rubbed my back.

Kissing became a normal thing for us. We always managed to sneak one in. And it was nice.

So as I stood here watching him kiss Claire, I thought of how I was guilty, too. For thinking of Mush. I slowly turned and left the room. I heard him yell, "Pippa!" But I just walked out, bumping into Manny.

"Mans, let's go for a walk," I said.

On the walk I told him about what happened.

"Well, Pip, I have to tell you," Manny's speech has also improved. "Every night he'd been with you he'd come back and all the older guys would sit around him while he told them everything you guys did."

Oh God. My cheeks flushed bright red.

"You've got a lot of attention from boys, Pip. I don't like it. They all talk about wanting you while Lawrence just sits there smiling because he has you."

"Well, my attention's not on boys, Mans," I reassured him. "It's on getting into that other school."

Oh yea. The other school. This year a select few students from my and Manny's school's were to be selected to attend another school that was better than the ones we currently attended. I didn't know where the school was. But Manny and I both worked to be at the top of our class in order to get out of here. And the headmaster, Madame Plufont, told me I pretty much had it. She really likes me. Just another thing for the girls at my school to hate me for.

"Me too," Manny said. "Oh, and Pip. I forgot to tell you. I…I…"

"Spit it out," I said.

"I…have a girlfriend!"

"You…what? You're only eleven!"

Manny smiled.

"What's her name?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Manny laughed and took off. "You'll never be able to catch me in those shoes!"

I glared at him and took my shoes off. Who cares about my stockings? I lifted my dress and sprinted after him.

We must have looked a sight, me, a girl in a fancy dress sprinting after a smartly dressed boy. But who cares? We lived for these few moments of fun and carefree play. Our laughter echoed into the night as the stars watched over us.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They're great!**

**And pj – don't worry. There's a lot to keep track of. Jack isn't really Pippa's brother…he just found her when she was a baby and he's called her his sister ever since. Manny isn't Pippa's brother either, Geoff (her father) is just calling him that to avoid suspicion sending him to school without any other 'parents'. I tried to talk about that some in this chapter. I hope that helps…if not just ask me any questions!!**

**And – as for her re-meeting the newsies…we'll see! ;)**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**ooo**

So, ya. Here I am, on the roof. It is one week after I caught Lawrence. And I'm pretty down. As I was saying before…there's no one I can trust. Rich people? Nope. My family? None. Jack? Not here. The newsies? Don't want me. Girls? All hate me. Boys? Can't trust 'em. Manny? Yup. And like I said in the beginning, also Mud.

Manny and I were on a walk one night when we heard some crying. We followed the noises and to our shock we found a little baby. Laying in a little cradle…in the mud. Manny came up with the name. There was a note saying "please help him".

Seeing that little baby there reminded me of so many things. Me, first of all. Being left out in a cradle with a note. This reminded me of Jack rescuing me and becoming my surrogate brother. This reminded me of all our adventures together. And one in particular.

_I was about six years old, making Jack almost nine. Jack and I were walking down the street in the late afternoon. The streets were crowded._

"_Jack," I had said. "Where do ya think all these people is goin'?"_

_No answer. I looked up, and he was gone. I panicked. I yelled his name and turned around in circles looking for him, bumping into people in the process. I started running. I don't know where I was going; I just wanted to get away from all of these people. I couldn't think with all of them clustered around me. I dodged around people and blindly turned corners. _

_Finally, out of breath, I stopped. I was in the middle of no where. I had reached a place with no people. But now I felt very much alone._

_I looked around. I was sort of in a square. A mega mini one. There were three dark allies leading to where I was. This wasn't a good sign. One of them was the one I'd come from. But I didn't know which one. And darkness was quickly descending. _

_I sat against a wall and put my head in my hands. Suddenly I heard footsteps and harsh voices. They were coming down one of the allies. I stood up and quickly scrambled behind a few crates. Pressing myself against the crates and wall I actually prayed that I wouldn't be seen._

_I could hear the harsh words of the men. "Kill him…time's runnin' out…the bastard…" They slowly faded though, to my relief. Why do grown ups always have so many cruel things to talk about?_

_I started to cry. It was very dark out now and I had no idea where I was. And it wasn't like Jack and I had a "sleeping place" that I could try and find. We slept wherever we felt like. _

_I tried so hard not to cry. But it was hard. Jack always told me that crying was for babies and girls. So I usually tried not to._

_I think I fell asleep there, in that position. I'm not sure for how long, though. All I know is at the end of my dream I heard someone calling my name. I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream._

_I stood up hastily and tried to hear it again. "Pippa," came the voice. It sounded tired and desperate, but it was still firm and strong. It was Jack, for sure. A smile invaded my face and I yelled, "JACK!"_

"_Pippa?"_

"_Jack!" I blindly ran through the darkness towards his voice. I heard him running towards me as well._

"_Pippa!"_

"_Jack, Jack! I's coming!"_

_We collided. Not a bad, bone crushing collide. "Pippa, oh Pippa," Jack said, as he picked me up and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back as tightly as possible. Burying my head in his shoulder I just said his name over and over. _

_I felt something wet on my head. I realized it was Jack crying. Jack. Crying. Normally, I would have laughed. Right now, it made me want to cry. And I did._

_After probably about three hundred thousand hours he pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. Really close to his face, too._

"_Nevah, EVAH, do that ta me again. Ya hear? You scared me so bad," Jack told me fiercely. Then his face softened and he said, "I thought I'd lost ya. You're my only family, Pip."_

I almost laughed at that memory. He had cried when we'd been separated for a few hours. We've been separated for years, now. I wonder how he was feeling. After all the time we'd had together he must miss me a _bit_. I thought back to that night. When everything changed. And Jack's face. He had refused to look at me.

I sure was missing him. And everyone else, too. I sighed and faced the fact that even if I couldn't trust them, I still wanted to see them. I would have to find a way. Even if it was just for a day.

And I realized that grown ups always say cruel things because they do cruel things.

--

The next morning I woke up and a bit of anticipation hit me. Today was the day everyone who was going to find out who would be going to a finer school. There would be a ceremony with my school, Manny's school, another girl's school, and another boy's school.

I became a bit of a nervous wreck. Manny and I both _had _to get in. That way, we could get away from everyone here. Start again. Maybe it was just the Boston girls who didn't like me.

We were supposed to look nicer today than usual, since the board of directors _and _student's parents would be in attendance. I had received notice a week earlier that my dear father would be deprived of this crucial moment. He had other important business to attend to. Of course, Manny and I were distraught. Our kind, loving, "father" wouldn't be there. How sad.

I decided to wear my favorite colors. Navy and white. Hey, just because the Kentworthy's had tricked me into wearing a dress with these colors a few years ago doesn't mean I stopped wearing them.

So I pulled on a navy dress. It had a modestly scooped neckline and short (non puffy) sleeves. It had a plaited skirt which went just below my knees. I pulled on some stockings – with difficulty, I haven't quite mastered the art of getting dressed yet. I added the finishing touches: a wide white sash around the middle with a bow in the back and white patent shoes. Now for my hair…I had no idea what to do with it. It would be distracting to people if I let it down, because younger kids always wanted to bounce my ringlets (some things never change) and the older girls just thought I was trying too hard or something stupid. Plus, it was annoying when I always had to pull my hair out of my face or tuck it behind my ears. So I braided it and allowed some stray hairs to fall across my forehead and cheeks. Those I didn't mind so much because when I walked they went back on their own. Putting in pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet I decided to look in the mirror.

No, _actually _look in the mirror. First I closed my eyes and remembered myself before I came here. I had been a boy, basically. I was scrawny, pretty short, golden tan because of the outdoor work, bright green eyes (with freckles, of course!), and ringlety hair.

I opened them and took a look at myself. Really, I don't spend a lot of time in front of the mirror. And if I do it's always for one part of me. Like my hair, or my back to see the buttons or ties in a dress, or to see an outfit. This time, I was going to analyze myself.

I'm pretty different. I'm still not tall, but not short. And I'm not so scrawny anymore…but slender I guess. Female parts had started to change my shape. I'm curvier around the waist and have a small bust. I hope it'll stay small, too. Some girls around here are just huge up there, and guys like it I think. I personally think it's too much of a load to deal with. I mean with running and jumping around they just attract attention like _that_. Not that these girls do a lot of running and jumping.

Anyways…my skin tone had gotten lighter. I think I'm back to my natural complexion, which is a light golden tan. Very light, more peachy golden. If that makes sense. My mouth is fuller and darker. My hair is a bit longer and glossier now that I actually have to take care of it.

My outfit looks so foreign compared to what I used to wear. I really do look upper class. Like those girls with Mush on my 10th birthday. Who I'd despised!

And I despise how I look! I'm a traitor! A newsie traitor! All because of my stupid father. I hate him even more than this school or how I'm forced to maintain myself! All I want to do is tear these clothes off, turn back the clock, and stay home that fateful day. Actually say something to someone. Not run off and disappear selfishly. Look at what I had caused!

The newsies were probably being searched right at this instant for that key. Geoff, my stupid father, had been pretty adamant about wanting it back. And Spot had it. Could they be getting beaten or…or worse…right at this instant?

All this happened because Jack just _had _to find me in my basket. Because my mother _had _to go and die on me. Because no one was left for me to go to because my father _had _to have raped her and left her alone. My birth was an accident. I shouldn't be here. Books wouldn't be dead. Magnet wouldn't be missing. The newsies could have grown up without having to always shape up because of a girl being continuously in their presence.

A door down the hall slammed and I snapped out of it. I sort of startled myself, as I was still looking in the mirror. Except the reflection now had tears streaking down her face. I angrily wiped them away and pressed up against the glass. Suddenly another memory came to me.

"_You gots freckles in your eyes, you know dat," Mush asked, looking intently at me._

"_Ya, I know," I said, smiling._

"_Do I gots any?"_

_I looked. "No, sorry."_

"_Look closer!" Closer? Our faces were already inches apart! I softly pressed my forehead and nose against his and looked into his eyes again._

"_You got two giant freckles," I concluded. This sort of satisfied him. "How many do I have?"_

"_Dere are…two in dis one…and four in dis one," he said._

"_Four?!" I was ecstatic. A new freckle! "How big's it?"_

"_Same size as de others. 'Cept the biggest one right here."_

I smiled at the memory. I had gotten so happy so easily back then. My smile widened as I realized something. My eyes haven't changed. They are still green, and still have that one big freckle. There is even a new one, I have three in one eye now.

With a new sense of hope I left for the ceremony.

--

"…and from the Curtis School for Boys, three achieving students have won the award. In order of age: first is Manny Rinacci."

A wave of relief hit me. Manny was in. He grinned at me from across the room as he accepted a scroll and took a seat with the rest of the recipients. They would announce my school after Manny's.

"Next is Philip Gratten," I applauded politely for him but couldn't stop grinning at Manny.

Shoot. My grin disappeared as I realized that they were going to announce the third boy. And Lawrence, who had been shooting me desperate looks this whole time, was sure to receive it. He was the smartest boy in his class, and he had very wealthy parents.

"And the final recipient is…" I watched as Lawrence even began to stand. "Lawrence Baldwin."

Great. Just what I needed. Lawrence cockily walked up to the stage to receive his award. He flashed a grin out at everyone and I heard girls around me sighing and whispering things like, "Oh, no, no more Lawrence," or "This is just awful!" I agreed with the second statement.

I looked back up at the stage to see Lawrence sit down next to Manny and put his arm around Manny's seatback. Then he gave Manny a rub on the head. I smiled as Manny glared at him, stood up, and walked to the row behind him to take an empty chair. I couldn't suppress a giggle as I saw Lawrence's uncomfortable face at such a public display of someone not liking him.

"And now for the lovely young ladies from Payne's Finishing School. Two students have been accepted," I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut. This was it.

"In order of age…Pippa Rinacci!"

All tenseness in my body just melted away as the speaker said my name. I stood up somewhat shakily but happily as people started clapping around me. I made my way for the stage, sort of numb with the realization that I was about to get the heck out of this place! Both Manny and I! I accepted the award and shook the speaker's hand. Some whistles and yelling came from the boys sections, but for once I wasn't annoyed or uncomfortable…I just didn't care. I'd be leaving them anyways. I ignored Lawrence's motions to sit next to him and took my place next to Manny.

We took each other's hand and I squeezed his. We exchanged huge smiles, knowing we'd celebrate more later.

Suddenly the name "Penelope Goodwill" interrupted my daze. Penelope!? Are you kidding me?! She was very well connected, but not very smart at all! What a corrupt...speaker. Er, person who decides who will go to the school.

Penelope practically pranced up the aisle and accepted her scroll with a huge fake smile. She gave me a haughty one, as well, as she took her seat next to Lawrence. She leaned in, very obviously touching him, and whispered, very obviously loud, "Now that we're leaving together, we can have some _real _fun."

Lawrence shifted uncomfortably and I almost laughed out loud. For some reason she thought I was all torn up about the Lawrence and Claire thing. I totally wasn't, which made her efforts to make me mad seem pathetic and funny.

"And now, to announce where each of these students will be placed," continued the speaker. A slight murmur of confusion erupted. We all thought we were going to the same place. "The first school I will mention is the finest school in the country. And for the first time students from our school district were invited there. _Students_, mind you not just one student. Two, in fact. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Mary and Matthew's School for Advanced Girls and Boys has accepted two students." Another murmur erupted from the adult section. This must be a pretty good school. I said "both or neither" over and over in my head, meaning both Manny and I or neither of us. "Help me welcome Pippa and Manny Rinacci!"

I've gone through so many periods of tense waiting and then sudden relief today.

I couldn't believe it! Both Manny and I! NO Penelope or Lawrence! Manny and I walked to center stage and beamed in pride.

It wasn't pride of us getting into this great school, which was what everyone was clapping about for us. As I looked out upon the crowd, I wondered if they'd still clap if they knew Manny and I's story. Our pride came from the fact that we have been able to remain together for this long. After everything we've been though. As cruel as fate has been, it has allowed us to stay with each other.

--

Later that night the recipients were congratulated at a nice reception. I made it a point to keep busy dancing with random boys from other schools or talking with Manny to an admiring parent who wanted to know just how we'd done it…in order to escape Lawrence. I knew he was looking for me. And I really did not want to talk to him. So as much as I hated it, I had to dance with other boys. He was polite, so he wouldn't interrupt us.

The speaker came to talk to Manny and I at one point in the night.

"You two will be leaving in three days," she told us. "It won't be a long train ride, and someone will be waiting there for you."

"Where is the school, m'am," I inquired.

The woman smiled and patted me on the shoulder like I was a lost little child. "It's in the Battery, my child. I presume you know where that is?"

Oh yes, I knew where that was. That was a borough. In none other than…New York City.

**Uh oh…Pip's goin' back…what's gonna happen…? )**

**Review if you can!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Helloo! Thanks for the reviews!! **

_**P. Juliar**_** – no worries, I did say it I think but it's been three years at the school (since the kidnapping), so Pippa is fourteen. Thanks for reviewing so much!**

_**starcrossed**_** – your long reviews are the best! I appreciate it so much! I'm glad you like my story. And that whole metaphor thing was actually exactly what I was going for. Except, for the bigger scope of the metaphor, Jack would represent all of the newsies.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading!**

**oOoOo**

I felt like I was going to faint. New York City…I was going back. Well, the Battery was a separate borough…but it was close to Manhattan. I'd always known I'd have to find some way to get back, but I hadn't expected it now. I don't think I would have ever expected or been ready for it.

After we learned of the location, Manny and I excused ourselves from the room. Manny had been pretty shocked as well. We went to the parlor – which was empty – and sat down to talk.

"Wow…" I began.

"We're going back…" Manny continued.

"Do you think we'll see them?"

Manny frowned. "Do you want to see them?"

I thought about that question. "Yes. I do. I actually do. I always think about them, and I at least have to know how they are. Do you?"

"Good," Manny sighed. "I do too. But if you hadn't wanted to, I'd have stayed with you."

I smiled at him and pulled him closer. He was so good to me. "If you had wanted to," I told him. "I would've gone too."

We sat in silence for a few moments, musing over what would happen. How many times had we found ourselves in this situation? Of receiving sudden information and not knowing what lies ahead? Three, I think. One was when we were kidnapped. Two was before arriving at the school. And three is now.

So many questions ran through my head. Questions which I had thought about before but not wanted to think too deeply about. A new and desperate force took over me wanting to know the answers now that we could possibly see everyone. Did they miss us? Will they remember us? Are they all still there? Has Magnet been found? Is Spot still torn up over Books?

"Manny, do you think they miss us?"

Manny's brow creased in thought. "I think so. I mean, everyone loved you, Pip," I shook my head slightly at that. "No, really, Pip, they did! Sure, that one night they said that stuff to you. But they were just using you as a scapegoat. They were mad and confused about what had happened and they decided to blame you. I think if we hadn't been kidnapped they would have said sorry for doing that. I sure hope they realize by now that it wasn't your fault."

I thought about this. Really thought about it. I figured that was what it was, them just upset and blaming me, when it happened…but not really had any reason to believe it.

"I just can't imagine Jack," Manny said softly. "He loved you so much. You always put a smile on his face or a light in his eye. He was always looking out for you. Watching you two before made me think that if I were in a real family, that was what it would be like with a sister. Like I am now, with you. And Spot. He needed you, as a friend. Anytime anything bad happened, you were there. You just listened. Sometimes you gave advice. Sometimes you just gave him a hug. And I heard that you – besides Books – were the only person who Spot fully opened up to. Now with you _and _Books gone…he must be holding everything inside him."

Manny looked at me sort of nervously before continuing, "And, Pip, don't interrupt me, but Mush too," I frowned but didn't interrupt. "He tried really hard to be a good husband. I won't say anything else, just that he's missing you. Everyone's missing you."

"And you," I sighed. "Boots'll be so happy to see you."

Manny smiled at that. "I haven't seen him in so long!"

The light in his eyes that was growing made my anticipation turn into excitement as well. They would be excited to see us! We would have to find some newsie clothes to wear so that they might recognize us.

Manny and I spent the rest of the night on that couch, either silent or talking, all the while thinking about what was to come.

Until a certain someone had to come and interrupt.

--

You guessed it. Lawrence. Manny left to go to the bathroom, and _bam_¸ there he was. Sitting where Manny had in an instant.

Ugh. Just what I needed. I had too much on my mind to deal with him right then. I got up and walked towards the bathroom as well.

Lawrence shot up and stopped me. He put his hands on my upper arms and tried to get me to look at him. "Pippa, please! Just listen! That thing with Claire…it was nothing! I really don't like her. She came onto me and I was just trying to push her off as you came in! Please, you have to believe me!"

He looked and sounded desperate. And now that I thought about it that must've been why he and Claire looked so uncomfortable and why his hands were on her chest. "Okay, I believe you." I shoved past him and mentally sighed as he stopped me again.

"Pip! That's it? I really am sorry if that caused you to hurt. And I –"

I couldn't bear this any longer. "No, listen to me, Lawrence. You shouldn't be apologizing," I said somewhat as if I was annoyed. "In fact, _I _should be thanking you."

"What?" Lawrence asked incredulously.

"Seeing you like that made me realize that I don't like you like that. At all. I had actually been thinking about breaking things with you anyways, but you beat me to it, so _thank you_."

"What is it about me? That you don't like?" I could see the hurt in his eyes and I felt somewhat sorry for him. But mostly I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Oh, Lawrence, it's not you. It's me. I just kept thinking of someone else when I was with you which is unfair, so I'm sorry for that."

"Who'd you think of?"

Mush. My husband. A newsie. Who divorced me. "Just this guy I used to know."

"Is he one of your buddies from New York City?"

I froze. How did he know about that? "Huh?"

"Oh, I heard you talking. Manny mentioned some bizarre names…Speck and Mouse, I think. And Jack."

Speck and Mouse. Hah. But no 'hah' for the fact that he heard us.

"Ya, they're nicknames. Ever heard of those?"

"I have," Lawrence said. He sighed. "So I guess this is it?"

"This is it," I repeated.

"I'm off to Dover for my school, and by the way congratulations on your school," he said. There's Lawrence for you. I just dumped him and he doesn't hesitate to compliment me, remaining always the perfect gentleman.

I gave him a hug. He seemed somewhat surprised, but I think he deserved it. So that was it. I wouldn't have this Lawrence thing hanging over my head anymore. I was so relieved.

--

_3 DAYS LATER_

I started packing this morning. Just putting dress after dress from my wardrobe into my bags. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my hands reached into the dresser to find it empty.

Wait.

My hands stumbled upon some worn yet soft clothing. I lifted it out. And there was my newsie outfit. I shook them out and my navy cabby hat tumbled out. A huge smile crossed my face. I quickly searched the white shirt I wore underneath my navy one for a bloodstain. It was there. I had tripped and fallen, scraping my hip. I chuckled softly, remembering how proud I'd been of the scar. Which has just about faded by now.

I neatly folded the clothes and gently stowed them in one of my bags. They were too small to fit now, but their sentimental value was priceless.

The same man who had taken my bags up when I arrived here. As I followed him down the stairs, I wondered what had happened to him in the past three years.

I walked out of that school without a second glance.

The only thing I cared about there was Mud. Yesterday I had said goodbye to him. I couldn't bring him with me and wouldn't be able to care for him at my new school. So I had to act in his best interest and leave him with the headmistress – who was a decent woman.

The sun shined brightly and reflected off the newly fallen February snow. I sat in the carriage looking out the window, just watching people passing by. Each time I wondered what had happened to them in the past three years. Maybe some had gotten married. Maybe some had gotten divorced. Maybe some had children. Maybe some got a job. I was overwhelmed by this new sense of curiosity on the subject of people's pasts.

Manny and I met up at the train station. Our drivers loaded our luggage into one compartment and we thanked them and said goodbye. With one last look at Boston we boarded the train.

It was early in the morning, and I for one had not gotten much sleep the night before. So most of my journey was spent sleeping, and I believe the same applies to Manny.

Before we knew it someone was knocking on our compartment door. We groggily stretched and yawned as two men entered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your drivers miss," one said.

"Our…our drivers?"

"Yes miss," said the other.

"I didn't mean it like that…buy you mean we're _in _the Battery?"

"Yes, miss and we must move along and unload your trunks," the first said impatiently. They started gathering our trunks and taking them outside. Manny and I sat there in a daze. We were there. Back in New York City. Neither of us moved until the drivers came back in and told us it was time.

We slowly rose and stepped outside into the streets of our home-city.

--

I'm sorry to say that we spent the rest of the winter, spring, and summer catching up with school and the curriculum…and not visiting the newsies. I got a little bit more apprehensive.

But getting back – it was like a whole other part of me just…woke up! Just the knowledge of being here filled my stomach with butterflies and my mind with wonder. The past events were so surreal that it was hard to believe I had ever left New York.

The girls here are nicer, I must say. They are a lot more focused on their studies than the girls back in Boston.

I have one good friend. She's my roommate. Her name is Felicity. She is sometimes overbearing and obnoxious but it is nice to have someone to talk to about school and such. She has long red hair, pale skin, freckles, and dark blue eyes. She is very pretty and loves boys.

It's the fall now. She had three different boyfriends over the summer. _Three_. That seems like a bit much to me. I met all of them. The first one I actually liked. He didn't give me those looks when Felicity turned her back. And Felicity really liked him, I'm sure. He actually broke up with her because he found her cheating on him.

Like I said – Felicity has her flaws.

I could tell she was devastated…but she moved on.

She has a new boyfriend now. She won't tell me anything about him except how gorgeous he is. The thing is – he's a low class guy. So it's frowned upon by our school to court someone such as that. So, they meet in secret. I'm actually going with her tonight. He's bringing one of his friends (should be great fun) and we're going to meet on the corner of Hamstead and Rose.

--

"Ready?" Felicity asked, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

I smirked and shook my head at her. "Of course."

She smiled back and lifted the window. "You first," she said.

I smirked again. She always did stuff like that. She had no idea how she was going to get down, so she had me go first so she could copy my moves.

I climbed out the window and tiptoed along the gutter line, holding the roof as I went. Vines crept up the side of the building. So, seeing nothing else, I seized the strongest one I could find and repelled my way down. Within a few minutes I landed on the ground and brushed myself off. Felicity joined me five minutes later.

"Okay, step one, complete!" She whispered.

We made our way over to part of the gate which had been "fixed" many years before. Well hidden was a door. It unlatched from the outside and inside and just looked like the bars, but someone had installed tiny hinges and latches.

We crept through the door and were free! Felicity did a little victory dance and I shook my head at her. I took off running towards the streets we would meet in, Felicity laughing in pursuit behind me. I easily got ahead of her. I wanted to see this boyfriend without her commentary of his every feature. I came down Burlington Road and reached Rose Street. One block down was the corner with Hamstead Street. I could see two boys standing there. I quickly walked towards them, still trying to get there without Felicity but not wanting to come across as desperate to these boys. I slowly approached them and they turned towards me.

Time stopped.

I was frozen.

I had seen that pair of eyes before.

They were two giant freckles.

**oOoOoOo**

**Who could it be? Uh oh.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I felt that it wasn't great, and that we didn't get to see much of Pippa's personality. She just seemed like she was getting tossed around. She just seems..tired or something. So if you could let me know your thoughts, that would be great!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out!! On Saturday, I had so much written. And for some stupid reason I had to quit out of Microsoft Word and accidentally pressed don't save!!! I was so mad at myself! **

**pj – I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I was sort of nervous about it. And good prediction about Lawrence…I don't think that was the last we'll see of him either ;). Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Anonee-Moose - ) sorry about the cliffhanger…hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank for the review!**

**starcrossed – ya, what you said about pip makes sense. She sure is getting tossed around. I'm glad you didn't think she lost her character last chapter. And I hope you got some sleep ;)! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

--

_MUSH'S POV_

_--_

Felicity had told me that she was bringing a friend. I remember her exact words. "And, Mush, she isn't very pretty, but _try _to be nice to her anyways."

The girl standing right here in front of me was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen in my life. Except Pippa; wherever she is I'm sure she's grown up well. This girl evoked something inside me that I hadn't thought possible. And all she was doing was standing there. I was rooted to the spot and couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

As she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers, something inside me panged. It was almost as if…her eyes were familiar. Like I'd seen them before. Her eyes as well had gotten huge and something flashed through them. I tried to look closer but she averted her eyes and stumbled back a bit. It couldn't be…no. It couldn't be Pippa. I had to stop always thinking about her! She was gone! Forever! I ruined it. Even if she was here she wouldn't want me. I had been an awful husband. And yet I always think about her. Always. I had to move on, try and live with her memories. But thinking that made me more upset about it and made me realize how much I loved living with her.

I continued looking at the girl. She was perfect. She was lightly flushed from the cold fall winds, which made her all the more beautiful. Her hair was in a long braid and little wisps escaped, framing her face. Through her beauty I could see something. Like some sort of story. She had a mysterious glow about her. If I could only look into her eyes again I might be able to learn more. But she refused to look up.

She slowly started backing up before she turned and took off. The last thing I thought about her before she turned a corner was how fast she was.

I watched the corner where she had turned. I wanted to go after her. I started forward, but Skittery put his hand on me and said, "Mush! Mush! Wake up! That girl's trying to get your attention."

My head snapped up towards the place Skittery was pointing, dumbly thinking that he meant that girl from a moment ago. But it was Felicity. She was waving towards us. I could barely find the energy to wave back. Felicity yelled "I'll be right back," before taking off after the girl.

I was rooted to the spot. Why was this girl having this affect on me?

"You alright, Mush?" Skittery asked, a coy smile creeping up onto his face.

I couldn't even think of a comeback. So I just nodded.

"That one really blew you away, huh? I'll tell you one thing, you blew her away too. Right back down the street," Skittery playfully socked me in the shoulder and finally I snapped out of it and socked back, creating a pretend fight.

We fell back against the wall laughing after a few dramatic kicks and punches. "Dat one was somethin' different, huh?" I said, shaking my head.

"She seemed kinda familiar ta me," Skittery said thoughtfully. "You know who she reminded me of?"

I knew. "Don't say it, Skit," I warned.

"I won't. I'm just thinkin' it, is all."

I angrily pushed off the wall and took Skittery by the shirt, looking at him right in the eye. "Listen. Don't ya evah bring her up ta me, alright? Or Jack or Spot. Or anyone. We's been over this how many times? I's tired of it. She's gone, and she aint comin' back. Dat wasn't her. Pip's gone, and the more times ya bring it up the more I remember her," I said icily. I gave him a little shove and returned to my position against the wall.

I knew Skittery was right about the familiarity thing. I just get so testy whenever anyone brings her up. So does everyone else. We all don't like thinking of how we caused her to leave. And there were so many questions surrounding her departure. Where was she? How was she? Was she alive? Was she still with Manny? Was she alright without us?

We all didn't realize how important she was to us until she was gone. We had needed her. Needed something to take care of and protect. And in one night we'd thrown it all away. Even the guys who were annoyed by her since they always had to watch their language, subject of conversation, and amount of clothing missed her.

Jack was devastated. He should be - he's her brother. Well – Pippa had told me that he wasn't really, but they just told everyone that to save any confusion or unwanted questions. Jack just sort of turned inside himself and was a lot sadder. Pippa had caused this twinkle in his eyes. He had been so proud of her all the time. He had taken care of her all her life and suddenly she was gone.

We all regret not saying anything to her that night. But what's done is done. Spot got all the newsies in New York to search for her – after our denial period ended. When no success was had with that, we got word to spread to other major cities. But still, no sign of her.

I really wanted to go out and look for her…but where would I start? And what if right when I left to go find her she came back?

"Sorry Mush," Skittery said quietly. "But hey – you aint da only one who misses her. Even I have hope dat we'll see her again."

I just sighed and didn't answer.

I had learned an important lesson in these past few years. The more you try and forget, the more you remember.

--

_PIPPA'S POV_

_--_

I sat against the wall and put my head in my hands.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Mush and Skittery. _Mush and Skittery_. They were _here_. Around the corner and down the block, in fact.

I couldn't think. I was in a daze. All I could think of was how gorgeous Mush was. I could see how strong he was. His eyes didn't look as soft as they were three years ago…but they were still beautiful.

And Skittery. He was so tall. Handsome too.

_STOP! _I thought to myself. _Two guys of who you've always been thinking of are so close to you but all you can think of is what they looked like._

What was I going to do? I had completely humiliated myself by running off…and I had no idea if they recognized me or not. Did I want them to recognize me?

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked up as Felicity came around the corner and stopped right in front of me, her arms folded. Great. What was I supposed to say to her? I wasn't going to trust her with the whole story.

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"What," I growled.

"You have some explaining to do," she said.

"I don't have to explain nothin' if I don't wanna," I said.

Felicity looked startled. "Where'd that accent come from?"

Ya, where _did _it come from?

"We are in New _Yoik_, aren't we?"

Felicity smiled and shook her head. "You are a weird one, aren't you? Anyways, why'd you run?"

What was I supposed to say? "Well…one of those guys reminded me of this boyfriend I used to have. Who broke up with me. And I just remembered that and ran. And I know this isn't the guy, but could we pretend my name's…uh…Antoinette, my middle name, anyways? It would be funny."

I mentally laughed at this. It sounded so pathetic. How would she ever believe it?

Felicity just shook her head. "Sometimes I just don't get you. But if that's the way you want it, fine by me, _Antoinette_."

She held out her hand and I took it, pulling myself to my feet.

So I was going to go back to them. Back to _Mush _and _Skittery_. I took a deep shuddering breath. It was so…surreal.

My stomach started doing flips and my body heated up even before we turned the corner. So you can imagine what happened when we actually turned the corner. I started involuntarily shaking. Felicity didn't notice, fortunately.

There they were, silhouetted against the darkness. My eyes went straight to Mush, who had pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on as soon as we'd turned the corner. I couldn't breathe. My mind went blank once again. I walked towards them as if in a trance.

Somewhere a voice inside me wondered which one was Felicity's boyfriend and I couldn't help but hope that it was Skittery.

Felicity, always eager to show herself off, started doing this beauty-walk thing she always practices. She swayed her hips slightly but noticeably and walked in a perfectly straight line. I could see where that straight line was headed, and it wasn't towards Skittery. With every step she took my like of her went down and down until I hated her.

Her walk usually works. The guy looks straight at her. Mush, however, was looking at me. Staring intently at me, in fact. I looked down to hide my cheeks which were burning up. What was he thinking? Did he recognize me?

Between his stare and his presence he rendered me immobile. So I bent down as if to retie the laces on my shoes and tried to collect my thoughts. When feeling returned to my legs I stood and continued walking. But something caused me to stop short again.

All the breath in me left and any inkling of like I had left for Felicity disappeared. Of course, I'd have to hide that, but I could always feel so inside.

Because what was she doing with Mush? Right in front of me?

Kissing him. Her arms were snaked around his neck and she was pressed against him. Mush, as always, was in a laid back position, one hand loosely around her waist and the other scratching his _own_ shoulder. I almost scoffed out loud at his arrogance.

I shook my head, regaining some composure. Why was I thinking like this when I had no idea what Mush was like now? He's obviously moved on from me. So why even waste my time falling for him again.

Poor Skittery was standing awkwardly next to Mush, his hat off and one hand nervously scratching his head. His unkempt brown hair made me smile. It reminded me of Magnet's.

I stepped around Mushlecity and smiled at Skittery. He smiled back and visibly relaxed.

I stuck my hand out. "Hey, I'm Antoinette," I said.

Skittery smiled back. I still have the gift of an infectious smile, fortunately. "I'm Michael." Oh man! Skittery's voice! It was the first newsie's voice I'd heard in three years! His had gotten a little deeper.

I smiled. "Do you have a nickname?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you're a newsie, aren't you?" I had to keep from laughing out loud. It was so cute how he was embarrassed about having a nickname.

"Well…ya. It's Skittery," he muttered.

"Skittery. I like it! I'm calling you that, okay?"

Skittery chuckled. "Alright."

Mush and Felicity were still kissing and I was having a hard time ignoring them. Skittery and I looked from each other to them.

"Let's walk away and see if they notice," I whispered.

Skittery grinned and nodded and we started walking away.

"Of course we'll notice," came a voice. Mush's voice.

It made me freeze on the outside and melt on the inside. I quickly shook off this stupid, annoying feeling and turned around.

Felicity looked disappointed that their kiss ended, but she wasn't about to say so to Mush. From what I could tell in their relationship, Mush was in charge. Even though he was from a lower class. And from what I could tell going out with Felicity wasn't a big deal for Mush, while it was the opposite for Felicity.

Felicity seemed like such a different person. A lot quieter and subdued. But this is what she did. She shaped herself into what the guy wanted in order to hang onto him. The only guy I'd seen her actually be herself around was the guy I told you about from the summer – Henry.

She didn't say anything right at this moment, so the four of us were left in an awkward silence. So I stuck out my hand towards Mush and said, "Well…I'm Antoinette."

I avoided looking anywhere near his face. He'd always been able to tell what I was thinking by looking into my eyes. But I'd worked on that. I was able to conceal my emotions more easily.

So I looked up into his eyes for a moment. And regretted it. His dark eyes pulled mine in and refused to let them go. All else seemed to disappear as we looked at each other. I waited for him to take my hand. But he didn't. I kept it up though.

I snapped out of my trance as Felicity put a hand on both of us. "Mush, will you please be nice?"

He glared at her and she stepped back. I looked back at him and forced my gaze to harden into a glare. Finally he took my hand and said, "I'm Mush."

His hand was warm and his grip was strong. I quickly pulled my hand out of it and he smirked. "And Felicity, that's Skittery."

Skittery nodded at her and held his hand out. She took it and smiled at him.

The four of us were left in silence again. Mush looked calm and cool about it, so I tried to remain so as well. Felicity looked uncomfortable, as did Skittery.

Felicity broke the silence and said, "So, what should we do tonight?"

Skittery looked at Mush and then said, "Well, there's a new amusement park open 'till two 'round here. Mush and I was thinkin' we could head there."

"_Amusement _park?" I asked incredulously. I have always wanted to go to one of those!

"Ya, it's one of dose places people go to have fun. Ever hoid of 'em?" Mush said sarcastically.

"I believe so," I shot back.

Felicity and Skittery sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

--

**So…he didn't recognize her. :(**

**Will he!?**

**Send me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, this update came pretty fast! And it's a pretty long chapter, too!! **

**Anyways, thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**Anonee-Moose: I'm glad you loved it! Here's a quick update for you..hope you like this one too!**

**pj – thanks for the review! And yes..he sort of recognized her, but didn't want to admit that it could be her. And I'm glad you see Felicity as annoying. I made her that way. In this chapter she's more annoying, I think. And NO – she's not going to be with Skittery, haha. Nope. And we'll just have to see what happens with Mush and her 'torture'…)**

**starcrossed – once again, I'm glad you think Felicity's annoying. She's supposed to be, so I'm glad that's working. And again…we'll just have to wait and see what happens with mush!! Thanks for the review!**

**Everyone else, thanks for reading, and enjoy this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I thought it would be a long night as well. The walk to the amusement park was long, too.

I walked with Skittery most of the time. Next to him and not touching him. He was pretty nervous, but loosened up easily. He was still the same old Skittery…pessimistic and funny. He must've started to get suspicious because of all the questions I asked.

"So, which borough are you a newsie from?"

"Manhattan," Skittery said. "You ever been dere?"

"Once or twice," I said lightly. "Who's your leader?"

"His name's Jack Kelly," my stomach did another flip at the sound of my Jacky's name. "We call 'im Cowboy."

They still call him Cowboy. I smiled. "How'd he get that name?"

Skittery frowned. "Long story short, he likes da west and all that."

"Long story?" This was awful, what I was doing. I just wanted to see how Skittery would describe it, though. See if he brought me up.

Skittery looked a bit uncomfortable. He glanced up towards Mush and Felicity before slowing down and whispering, "Well, seein' as you's so interested in all this, I'll tell you. But Mush don't like hearin' it. So, do you know any shortcuts?"

"Ya, I do. I run around here a lot with Manny," I said. Shoot. I shouldn't have said Manny's name. Skittery's frown deepened and he gave me a penetrating stare. I cleared my throat before continuing. "If we turn down that street up there, see they'll keep going straight, then I know a bunch of alleys and side streets we can use. The parks on Elmsworth Street, you said?"

"Ya," Skittery said. He still had this questioning look in his eyes.

"Hey, what are you two whisperin' about back dere," said a voice, startling both of us. It was Mush. He was pretending to glare at us over his shoulder. And even though he had said that playfully, I could detect a serious tone underneath. What did that mean?

"Nothin'," Skittery quickly said.

Mush shook his head and gave a half smirk before turning back around. Skittery and I smiled at each other. A minute later we reached the street. We waited until they had already crossed the before crossing ourselves. At the corner, we turned, and ran. As fast as we could, trying to hide laughs.

I grabbed Skittery's hand and pulled him down a small side street that would help take us to our destination. Skittery suddenly asked, "When's your birthday?"

"January 19th," I automatically answered. Ahh!! I was so stupid!! Where was my mind tonight?!? Skittery might remember that that was the same birthday as Pippa's. And I had also mentioned Manny. And I probably looked like her. Er – the younger me. I was doomed. I'm not even sure why I was that scared of him knowing it was me.

Fortunately, he didn't seem miffed about it. "No, I meant the year."

Oh. So he was trying to figure out how old I was. I knew how old he was – 17. Probably almost 18. "1885."

"So you's 15."

"Yes," I said slowly.

Skittery stopped suddenly, turned, and grabbed me by the shoulders. He said quietly, "What'd ya say your name was?"

"A-Antoinette."

"Antoinette _what_?"

"Antoinette Rinacci."

"Antoinette…hmm…so ya have a brother named Manny…do ya happen ta have another brothah?"

Uh oh.

"By the name of _Jack_," he said expectantly.

"I – I – just," I said desperately. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him or not. Well, he practically already knew.

"And you's 15…so four years ago you was 11…did ya happen ta be in Manny Hanny wit' us?"

"Skittery – just listen!"

"I aint listenin'! _Pippa_! You's been heah all along and couldn't find an hour ta spare to come and tell us you was okay? We's all been worried sick about you!"

Skittery was yelling now. He looked and sounded very mad.

"Skittery, really, let me explain –"

"Explain? Explain?! Shoah, okay, let's heah your explanation of why you ignored us for three years. Left Cowboy with no family. Left Mush – as much as he didn't want to admit it – heartbroken. Left Spot without someone ta understand him. Left us without you."

He sarcastically took a seat on a crate against the wall and looked at me, expecting me to have nothing of value to say. I sighed and sat against the wall a few feet away from him. "Well, fine. I'll tell you the story. But don't interrupt, you hear?" He nodded, still glaring. "So…I was upset that night. About Magnet…about Books…about everyone ignoring me. I didn't want to go back and have everyone look at me that way again. Because it had been my fault. I had caused everyone so much hurt. So when Manny came to me, I had it all planned out. I was going to jump onto a train the next day, and somehow get to Santa Fe. Where Jacky and I used to always want to go. That was the plan I told myself, but inside I knew I couldn't be without you guys. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't be independent. I needed all of you. But I decided I'd try. All of you doing that to me that night had been a real wake up call for me."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Skittery visibly beginning to relax.

"Manny and I slept in this box in an alley that night. And the next morning…we woke up and…and…we were in a carriage! In the back of a carriage! With gags and ropes and all. We were being kidnapped, Skitts," I said, getting quieter. This was getting hard for me to say. After all, I'd never told anyone this story.

Skittery slowly came down off the crate and sat next to me. His presence reassured me, and I calmed a bit as he darkly asked, "Who kidnapped ya?"

"Remember the Kentworthy's?" Skittery nodded. "Well, it was them." Skittery's face hardened and he opened his mouth to speak. But I spoke before he could, saying, "I know, I know. We never should have trusted them. It turned out they were working for…for…my…father."

Skittery put his arm around me. I took a deep shuddering breath as I continued. "My father wanted me back. As a daughter. He was going to send me to finishing school and marry me off by 16. He used Manny as leverage, so I had to go. We went to school in Boston. And Skitts, let me tell you, my father is _rich_. His name is Geoff Rinacci – I wasn't lying when I said that that was my last name. He lives somewhere way out west. Apparently he'd been planning my kidnapping since the day I was born. But…I can't even legally call it kidnapping because it was my own father who took me. I hate him. So much. He completely ruined my life. All I have left in the world to trust is Manny. We just got accepted to this really nice school and got here in the Spring. I've wanted so much to go and see everyone…but have been afraid of their reactions. Like yours. You were mad."

I slowly stood, wiping away tears I hadn't been aware of. Skittery stood as well. We stood in silence for a few moments before he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes tightly to block any fresh tears and hugged him back.

"Pip…Star…oh God…we missed you so much…I'm so sorry…" Skittery murmured into my hair.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for any pain I caused you," I said back.

Skittery pulled away and held me at arms length. He looked at me sternly. "You didn't cause nobody pain, Star. Heah? Nobody. None o' dat was your fault."

I nodded but didn't really believe him. Suddenly I snapped up. "Skitts – we've got to go!" I had completely forgotten! Felicity and Mush could already be there.

"Oh ya!" Skittery had forgotten as well. We started racing down the street, Skittery following me. He yelled up, "We gots ta tell Mush!"

I skidded to a halt, forcing Skittery to come to a sudden stop as well. Catching him off guard I grabbed him by the collar. "Skittery, you tell no one. Got it? You's lucky you figured it out. I wasn't ready for anyone to know. I just have ta find the right time ta tell him. And everyone else. So keep dis between us, ya hear?"

Skittery studied me for a moment before grinning and saying, "Well, if your accent is comin' back, dat means you's really serious." I smiled a bit despite the seriousness I was trying to convey. "Fine. I won't tell Mush. Or anyone."

I smiled and gave him another hug. "Skittery, thank you. Really. You're the first person I've told the story to. And it feels good to get it out."

We stood there for a few more seconds before we both started racing off again.

"You'll have ta tell 'em sometime, Pip," Skittery called up.

"I know, I know," I yelled. "But I've got some questions for you!"

"About them?"

"And you! How have you been?"

"I've been alright. Nothin' much has happened 'round heah."

"Oh! I do have one question you have to answer right _now_," I yelled, dodging into an alley. "How is Spot? Is he still in Brooklyn?"

I could detect the questioning in Skittery's voice as he said, "He's fine. He's the leadah of Brooklyn."

I sighed with relief internally.

"Why'd ya ask?"

"Well," I panted. "Aside from the fact that it's _polite_, my father wanted something from me that I left here. My key. I left it with Spot. I was so afraid he'd send someone here to get it…and possibly hurt Spot. Or any of you."

"Oh," Skittery called. "Well, everyone's fine. Fine physically, I mean."

I could tell he was implying that they weren't mentally. But I couldn't yell back any questions. We were close. I slowed to a stop at a corner. I motioned for Skittery to do the same. We peered around the corner and saw no sign of Mush or Felicity. The park was just across and down the street. We scurried across and quickly walked towards it. The music was blaring and shouts and screams filled the air. We kept checking over our shoulders and laughing.

Finally we got to the entrance. We leaned against the fence, panting and laughing. I felt so giddy. I was standing here with _Skittery_, waiting for _Mush_. I still couldn't grasp this. I laughed again, loudly. "Skittery! I can't believe I'm standing here! With _you_!"

Skittery laughed at my excitement and put his arm around me. "Me neither." He kissed me on the top of my head. Skittery had almost been like a brother to me. I hoped that we could go back to that way, with all the newsies – and so far things were looking good. I just had to find a moment to tell Mush. I was very nervous for that moment. As well as telling Spot and Jack.

Suddenly I spotted Mush and Felicity. I whispered so to Skittery and we quickly pulled apart and leaned against the fence.

We saw them quicken their pace until they got within speaking distance of us.

"Where were you," demanded Mush, an angry look in his eyes.

"We were ahead of you," I said nonchalantly. "You two just took for_ever_."

"No, you was behind us," Mush stated.

Skittery smiled. "Mush, ya really lost ya mind tonight, man," he laughed.

Mush just frowned.

Felicity spoke seriously, "No, no…Mush, I think they're right. I saw them walking in front of us."

What an idiot. Really. Why again does Felicity go to the best girls school in practically the whole country? _I _don't know.

Mush frowned, but didn't say another word.

"Well…let's get in dere already!" I laughed as Skittery lead the way in. Him and Mush insisted on paying, saying that they had "plenty ta spare". I for one knew better. But I let them anyways. A newsie does not like to be questioned about how much money he has.

Just stepping into the park was enthralling. Rides were everywhere, sweet smells of pretzels and goodies filled the air, and people from all age groups raced around, lovers held hands and walked together…it was amazing.

I took everything in for a moment before zoning back in. My eyes caught Mush's. He was looking at me with something in his eyes I couldn't read, but I could detect a hint of a smile. So I slowly smiled back at him. The corners of his mouth started turning up, but then he shook his head and looked away. "Dis place ain't dat great, Antoinette."

That name sounded funny for him to say. I was so used to him saying "Pip" or "Star". Antoinette sounded foreign and proper. Which I guess I was to him right now.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing! I haven't been in a place like this with so many people having fun since…since…a long time ago."

"And when was dat?"

I cleared my throat. My normal ability to easily lie was not coming to me. So I just changed the subject. "So where's the roller coaster? I heard there's a roller coaster here!"

"Dere is," Skittery said.

"What's so great about a roller coaster? It seem dat great. Even though people say it's fun," Mush said.

"All I know about it is that you sit down and go really fast, over bumps, twisting and turning…but in the end you end up where you started."

Mush caught my symbolism, but only Skittery fully understood it.

"And plus," I added. "They were invented the day after I was born!"

Mush frowned again. Something again flashed through his eyes, but he quickly shook his head and looked up again.

Felicity spoke. "Well, I'm not going on the roller coaster. It's only for men and…boys."

"Well," I said as sarcastically as I could to Felicity. "Then I guess I'm a boy because I'm going to go on it."

Felicity shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." Turning to Mush she said, "She's always been a bit strange."

"I'm goin' too," Mush said. "I wanna see what all the fuss is about."

Skittery looked from me to Mush before a sneaky smile crossed his face. With a hidden grin at me he said, "I's nevah been one who can keep hisself from getting' sick. An' I aint in no mood for dat tonight. I's not goin' eiddah."

Felicity smiled flirtatiously at him, blatantly trying to get Mush jealous. "Well, Skittery, why don't we go to the Ferris Wheel while Mush and P-Antoinette take a ride on the roller coaster."

Skittery looked to Mush who nodded. Skittery shot me a grin and I gave him a glare of the purest malice I could muster. He knew that Mush didn't like me so far!

Oh well. I sighed and turned to Mush who was watching me. He grinned and said, "This should be fun."

I didn't know if he meant us being alone together or going on the coaster. So I just nodded.

--

Ten minutes later we were seated in the middle of the roller coaster. There were straps and bars holding us in. The seats were cramped and our legs and sides were pressed up against each other. It was a cool night, so I knew that the heat searing through me was not from the weather.

I glanced at Mush out of the corner of my eye. He was looking ahead, trying to keep a calm and cool face. But I could see his excitement and anticipation. The same that I was feeling. Butterfly's fretted about in my stomach and I felt dizzy already. I was on a roller coaster! With _Mush_! It felt like a dream.

Mush looked at me. I looked at him square in the face and he smirked. "Nervous?" I could practically feel his breath on my face. I couldn't think properly.

I smiled at him and said, "Never."

He chuckled but was quickly quieted as the coaster suddenly shot forward. Even I couldn't help letting out an involuntary scream. We were flying! Going so fast! I wanted so badly to remember what it was exactly like but it was going way too fast! It was liberating. We soared through the air, dipping and turning and lurching. I turned to see what Mush was doing and I saw amazement on his face. I could also see that he was trying as hard as I was to contain screaming or laughing.

He turned and caught my eye as well. We started having a mini staring contest. I was doing well, too, but the coaster dropped so suddenly that I screamed again. Fortunately for me – Mush had given a yell at it. I started to laugh at him as he started to laugh at me. Our laughter turned into whoops and yells. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Suddenly I had an idea. A daring idea, if I may say so myself. "Mush," I yelled. "Look! No hands!"

Slowly I released my hands which had been tightly gripping the bar. I lasted like that for a few seconds. I laughed at how free and brave I felt, and heard Mush laughing with me. Suddenly the coaster lurched to the side and I fell onto Mush. Not the worst thing in the world to do. He grabbed my hand and helped me steady myself.

The coaster lasted for another minute or two before it pulled up to a stop where it had begun.

It was only there, amidst our panting and smiling, that we realized we were still holding hands.

--

We rode the coaster three more times before we remembered Skittery and Felicity. We raced towards the Ferris wheel, laughing and talking about how awesome the coaster had been. The initial barrier between us had been broken. I loved seeing Mush like this. It reminded me so much of our early days together. He was just so…happy.

We reached the Ferris wheel and looked around for Skit and Felicity. There was no sign of them. And truthfully…I wasn't that worried. I looked at Mush to see if he was a little miffed about his girlfriend being missing with his friend, but I think Mush was a little relieved as well.

"They…could be…_on_ the Ferris wheel, ya know," Mush said slowly.

Oh, that was very possible. "Ya. They could. So should…we…go on too?"

I could have sworn a small smile crept up Mush's face. I'm sure one crept up onto mine. "We should. I mean we gots nothin' else ta do."

I nodded. It was a good rationalization. We would be going together – alone with each other – into a little closed in bubble that had one opening. The Ferris wheel, from what I'd heard, was famous for couples to ride and…well, kiss on. The very thought of Mush and I going on made me lightheaded and dizzy for the thousandth time that night…not to mention the fact that we actually did it.

We found ourselves in a blue shell rising and descending slowly into the night. At first there was silence…but not an awkward silence. More of a heated silence. Neither one of us wanted to be the first to speak and say something stupid.

Which – stupidly – was the first thing I did. "So, are you in love with Felicity or something?"

Mush actually laughed at that. He shook his head. Relief flooded through me. "Nah. Not love. More like…fun. But it aint even fun. It's torture. She's so stupid."

I laughed as well.

"I see ya aint the best of friends with her eiddah," he continued. "It's just…sometimes I try to actually talk ta her. But…she has nothin' ta say. Nothin' interestin'. All she wants ta do is – well, kiss," I think he blushed at saying that word. I giggled and he sent me a playful glare. "You say it," he challenged.

"Fine," I said, smiling. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss. Kiss."

I burst out laughing. "That's such a childlike thing to do."

Mush grinned. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss. Kiss. There. I said it six times. I beat you."

"Minus the one you messed up before, so five. We're even."

"Fine."

We looked out the window of our pod. The stars shone brightly. Stars. Stars…this might be the best time to tell him.

I took a deep breath.

"Mush," I began.

"Ya?" He asked.

"I…I have something important to tell you," I said quietly. Mush sat up straight and looked directly at me. I took another deep breath before continuing. "You see, I know you. Actually know you. I'm –"

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Bellowed a voice from another pod. A man with a very red face was leaning out the window and shouting towards us. "THAT GOIL DOWN THERE'S BEEN TRYIN' TA GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR FIVE MINUTES!"

We looked out the window and saw Felicity. Great. I had been about to tell him.

Mush put his hand on mine. I couldn't continue. The moment had been ruined. My courage to tell him had been erased. I looked away. "Never mind. I forget."

Mush frowned slightly but nodded.

--

I lay in my bed, still going over the events of the night. I couldn't believe it. My _Mush_. _Skittery_.

I had made up my mind. In two days, I'd go to Manhattan. I'd tell them all.

--


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone – sorry I'm about to do this. I have to change something in the story. I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion. I can't help but feel while I write this that Pippa is too young. So, I'm going to make her 15. She's been gone for 4 years. So…Jack is 17 still, Mush's almost 17 as well, Skittery's almost 18, Manny's 12, etc. etc. So it's the fall and her birthday's in January, so she'll be 16 soon. It just felt odd writing this and having Pip be 14 – my little sister's age. So…again, sorry I'm doing this!!! I'm going to go back and change that stuff later. Oh ya this also makes her born in the year 1884.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed – you guys are the best!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

_MUSH'S POV_

_--_

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Antoinette. I hadn't had that much fun in so long. And I'd only just met her.

Still…something inside me sparked with familiarity every time I looked at her. I knew she reminded me of Pippa, but I didn't like thinking it.

I remember when we first walked into the amusement park. Her eyes had gotten this faraway look and they shone brightly. I couldn't stop looking at them. They looked like stars. They looked like my Star's.

Every time we'd touched that night – accidentally on the coaster, when I'd grabbed her hand, or when we even just bumped into each other, this tingling feeling shot through me. I wanted her.

But I had to be careful. Usually when I decided I liked a girl, I'd just ask her out. And we'd go out for a little. But soon I'd just…lose interest. And dump her.

Antoinette was different. I didn't want that to happen if I started dating her.

She was already making me feel so different after one…uh…thing with her. And I was there with my "girlfriend". Seriously, I was just so happy. It was weird. Usually I wasn't so energetic. I usually let the tough life of being a newsie get to me.

It started to get to me – and the rest of us – anyways, two mornings after the park.

The price had been raised for us to purchase our papers. Jack was furious. So furious…that he suggested we go on strike. We all went for the idea.

A little later we were all gathered on the ground outside of Pulitzer's building.

"We gotta get word out to all the newsies of New York," Jack yelled to us. "I need some of those…whatcha call 'em?"

"Ambassadors?" David pitched in. Oh ya. There was this new kid and his brother, David and Les. They were alright, I guess. Skittery was the only one who didn't like them very much.

"Yea, right," Jack continued. "Okay so you guys gotta be ambastards and go tell the others that we're on strike."

I laughed at him. Ambastards…classic Jack.

Blink said, "Say, Jack, I'll take Harlem."

Race said, "Ya, I got Midtown."

I saw a golden opportunity in this and yelled, "I got the Battery, Jack."

With that I took off, a smile plastered on my face. I would take care of business first…and then go see her.

_PIPPA'S POV_

_--_

Okay…so the whole tell everyone in two day thing didn't work out. But I have good reason! I swear!

The newsies were on strike! They decided to do so two days after the amusement park. I knew because Mush came to the Battery.

I ran into him. Literally. Well – no, _he _ran into _me_.

I was just walking around, thinking. I had a half day of school that day. Felicity was off somewhere. I was sort of in my own little world, just walking on and on in a trance and not noticing anything around me. So I didn't see Mush as I neared a corner. He was running up the intersecting street I guess – straight for where I was about to walk to. So, on the corner, he ran into me.

We both ended up on the ground. I started laughing even before I saw who it was. The guy quickly jumped up and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and looked up…straight into his eyes. And you know what happens when I do that. I can't look away.

"A-Antoinette," he stumbled, somewhat astonished.

I snapped out of it quickly and let him pull me to my feet. "Mush!"

A smile spread across my face and he grinned as well. I was so happy to see him.

"What are you doing here? Were you in a hurry?"

I could've sworn Mush blushed at that. But it was hard to tell. "I…I…was here on important business," he said quickly.

I smiled. "Important business?"

"Ya," he said. "The newsies are on strike!"

"On _strike_? _What_? Why?"

"Pulitzah jacked up the price. We gotta pay 60 cents for 100 papes now," Mush said ruefully.

I couldn't believe it. "That's awful! I knew Pulitzer was bad…but to do that! He's so selfish."

Mush nodded in agreement. Suddenly he frowned. "How'd ya know Pulitzah was bad?"

Shoot. "Well, aren't most people who have that kind of power like that? Using their power for their own advantage and not caring about others?" Ugh. Why couldn't I just tell him?! But really…just standing next to him made me feel lightheaded. And the thought of telling me made the butterflies in my stomach flutter faster. So, if I told him…what if I got sick or something?

Mush still frowned, but said, "I guess.."

"So why are you _here_? Shouldn't you be striking back in Manhattan?"

"Well," he said, clearing his throat. "Jacky sent me here to tell Storm – the leadah of the Battery newsies – and ask for his support."

Storm. I remember him! I'd met him once or twice. Magnet'd taken me with him a few times to different boroughs. "So what did he say? Is he with you guys?"

"He said that if Spot was in, they were in," he sighed.

I laughed. Spot. He must've lived up to the way his brother had run things. "Oh, Spot," I said. Oops. Mush shot me a look of confusion. I needed a recovery fast. "I, uh…w-what a funny name."

Mush must've known something was up by now.

"Ya…I don't really know how he got it," he said. "Spot's the leadah of the Brooklyn newsies."

"Oh. Brooklyn. I've heard of that place," I said. I miss Brooklyn. A lot. I love it there. Almost as much as I do Manhattan.

"It's pretty tough there. I's not so sure how well you'd do there," Mush said, his eyes smiling.

"Hey! I'm a very tough person. I can fight! I learned from S-someone at home," I said. I had almost said Spot!

Mush laughed. "Oh I's _sure_ you can fight. It's real lady-like and proper, aint it? And hey – you stutter a lot. Did ya know that?"

I nodded and laughed.

I took a deep breath as a silence fell upon us for a few seconds. Now would be the best time to tell him.

"Mush, I –"

"Antoinette, I –"

We both started saying at once.

"You foist," he said.

"No, you go ahead," I said, suddenly nervous.

"Ladies foist," he said, grinning nervously. What did he have to be nervous about?

"Fine," I said. "Ladies first choice. I would like you to speak first."

Mush chuckled and shook his head. He took a deep breath and started playing with a pebble on the ground with his feet. "Geez, I hope ta God that Felicity doesn't show up right now. I – well…Antoinette…I was thinking…maybe sometime y-you'd –"

"PIPPA! There you are! I've been looking ALL over!"

It was Felicity. Oh God. She had to interrupt us –

Suddenly I froze. Mush was frozen as well.

She had called me Pippa.

"Pippa, who's that you're with," she called from across the street, hurrying over. Mush slowly turned towards her, but I could feel a gaze of steel on me. I looked everywhere except him. "Oh, Mush, it's you! What are you doing here?" Felicity's flirty and girly act was back on and it made me want to be sick. "Oh! Oops! I was supposed to call you 'Antoinette', wasn't I?"

I hate her. I started backing away, slowly at first. I took one last fleeting glance at Mush before I turned around and took off. Something had been playing across Mush's face that I didn't recognize.

I glanced over my shoulder as I ran, and saw Mush holding Felicity's hands in his.

I ran even faster. Ran and ran until I got to my dorm building. I sprinted inside and up the stairs. I burst into my room and lay down on my bed. I realized that my cheeks were wet with tears. I wiped them off and lay there.

Why was I always running from things? I couldn't just run away from reality. It would always come back, lashing me harder than it would have in the first place.

But I didn't care.

I couldn't believe it.

I had recognized one thing in Mush's eyes – and that was recognition. He knew it was me. And that's why I ran. I was scared of his reaction.

I took a deep breath and stood up, wiping the stupid tears off of my face. I knew what I had to do. I had to leave.

I grabbed a small bag and threw my essential stuff in it – my hairbrush, hair ties, toothbrush, paste, etc. I stuffed all of the money I had into the seam of my dress. At the last moment I remembered something and carefully put my old newsies clothes into the bag as well.

I then darted out of the room and down the stairs.

"_Pip_pa!" A voice halted my run.

I looked down, and at the bottom of the stairs was our dorm-mother – Mrs. Gibbs.

"Where _are _you off to?"

"I'm just off for a visit to my brother, Mrs. Gibbs."

"Alright, alright. You know the curfew," Mrs. Gibbs moved away.

I sighed in relief. That had been easy.

"Pippa!"

"Yes," I said, turning to her again as I reached the bottom of the stairs. What now?

"Walk, my dear. Running is for boys. You are a lady," she reprimanded.

"Yes, m'am," I said.

I walked towards the front door. I walked down the steps and out the gate – and then started running again.

I wasn't lying when I said I was going to see my brother. I _was_. Manny and I had been planning our escape ever since we got here. He had just been waiting for me to be ready.

I reached his school and walked into the lunch hall. His school had an hour and a half for lunch. So they should be finishing up by now.

As soon as I stepped into the hall, everyone quieted. I was a girl in a boy's school.

After a moment or two of amazement, the calls and whistles began. I ignored them and searched for Manny. There was no need to look for him though – he had gotten up and was walking over towards me quickly. He could sense something was wrong.

I put my arm on his shoulder and we started to walk out. He looked at me with worried eyes. "Pip, you okay?"

"Not really, Manny," I whispered. "It's time. To get out of here."

A grin spread across Manny's face. "I'll meet you by the gates in five," he whispered before taking off for the dormitories.

Manny was back down before five minutes were up – still grinning. "It's about time," he said as he joined me. "I was dying in there!"

"Me too."

We took off as he handed me a bag. I explained what had happened on our way to the alley we'd found.

In the alley there were two giant, empty boxes. We'd use these as changing stalls.

Manny had gone into a cheap clothing store (compared to the ones Geoff made us wear clothes from) to buy us both clothes. Working clothes. Like the ones we'd had before.

My outfit was as close to what it had been before as we could manage. I had dark brown lace up boots, dark brown capris, a white ¾ sleeve shirt, a navy shirt on top, white suspenders, and a navy blue hat.

We went into our makeshift stalls and changed into our clothes. I felt freer and more like my old self already. It's amazing what a simple change of clothes can do to you.

We stepped out and looked at each other. I braided my hair as I looked at Manny's outfit. He was wearing brown khaki shorts to his knees, light brown lace up boots, and an off white long sleeve shirt. He had brown suspenders and a brown hat. He looked great.

I finished braiding my hair and put my cap – which was a bit too big for me – on backwards. The way I'd always worn it before.

Manny grinned. "Perfect," he said.

"You as well," I said. "Wait!"

I pulled off his cap and messed up his hair which had still been parted in the middle.

"There," I said, putting his hat back on his head.

He laughed and said, "I almost forgot about that. And it was my least favorite part!"

I laughed back and we took off again. We were so eager to get out of here.

We left our clothes behind to wither away and disappear.

"Where are we going?"

I had been thinking about that. I don't think I was quite ready to go to Manhattan. "Brooklyn!"

"Brooklyn? Alright!"

So away we went. To Brooklyn. To Spot.

--

**So…review! I love hearing what you guys think!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So…sorry this took a little while to get out. I've been so stressed and busy. (**

**Thanks p.j. for the review, as always! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**And Spinner – wow! Thank you SO MUCH! That makes me so happy that you read my whole story and loved it! I appreciate the reviews so much!!**

**Enjoy this chapter!! It's pretty short..but I wanted to get something out.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

By the time we got to Brooklyn it was late and dark. I tucked my hair up into my hat – remembering that this wasn't the ideal place to be as a girl at night.

Anticipation grew with each step I took. I kept looking to Manny for reassurance; for strength.

I tried to plan out what I'd say.

"_Hi, Spot. Remember me?"_

"_Hey, Spot. I'm really sorry. It's Pippa."_

"_Spot! How are you? It's Pippa!"_

"_Golly Spot, you've grown."_

Those all sounded pathetic.

And what if he didn't remember me? Or want me in Brooklyn? Or…I don't know. If I remember correctly, which I do, he was the maddest. He was the one who said, "Get the hell outta heah."

"Relax, Pip," Manny said.

I whirled to the side in surprise. I thought I'd done a good job concealing my anxiety. "I _am _relaxed, Mans."

Manny smirked and shook his head. "So how are you going to tell Spot?"

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Which means you aren't relaxed!"

I laughed. "Fine!"

"Pip – all you have to do is think about how much you miss him. You two were best friends. Remember how much he teased you? How he would always come visit you? He gave you that slingshot? Taught you how to fight?"

That slingshot. I'd left it at the lodging house.

Manny was right, of course. I miss Spot so much! He was the best.

Suddenly all I wanted to do was find him. "Thanks, Mans," I said. "Let's go!"

We started running. Good thing I have a good memory – otherwise I'd have had no idea where to go.

I wanted to laugh as I ran; I was thinking of all the times we'd had together. But, as I'd learned through these years, I couldn't let the good things in life blind me.

--

I don't know how late it was – but it _was _late as we neared the Brooklyn docks. A twang of familiarity hit me as I gazed at the docks.

The silence and emptiness of the place rang in my ears, like quiet sometimes does. Until a splash made me jump.

Someone was sitting on the docks, slightly hidden behind some crates.

Manny nodded and I made my way towards an all too familiar dark cabby hat and noticeable red suspenders.

--

_SPOT'S POV_

--

I come out here sometimes. Alone. Under the stars. Sometimes I do like to think.

Nobody comes out here and bothers Spot Conlon. Nobody in their right mind.

I think about things here that I tell no one. Sure, some things I let slip to Twister, my second in command, but nothing close to what I think out here.

The only thing that keeps me going here is Books. My goal is to be like him.

And I am. My birdies tell me some say I'm worse. Colder.

I smile in satisfaction about that on the outside. I get the power, the girls, the back up, the territory…

But on the inside I think…now what?

So I've upheld Books' memory. What's left to think about?

All the stupid things I've done in the past. All the girls I've cheated on. All the kids I've beaten up. All the lies I've told. Pippa.

And all these things have left permanent marks. On the girls…on the kids…on Pippa. And marks on others. The more girls can't stay with me, the more others want to try. The more kids I beat up, the more fear me. Telling Pip to get out of here left everyone devastated.

So I've screwed up.

I don't know what I need or want. Do I want to find a girl to stay with? Do I want to keep all this power?

What I really need was someone to tell me it was alright…that everything would be okay. That I wasn't a screw up. But someone to see me not just as the leader of Brooklyn. Someone to see into me.

Where the hell could I find anyone like that except Pip?

I lost my best friend, and it was my fault. I didn't deserve to have someone like her again.

I stiffened suddenly as I sensed the presence of someone else on my dock.

I didn't look, though. My gaze hardened as I felt them sit opposite my back.

"Get outta heah," I said icily.

The person made moved.

"Look, I don't know who the hell ya think ya are –"

"Just listen," the person said. My eyes widened as I recognized a female voice.

I rolled my eyes after a second of shock. This was probably one of those girls I'd dated and who wanted to have me back or something.

The girl continued. "You've said that to me before, and if you still mean it today, I'll go," she said. I frowned and tried to think of who it could be. This girl had a very nice manner of speaking, which ruled out some of the girls I'd gone with.

"Sp-Spot…I don't really know what to say," her voice was shaking. Good God. "I…I really hope you're okay. I've missed you…even if you haven't missed me."

"Listen –"

"And I'm really, very sorry. Spot, I truly am."

That was it. I gave up. I had to see who it was. It was never the girl who was supposed to be sorry. I stood up and turned around.

The girl was wearing street clothes despite her perfect grammar. She slowly stood as well, and I waited for her to turn with my arms folded.

She turned…and for the first time in a long while I was surprised. I never let things faze me. But she was just so…so…_familiar_. She looked at me through sad green eyes. She had freckles in them.

Freckles.

"P – P – Pippa," I stammered stupidly.

She nodded and held my gaze. She opened her mouth to speak

Before she could, I lunged forward. I just wanted to hug her. I think. The frightened look in her eyes made me ashamed.

She stumbled backwards and let out a soft cry.

My eyes were still wide and my body frozen as she hit the sure to be freezing, dark water.

--

She couldn't swim well. I opened my eyes underwater to find her. She was sinking fast but still fighting.

I swam desperately towards her. Suddenly her eyes closed and she started to sink faster. I mentally kicked myself. It had been a little while before I realized that this was actually happening; Pippa had just been standing next to me. Part of me had been afraid that if I dove in, she wouldn't be there. Either she would have sunk or she hadn't been there to begin with.

I swam faster and more fiercely. Soon I grasped her in my arms. Part of me was relieved as I pulled her towards the surface; part of me was anticipating whether she'd be alright or not.

Panting, I surfaced.

"PIP!" I looked up to see a young boy with wide eyes looking down at us. He reached down to help pull Pippa up the ladder. I had an idea of who this kid was…so I let him help.

We got her up onto the dock. She was still breathing, which was a relief. But she was shivering out of control. I picked her up and held her close.

"Manny?"

Manny looked at me surprised. "Ya? How'd you know?"

"Well, this is Pip so you's Manny for shoah," I said. I put my arm around him. "I missed ya, kid. You and Pip've got a lot of explainin' ta do."

A lot? That was an understatement. I wanted to know exactly what had happened.

"And," I added. "I's real sorry. I's got explainin' ta do too."

Manny nodded. "Let's just get Pip better first."

I nodded. As carefully as I could, I began to run with her. She was still shivering. I needed to wrap her up in blankets as soon as possible.

In a few minutes we reached the LH. I didn't spare a word for any newsies who still remained downstairs. I just charged upstairs and into Books' room.

I carefully lay Pippa down in the wide bed.

Shit.

I was going to have to change her clothes.

No wait – I wouldn't have to. Mary, our caretaker, could.

"Manny – will ya run downstairs and ask for Mary? Tell her Spot needs her in Books' room, and _fast_."

Manny nodded and took off.

I sat down on the end of the bed and stared at her. She'd grown well. She was gorgeous. As gorgeous as she was, though, I'd never like her as anything more than a friend. She was Mush's, and I was fine with that. I loved having her as a friend.

And here she was! On my bed! After all these years…

I had to get her better. I couldn't let her down again.

--

**Thanks for reading!! Sorry it was kind of short..**

**Oh, and…I'm having a sort of casting call. I'm going to need girls in the future. I may make my own characters, but if any of you want your character to be in it and have a guy – leave a review with their age, looks, personality, man…anything you want. The obvious guy – Mush – is taken. Anyone else, except Jack (for now…I'm still thinking about him and Sarah) is open. So if you want to be in it just let me know!!**

**Reviews with comments on the story are highly appreciated as well! Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh my goodness sorry it's taken so long to update!!! School's almost over, though. **

**I can't wait to write all of you in! We're going to be a great group – Mia (do you want any nickname?), Emma (Willow), Brooke (Silver), Kristen (Spinner), Midnight, and Pippa of course! And Sarah…**

**Anyways, thanks so much for submitting them. It will help so much. If you have any more specifics you want to add feel free to let me know. They're not in this chapter, but I'll add them probably in the next one.**

**Oh, so the guys taken are – Spot (Mia), Skittery (Emma), Race (Brooke), Blink (Kristen), David (Midnight), and Mush (I wonder who…)**

**And also – you should let me know how you want your character to come into the story. I already know how to do Mia and Emma, but the rest of you are newsies, right? And since there were no girl newsies in the strike :( that means I'll add you after it's over. So a history would be good to add, I guess. Thanks again!!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

_PIPPA'S POV_

--

I slowly awoke. It was odd. For some reason, I hadn't had a nightmare or bizarre dream. No, I hadn't dreamt at all. I _always _did.

Opening my eyes I found myself in a bed. Wrapped up in blankets and with someone's arms around me. My insides jumped as I realized it wasn't Manny. It was someone my size – no, bigger.

I quickly scrambled out of the sheets and stumbled out of the bed. The person stirred and groggily sat up. It was pitch black outside. I couldn't see the room or the person. Slowly I backed towards what I hoped was a door.

A sudden feeling of lightheadedness overwhelmed me and I had to sit down quickly. I slid backwards towards the darkness until I hit a wall.

"Pippa," the person said quietly. It was a guy, and he didn't sound angry or intimidating. "Pip, I's so sorry."

Sorry? For what? "Who are you?" My voice was all scratchy and weird.

"Y-you don't remember? Pip, it's me, it's Spot," he said.

Spot. How could this be Spot? I closed my eyes and tried to think. I'd seen Mush a little while ago. Then…I went and got Manny because he found out who I was. Then we'd gone to Brooklyn. And then…

Oh! I'd spoken to Spot on the docks!

And he had moved towards me so suddenly that I'd fallen off.

"Sp-Spot."

"Oh, God, Pip," Spot almost whispered. I heard him get up and start walking towards me. Uh oh. I slid sideways along the wall, moving farther away. I could hear the hurt and sadness in Spot's voice as he said, "Please, Pip, I aint gonna hurt ya."

I stopped and put my head in my hands. I had such a headache. "I…I can't believe that it's you, Spot," I whispered back slowly.

Spot reached the wall and he slid down next to me. "Wh…why'd ya go? You was all I had left."

"What do ya mean? Spot, you're the one who said for me to get the –"

"I meant none of that, ya hear? I's sorry. I was just so mad. An – an – I nevah wanted you away. I – I can't believe you's right heah." He sighed and shook his head.

I moved towards him and put my head on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Spot? And I mean inside."

He put his arm around me and was quiet for a minute. "I'se fine," he finally said.

I sighed. It would probably be a while before I got a real answer. "I'm really, really sorry about Books. I didn't mean –"

"What's I tell you 'bout that? It wasn't your fault."

He obviously didn't want to talk about Books. So I was silent for a minute. Suddenly I remembered something and reached for his neck. There it was. My key.

Tears sprung into my eyes and I quickly willed them away. _He was still wearing my key_. I fingered it for a minute. "You…you have it."

Spot put his hand over mine. "Anythin' ta remember me best friend," he said.

"You can't keep it! Throw it off the docks! Bury it! Anything!"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's a long story. But it's dangerous. You could be hurt…kidnapped…or killed!"

I could picture Spot frowning in the darkness. "Tell me the story," he said. "Please."

So I told him. About everything. Including Lawrence. It was probably a bad idea to trust him so easily already…but he was in danger. And I already felt safe with him.

I didn't cry this time. I'd told the story before so the words were already out there. As I kept going Spot's arm gripped me tighter and tighter.

Spot let out a long sigh as I finished. "I can't believe…all on your own…this is all me fault," he breathed.

"Spot, it's not anyone's fault but my father's and my own. And I'm serious. I should've known better, been less naïve, than to walk around in Brooklyn and Manhattan alone. And my father…I _hate _him. I was so worried he'd hurt you all…and I wasn't all alone. I was with Manny."

"It aint your fault neither, Pip. But I shouldn't a said all that. I's real sorry. We missed so much time with ya…and now that you're back you're nevah gettin' out of our sight. Nevah. Especially with your fathah on the loose. We's with ya. You's home, Pip."

My eyes filled with tears. I closed them and snuggled closer into Spot. I could slowly feel sleep taking over my mind.

"Spot," I whispered as I let sleep take over. "You have a lot to tell me…what's been happening around here…Jack…"

With that I succumbed to the darkness.

--

_BACK IN MANHATTAN_

--

The newsies were hanging out in the lobby of the lodging house. Some were playing poker, some were just sitting around, some were talking, and some were getting ready to go to Medda's.

"So Mush!" A voice – Jake's – yelled across the room. Mush was sitting against the wall, absently playing with his hat and half listening to a story Snipeshooter was avidly telling him. "Hows dat goil you met a few nights ago?"

Mush didn't answer. That girl. Pippa. _Ya…how is she? And where the hell _is _she?_ he thought. His mind was spinning. And yet he couldn't stop picturing her face. The face when he'd found out. Her eyes had told him everything. It _was _her. It was his Pip, his Star. Part of him had released the breath he'd been holding for four years while he didn't know where she was. Part of him took another breath, realizing how he felt towards her already. Part of him was furious from her not telling him who she was. Part was ashamed that she hadn't been able to and the way he'd treated her before.

All of him needed her. He'd broken things with Felicity the second Pip had run away. And then he'd taken off after her. She'd disappeared, though. He went to her school and begged to know where she lived. He'd gone to the dorm and had been met by an annoying old woman who at least told him she'd gone to get her brother. He'd gone to the brother's school – Manny's school – only to find out that he was missing.

He'd returned to Manhattan in a rotten mood. David got everyone in the strike mood for a while, but now that they weren't doing anything he was back to thinking about Pip.

Skittery studied Mush from across the room. _He must know… _he thought. Why else would he be this mad? This down?

He sighed. Stupid Jack. Why did Jack have to choose now to give up on Pip? To become part of a new family? The _Jacobs_? He's been a loner for so long…and right when Pip comes back he gets a new family. When she sees him she'll be pretty upset. And he had to keep his promise to Pip – so he couldn't tell anyone she was here.

Where was she? When was she coming here to tell everyone? He wanted her to come right then.

Mush got up across the room and stalked towards the door. As it shut behind him, newsies sent questioning glances towards the door. Skittery got up and ran out after him. Once outside, there was no sight of Mush or no return call when Skittery called for him.

Sighing, Skittery went back inside. He ignored the questions from everyone and went straight upstairs, trying to figure out what to do about Pippa.

--

The next day the bulls nabbed Crutchy. The newsies were all furious. That night some went to the refuge to bring him back. Unfortunately, he was too hurt to leave.

This only increased the feeling of rage in the newsies.

The next day they attacked the scabs at the distribution office, only to find themselves cornered…desperately in need of help from a certain someone.

--

_PIPPA'S POV_

--

"Please, Spot," I said. "They need you."

Spot sighed. "I _could _say the same back to ya," he said pointedly. "In fact, I _have _been sayin' the same thing."

"Spot, this is different! They could be in danger at this very moment!"

"They could be thinkin' the same thing about you," Spot said.

I groaned in frustration, only making Spot laugh. "Fine! If you go – _now _– to help them, I'll tell them…within the week."

Spot thought about it for a few moments before he smirked, spit in his hand, and held it out. "Deal."

I spit in my hand and shook his.

I knew the only reason Spot had waited this long to join the strike was to make me make this deal. It was manipulative, and normally I wouldn't let myself fall for that sort of thing. But I needed an excuse, a deadline, to do it. I had been putting it off for so long. I think he knew I needed this, so he didn't say anything else.

"Flyer! You stay heah with Star and Manny. The rest a you – you're comin' with me ta Manny Hanny," Spot called across the room to one of his birds. Flyer was tall and strong.

I rolled my eyes. I would tell Spot I didn't need a babysitter…but he already knew my feelings about it, and didn't care. That really shows my authority. Anyways, all I wanted was for Spot to get to Manhattan, so I let him go without a fight.

"Good luck, Spot. And all of you. Don't do anything stupid," I told them.

They chuckled and headed out. "Pip," Spot turned to me. "You'd bettah stick ta your end of the deal."

I rolled my eyes. "Get outta here. Of course I will."

Spot shook his head and ruffled my hair before following his boys.

I leaned against the door. _Of course I will…_

--

I was running. It was four days later.

So much had happened…the rally…the arrests…the courtroom…Jack as the scab…all of which I'd only heard secondhand accounts of.

But I had to get to the train yards in Manhattan. Before Jack. He was on his way there with _Teddy Roosevelt_. The guy who'd rescued us from the refuge so many years ago.

Spot's birds had told us that Jack wanted to go to Santa Fe. Where he and I'd always wanted to go. So I had to get to the yards, had to tell him he didn't have to go. To find me. Which was what I thought he was doing. The thought of him leaving here to find me put a huge smile on my face and made me run faster.

Spot was going to kill me. There was no babysitter with me. No Manny, even.

But I didn't care. I had to get to those train yards.

After what seemed like forever, I got there. There were crowds gathered around. In the distance I saw a shiny car rolling down the street. My insides fluttered. _Jacky must be in there_.

I pushed through the crowd as the car got closer. Finally I reached the front, the side of the street. I brushed myself off and then looked up.

There he was.

My brother.

Jacky.

Sitting in the car.

He was so grown up. And he looked so happy.

As he neared, I yelled, "JACKY!" Above the roar of the crowd, it must've been impossible to hear me.

But, seeming like it was in slow motion, he looked at me as the car passed.

Our eyes locked and I smiled, laughing. He turned around with a confused frown on his face and kept looking at me.

Suddenly the crowd swallowed me as they swarmed behind the carriage. I dodged through them, trying to keep up.

"Hey!"

"Why's it stopped?"

Came scattered voices.

There was a moment of silence. The carriage had stopped. I tried jumping to see what was going on. I could barely see the car. But I could see Jack talking to Mr. Roosevelt who was nodding.

"My people," Mr. Roosevelt's voice boomed out over us. "We are going back!"

The crowd cheered again.

I laughed happily. He had seen me! He knew I was here! I would meet him back in Manhattan.

With renewed energy I ran back. I took alleys too small for the car in order to get there on time.

I decided to go to the distribution center. There was a square outside of it where Jack would probably want to be dropped off.

I reached it just as the car was pulling up.

Cheering started again and people engulfed the car wildly. I looked around for a familiar face…but everyone was moving too fast and there were too many people to tell.

Everyone formed a circle around Jack.

I stood to the side, but high on some crates, willing Jack to look at me. There was no way I'd manage to wiggle through the crowd.

Everyone quieted as Jack spoke.

I heard him say, "Sides, I got family heah," smiling.

Over here, Jacky! I wanted to scream it. But he wasn't looking at me. I waved at him, but still, he didn't look at me. I followed his gaze. There were two guys standing where he was looking. One that looked his age and one that looked younger than Manny.

Suddenly a girl pushed her way through the crowd and towards Jack. Jack smiled at her and put his arms around her. And they kissed.

I didn't get it.

Everything was moving so fast. I had moved to sitting on the crate, just watching everything. I pulled my hat forward, lowering it so that no one could see my eyes but I could still watch them.

Jacky was spit-shaking with the guy, saying, "You 'n me, Davey."

I still didn't get it.

Jack, this 'Davey', the little kid, and the kissy girl started walking together. Everyone else started to disperse.

I got up, tucking my braid under my hat. I had to figure out who these people were. I was breaking again on the inside. Whatever had been rebuilding inside me had quickly been shattered.

_Jack has a new family._

I followed them as they laughed and talked. Jack looked truly happy. _Well good_, I thought. _I'm happy for you_. If Jack's happy, that's all that should matter, right?

The group entered a tenement building. I found the fire escape and climbed it slowly, carefully looking in the windows as I went up.

In one, there was a nice table set. A woman was bustling around the kitchen and a man was reading a paper. Somehow, I knew this was it. I sat in the shadows of the escape. I pulled m knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

The door opened. The woman immediately ran to the door. The man stood up with a smile on his face.

Jack and the others came in.

"My _dar_lings," cooed the woman. She hugged the girl, patted the older boys head, kissed the younger boys head, and then turned to Jack. My eyes narrowed as I watched her take Jack's face in her hands. "Jack, we are so _proud _of you. And you stayed!"

Jack smiled. "I realized I have family heah. What would I do in Sante Fe without you?"

The woman placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, Jack, you _al_ways have a family here. You _are_ most certainly a member of our family."

I wanted to throw up.

I took off my cap and wrung it nervously in my hands.

"Sarah, dear, why don't you serve the soup?"

"Yes, mama," said the girl – Sarah.

"And the rest of you, sit! Sit!" She was bossy. Jack wouldn't listen to her.

He did, and smiling.

The man made his way over to them. He stopped by Jack's chair. Jack stood up as he held out a hand to shake. "Good to have you back, son."

Jack? With manners? What has he become?

Everyone took their seats as Sarah came around with the soup. They were laughing and talking. All of them were happy. Much happier than Jack could've been with me. Part of my heart broke at this realization.

Sarah looked up as she poured her mother's soup. Her eyes wandered to the window and I froze. She saw me.

"Who's –"

I didn't stay to listen to the rest of her sentence. I was out of there in a flash.

I ran and ran until I had no idea where I was.

_So that's what he calls a family._ I scoffed.

_Aren't you glad you're not that way?_

--

**I know. Recognize the ending? ;)**

**Well…can't wait to write everyone in! Let me know what you thought of this chapter please!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Another update! Wow!! So soon:)**

**Thank you for all the reviews of last chapter!! I am going to slowly bring you guys into the story. One is introduced in this chapter, and I promise the rest of you will come in soon.**

**Lavender16 – I'm glad you think this story is getting much better (does this mean it wasn't good before?)! And I added your character in this chapter…let me know if I wrote her alright. And as for the Italian – sorry if I completely butcher it. I used a translating site.**

**Star Lewis – aww what a sad history. She's not in this chapter but she's in the next one. And I'm glad you liked last chapter…I feel bad for Pip too.**

**jammer587 – ;) I dunno if Jack actually saw her…we'll find out:) Anyways, I very much appreciated you saying that!! I've been worried about actually changing the strike or something and I'm glad you think I did a good job with it. Thanks!! And Emma's in the next chapter as well.**

**Anonee-Moose – aww I'm sorry it made you sad. Here's a fast update!! Let me know if it makes you happy or just sadder.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I sat down in an alley and sighed. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't. Jack was happy. That's all that matters.

_He gave up on you! He forgot about you! You're in the past!_

But he's happy. That's all that matters.

I didn't even want to think about it. I should just try and forget him being my brother as well. It would be for the best.

Suddenly I heard an angry female voice coming my way. But I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Stupido uomini! Lo odio! Sono tutti ammalati e desiderando qualcosa non possono ottenere. Maledicali!"

She was speaking some language. It sounded like Italian. She turned the corner still muttering angrily. She stopped short when she saw me.

I squinted at her in the bit of lamplight that came around the corner. She was very pretty. She looked older than me. She had dark hair and cinnamon colored skin. And her eyes, though dark, were burning with fire. She was wearing a red skirt and a white blouse. They looked nice, but also looked worn and old. I wondered what her story was. I wondered if she was nice, as well. It was hard for me to trust girls. But something about her made me want to become friends with her.

I cleared my throat. I knew some Italian. Timidly, I said, "Ciao."

The fire in here eyes quickly turned to laughter. She smiled. "I speak English, too," she said.

"Oh…well good, if I had tried to say anything more you'd probably have been offended," I smiled back.

She laughed again and stuck out her hand. "Mia Venitia," she stated.

I stood up and took her hand. "Pippa K-" uh oh. What was I supposed to use as my last name? NOT Rinacci. And not Kelly anymore, I guess. I frowned for a minute, and then said, "Just Pippa."

She smiled. "Sounds like you have a story to tell."

"You as well! Are you okay? You sounded pretty mad when you came around the corner," I told her.

She shook her head and some of the fire entered her eyes again. "Just some stupid, drunk men. Trying to get something they can't have. I hate it when men do that."

I nodded. "You have a place to stay?"

She looked at me for a moment, and a guarded look came over her face. "Y-ya. I do. Of course I do."

I frowned but didn't question her. "Alright. Well…I've got to get back to Brooklyn. So I'll see you around."

Mia's looked surprised. "Brooklyn? You aren't a _newsie_, are you?"

I frowned. I don't like it when people look down on newsies. "Why, would that be a problem?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…is Spot Conlon still the leader?"

I smirked. "Ya, he is."

"Is he still an egotistical jerk?"

I chuckled. "To many, he is. But he's a great guy. He's my best friend."

She looked slightly taken aback. "I didn't know he had a good side," she mused. "Do you…do you…do you like him as only a friend?"

I smirked again. She'd had some trouble asking that. "_Only _as a friend. You know him?"

"I met him a few years ago. And I…I liked him. But I felt so stupid. I felt like every other girl. And I knew he'd treat me like the rest…just dump me. So I left. I left Brooklyn and went to –" she suddenly stopped and looked surprised. "I – I'm sorry. I never tell people this much about myself. I…I gotta go." She started backing away.

"Well…you can trust me. But you don't have to tell me if you're not ready to. I understand. I'm the same way," I said. She nodded, looking a bit relieved. "I just have one question for you," I said.

She nodded.

"Where are we?"

She smiled again. "Right near central park. In Manhattan. In New York City. In New York. In –"

"I get it already," I laughed.

She laughed and said, "Just in case."

I shook my head. "Well, I'll see you around."

She nodded. She pointed down the alley. "Go that way. Central park's right out there."

"Thanks."

I walked out. Before I turned the corner, I threw a glance over my shoulder. Mia was already gone.

--

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN'!?" Spot exploded.

I had reached the Brooklyn lodging house, only to find Spot and Manny waiting tensely downstairs.

I shrugged. "I wasn't. Thinking."

Spot looked a little taken aback; I wasn't yelling back at him. "Ya…you _weren't_ thinkin'."

"And, I should've told someone I'd left," I said quietly. "I shouldn't have even left."

Spot was surprised. And to show just how surprised he was – he stopped yelling at me. "Where were ya, Pip?"

"I dunno."

"What were ya doin'?"

"Nothing."

Spot didn't look convinced. He and Manny exchanged glances.

I sighed and trudged up the stairs. I could hear their voices faintly as I climbed.

"She's changed so much," I heard Spot try and whisper.

I entered Spot's room – where I was staying. I threw up the window and climbed onto the ledge. I edged my way towards the fire escape and headed up to the roof.

I lay down on the cool cement and looked up. There were those stupid stars, always shining. Didn't they know what I was going through? Could they, or God, send me some sign?

I mused over everything that had happened. I went to the school. I met Felicity. I went with her to meet her boyfriend and one of his friends who turned out to be Mush and Skittery. Skittery figured out who I was. I spent a lot of the night with Mush. I…liked him. I almost told him. The newsies went on strike. Mush came to the Battery. I ran into him and almost told him again. But Felicity ran up and yelled my real name. So Mush knew it was me. I ran to Brooklyn with Manny. Spot found out. The newsies won the strike. I ran to catch Jacky before he left for Santa Fe. I thought he saw me and he turned around to go back. When we got back I found out that he hadn't come back because he saw me. He went back because of his family. His _new _family. So I ran. And got lost. And met Mia. And then came back to Brooklyn.

I sighed. I still had so much to sort out. How was I going to tell everyone? What's Jack's reaction going to be? What _is _Mush's reaction? What will everyone else's be?

Suddenly I stiffened and stood up. I could hear someone clamoring up the fire escape. It was a guy. He pulled himself up over the wall and stood there brushing himself off for a moment.

It was Mush.

Oh my…just as I was thinking about him.

He looked up and caught my eyes. We both seemed frozen in that moment, in that gaze. I forgot everything and there was nothing but us.

I should probably say something. Like 'sorry'. But my mouth couldn't form words. I was just so stunned that he was standing right there in front of me.

Mush, of course, regained his composure first. He looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is…is that really you, Pip? Star?"

His voice was quiet and earnest. Tears sprang into my eyes. I willed them away and said, "Ya…"

Mush didn't move. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I took a deep breath, trying to release some of the tension and butterfly's inside me. "I…I…I was afraid of your reaction. I'm sorry…"

At that Mush came forward towards me. I couldn't move away. He put his hands gently, yet strongly, on my shoulders. The touch sent tingles down my spine. He looked at me through glistening dark eyes.

"You aint sorry for nothin', heah? I's sorry. I – I had no idea where you were…and I was so mean to ya…we ended on such a bad note. I didn't know what to do – where to look, how to feel, how to act…"

His hand moved up to my cheek and the pad of his thumb caressed my cheek.

"An' now you's heah."

My hands found feeling and started to move. One went to his chest and I slid the other around his neck. His other hand dropped to the small of my back and he gently pulled me in closer.

"I missed you…" he whispered.

He leaned down and put his forehead against mine. His eyes closed and so did mine.

We stood there like that, just holding each other.

"Mush?"

"Mm.."

"We never ended."

With that we broke any restraints. I clung to him and he held me with strong arms. I could feel his heart beating fast and could only imagine the raging pace of my own.

Here in his embrace all my troubles just floated away. I was warm to the core. I breathed in his scent and felt the smooth texture of his skin. I never wanted to let go.

I knew I was falling into Mush's trap again. But oh well. For tonight I'd let myself.

--

**So…what do you think!?**

**I'll get the rest of the girls in soon!!**

**Review if you can!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So – I'll make this intro quick – I have lots of studying to do. Thanks to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing!!**

**I am literally just about done with school so expect more frequent updates soon!!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I woke up early – as usual. I was in Spot's bed. Spot had convinced me that it was okay to have his bed – he "needed the time to make sure his boys were behavin'" so last night he slept in the bunk room. Mush stayed in the room with Manny and I. I wanted so badly for him to have held me while we slept…but that'd have been weird with Manny there. And plus – he'd made no move to do so.

Last night we'd talked a lot. After our "reuniting" thing, we'd sat against the wall and just talked. I told him my whole story (except about Lawrence) and he told me how everything was at home and how he was. I remember when I asked him how many girlfriends he'd had, Mush had gotten uncomfortable. Suggesting that there were many. Then he asked me how many boyfriends I'd had. I told him one…and he had frowned.

Spot had come up after what felt like hours and told us we should come in.

I looked at Mush sleeping and my insides fluttered. He was so handsome. He had a little smile on his face and wasn't wearing a shirt.

I wondered what our hug thing meant. Was that his way of saying, "Nice to see you, Pip"?

And I wondered what we would become. A thing? Friends? Anything?

The positive reaction Mush had had when learning who I was gave me motivation to tell everyone else. And…I wanted to do it now. I crept out of bed, pulled on my pants, changed into my shirts, pulled on my socks, tied my boots, and braided my hair. I brushed my teeth and packed my little bag. I had a feeling I would be staying in Manhattan.

I scribbled a note out to both Manny and Spot. I thought about leaving one for Mush…but how would I sign it? 'Love' Pippa or 'from' Pippa? The fact that I even thought to write 'love Pippa' frightened me. And what would I say anyways?

I told Spot what I was doing and told Manny to pack his stuff and bring it when he came.

I crept out of the room leaving the note for Manny. I slowly opened the door to the bunkroom and tiptoed around the bunks. I found Spot's and placed the note next to his pillow.

Next I looked for Flyer's bed. Flyer is probably the only newsie in history who ever gets up as early as I do. I saw his bed and it was empty. Good. That probably meant that he was downstairs reading or something.

And he was.

"Good mornin', Pip," he said as I walked down the stairs.

I smiled brightly at him. "Same to you."

"You's especially happy this mornin'. Anythin' goin' on?"

I contained my smile for a few seconds before I let it burst out. "I'm going to tell them! All of them!"

Flyer stood up with an astonished look on your face. "Are ya serious?!"

"If you come with me," I said.

He laughed and came towards me. "Of course. I can't believe you's goin'!"

I pouted mockingly. "You say that like you don't think I was going to."

He smirked and patted my head. "I won't lie. I thought we'd have to tie your wrists and feet and carry you there."

I crossed my arms and scowled at him. "I would've gone."

"Well, quick, let's get outta heah before you change your mind," he laughed.

"And I'm serious. I would've," I continued as we headed out the door. "I just…needed the right motivation…and the right thing –"

"Wait – let me ask ya this befoah you start your ramblin'," Flyer grinned as he stopped short. I scowled playfully at him again. "Does Spot know we's goin'?"

I shook my head ruefully. "I left him a note."

It still made me laugh, the power Spot has. Here was Flyer: nearly six feet, very strong, and one heck of a fighter. And he still had to stop and make sure itty bitty Spot knew where he was going. Spot was barely taller than me!

We kept walking. I kept blabbing on and on about everything and nothing. Flyer would say something now and then. But I needed to be talking, to be occupied.

Suddenly we heard angry female voices coming from an alley. Good! A distraction.

Flyer and I looked at each other and quickened our pace towards the alley. We turned the corner and there were two girls standing there arguing. They were dressed almost completely opposite.

One was wearing a pretty nice looking blue dress. She had brown hair pulled up into a messy bun with a blue ribbon. Bangs fell across the side of her face shielding bright blue eyes which were glowing with anger.

The other was wearing street clothes. She had a brown cabby hat covering curly brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She had brown pants and a faded gray shirt. She had black boots and a black vest. Most unique were probably her black gloves. Leather covered the palm and back of her hand except for a semi-circle of skin. The rest of the gloves were fishnet and came just past her wrist. Her eyes were burning with anger as well.

They both turned to us as we approached, fuming.

"Alright, ladies, what's goin' on heah," Flyer asked.

Both looked too angry to care who they told their problems too, so they both began speaking at once.

"She stole –"

"She said –"

They glared at each other. Flyer sighed. "You foist," he said, pointing to the girl with the dress.

"Why, because she's nicer lookin'?" Demanded the gloved girl.

"No," Flyer said sighing. "What she started ta say sounded more interestin'. 'She stole'…"

"She stole my money," continued the dress girl. "Well…she tried, I'm sure. I was just walkin' along here and suddenly she comes up and bumps into me. I dropped my bag and she picked up my money sack. Good thing she tripped over that box and fell, otherwise she'd have gotten away with it."

"Foist of all – I was _not _tryin' ta steal your money. I bumped into ya on accident. And then I picked up your money bag to give that to ya foist in case someone else came along and decided to pick it up. Ya screamed so loud when I did that that I tripped over backwards," countered the gloves girl, rubbing the back of her head.

"How do I know you weren't gonna run away with it?"

"Cause, I nevah steal from people like you and me. Only from rich snooty bums who look like they wouldn't notice if someone nicked ten bucks off a them."

"How do you know _I'm_ like _you_?"

"Why else would ya be walkin' around early in the mornin' with a bag of your stuff and huge bags under your eyes? What're you, anyways, a runaway or an orphan?"

"More of a…person thrown out."

Glove girl nodded. She stuck out her hand and spat in it. "Spinner."

The other girl spat in her hand and shook that of Spinner's without hesitation. "Rose."

They turned to us expectantly. Flyer quickly stuck his hand out to each of them. He didn't spit, thinking it would be more gentlemanly…but both of them did. I laughed at that. "Flyer," he said.

"Pippa," I said, shaking their hands as well. "So if you're a 'thrown out person', what're you?" I asked Spinner.

"Long time runaway. Current traveler. I don't got a real place of me own."

"What about you," I turned to Rose. "Do you have a place to stay?"

She shook her head. "And as strange as it sounds – I can't even go to an orphanage. They're too full."

I laughed. "That is odd. Well…if you two want...me and Flyer here are newsies. I'm sure there's room for you two stay at the Lodging House."

They looked at each other and then at me, their argument from a moment ago long forgotten.

"Shoah, thanks," Spinner said.

"That'd be great," Rose said, looking relieved.

"Alright, it's settled," I said. "We'll lead the way. And by the way – Flyer's a Brooklyn newsie. So am I currently, but four years ago, I was a Manhattan newsie. I'm 15, by the way. 16 in a few months. So long story short, I'm an orphan," whoah. I'd never actually said that out loud. It felt weird to say. "I have two brothers. One's in Brooklyn, and his name's Manny. He's 13. The other's the leader of the Manhattan newsies. Er…I'm not sure if he's my brother anymore. Yikes…none of this is making sense, is it?"

Judging by their confused looks and shaking heads, it didn't.

"Alright. I'll start from the beginning."

And I did. I figured that if they were going to become newsies, they had to know my story. Especially because we were about to get to the lodging house. They listened intently and were sympathetic of the situation. They, in turn, told their stories. Rose actually didn't remember much about her past. She knew her age (15), name, and that she had a family somewhere. But she had no idea where they were, who they were, or why she wasn't with them. She was also very eager to get to the lodging house so that she could change out of her dress and into street clothes she'd been saving.

Spinner's mother died when she was seven. Her father turned into an abusive alcoholic. With the help of a kid who she can't remember she ran away after one particularly brutal night at age eight. She still has a scar on her shoulder from a broken shard of glass. She's lived on the streets since, living by stealing and doing odd jobs. She's 15 like me and Rose.

It was so nice to have friends who are girls. _Nice _friends. Both were _very_ nice. I also kept my eye out for Mia, but there was no sign of her.

Suddenly I stopped short. We'd reached the street of the Manhattan lodging house. I could faintly hear Flyer explaining this to Rose and Spinner.

I looked at Flyer and he nodded. I knew he was saying that they'd wait for me to go in first. I slowly walked ahead, memories flashing across my mind. The same street I'd walked on every day for so many years…

I reached the lodging house and stood outside for a moment. I smiled, remembering Racetrack's words the first day I'd met him. "We'll have ta change the sign," he'd said. The sign was still the same…

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the door.

It was empty in there. Kloppman wasn't even at his desk.

I looked around. The furniture was arranged somewhat differently…but it was still the same old lobby. I could faintly smell cigars.

Okay. It was now or never.

I walked up the stairs. Many of the steps creaked as I climbed.

I reached the top of the stairs and looked around. I was home.

--

**So…sort of a cliffhanger…but I had to get one out.**

**Review if you can!!!**

**And Rose and Spinner – let me know how I did with your characters!**


	31. Chapter 31

**SORRY about the cliffhanger everyone!! And about the late update!! **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews!!**

**Anonee-Moose : sorry about the cliffy. Not sure this will be any better, but you can expect a faster update if it is!! **

**Spinner – hahaha I love your little phrases – "oh my giddy jack kelly" :) Anyways, I hope you're doing alright from the suspense ;) and I'm really glad you like what I did with Spinner so far. Sorry for the slow update!!**

**Star Lewis – I'm glad you liked last chapter and the way I wrote Rose. She'll get her nickname soon!!**

**Lavender 26 – here's 'MORE':) It makes me so happy to hear that. I'm so glad you love my story. Enjoy this chapter!! (And Mia will re-enter soon!)**

**burnt-muffin – good, I'm glad you think I matched Spinner's personality well!! I was a little worried that I didn't do it well. Yuppp Spot and Mush and Manny are in Brooklyn. For now. Haha I'm happy that you like Flyer. He's cool. If you want, you can still submit your character. To be Flyers girl…or just in it. But I understand if you don't want to, I know how much you love Skittery. ;)**

**Silver Conlon – thanks for the history! Your character will come in soon!!**

**Anyways…on with the chapter!!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I looked around. Everything looked the same. There were many bunks with many newsies sleeping in odd positions. My eyes immediately went to the bunk Jack and I used to sleep in. It was empty.

My eyes filled with tears as I looked around again and I quickly blinked them away.

I stood there for a while, trying to decide what to do. I tried to remember who was who. I saw Race, Skittery, Itey, and a kid who I was sure was Snipes. I wrung my hands nervously. I just wanted to shout to them that I was here, but that would be weird.

Finally, I decided that I wouldn't tell them. I would just lie down in Jack's bed, where I used to sleep, and wait for them to start waking up. Hopefully they'd notice me…and maybe they'd recognize me.

I climbed into Jack's bed and buried my face in the pillow to try and stop the new wave of tears brought up.

I tried to clear my mind and sleep – even though it would only be for a little while.

--

_MANNY'S POV_

_--_

_­_I woke up to Spot shaking me awake. "Mans! Get up! Pip's in Manhattan!"

I shot up immediately. "You serious?!"

"Ya! She left ya a note," Spot pointed to my note. "Meet us downstairs in five."

I nodded and he left the room.

Mush was sitting in an old chair, staring straight ahead. His eyes were glazed over. It looked like he was in a trance or something.

I thought back to last night.

_Mush was one of my favorite newsies. He was just so…cool. I looked up to him like I did Jack and Spot. He's also the only guy I'm not mad at for liking Pip. Lawrence and all the other guys at my school were idiots. But Mush…_

_Mush had burst into the room soon after Pip went upstairs. He was panting and had an unrecognizable look in his eyes. _

"_Wheah's Pip?" He demanded. Spot pointed upstairs, and off he went._

_And he won't admit that he likes her, I bet. Just like I know Pip won't admit it._

_But I've seen it. _

_Mush and Pip had come down from the roof. Pip's face was flushed and her eyes had this light in them that I rarely saw. Mush was trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin. Both looked happy. _

_I decided to go to bed and pretend to be asleep. That way I could see what they did. _

_I said goodnight to Pip and Mush, got into Spot's bed, and half closed my eyes._

_It was hard not to laugh. Both were silent, but at the same time looked like they wanted to say something. And every time one of them turned their back, the other would turn to them as if to say something, but shy away once the other turned back around. _

_It was frustrating to watch. They just needed to speak!!_

_Finally, as Pip was turned and re-braiding her hair, Mush approached her. I actually thought he was going to say something. _

_At the last moment he shook his head and turned away. He unfolded the blankets and lay on the floor. "Night," he mumbled before turning away and closing his eyes. _

_Pip whirled around and looked at Mush. I could easily read the disappointment on her face. "Night…"_

_She climbed into bed with me and I heard her take a deep breath. I felt awful for her. For both of them._

_I fell asleep for a little while. But at one point I woke up. I'm a very light sleeper, while both Mush and Pip are very heavy sleepers. Mush had stood up. In the dark I heard him walk closer towards our bed. He knelt down by Pip. I watched as he slowly moved his hand towards her face. He gently pushed stray hairs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. He left his hand on her cheek for a while._

_He slowly moved towards her face and kissed her forehead. He trailed down to her cheek and let his lips linger there. Suddenly she turned her head and his lips caught the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and moved his hand to his own mouth, but I could barely see a smile creeping onto his face._

_He leaned in and kissed her one last time on the cheek before turning to go back to his bed. _

_I can't imagine what he's going through. I've been with Pip this whole time. But him…he knew her for so long when suddenly she's taken away from him…and then four years later she reappears. I don't know – or want to know – how I would react to that. _

_Anyways, I fell asleep for a little while longer before I woke up to Pip sitting up. _

_It was still dark out. Pip slowly stood and sleepily walked towards Mush's sleeping figure. I had to squint hard to see what she did, but I saw it. She lay down next to him. She lifted one hand to his face, tracing his jaw and temple and forehead. She moved that hand to cup the back of his head as she moved her face towards him. She kissed his jaw line._

_At that, Mush's arms encircled her. I heard her sharp intake of breath as she was pressed against him._

_This was getting good._

_Would he wake up? Would she fall asleep like that?_

_She rested in his arms for a while before she sighed. She wasn't going to stay. Slowly and gently she untangled herself from Mush. As she pulled away, she left one lingering hand on his cheek. After a minute or so, she stood up and came back to bed._

_The last thing I thought before falling asleep again was how annoying getting them to show affection for each other at the same time was going to be._

If only Mush knew right now that Pip had come to him as well last night. I sighed and shook my head.

I threw my stuff into a bag and asked Mush, "You ready?"

Mush's eyes slowly traveled to me and he looked at me for a few moments before snapping out of it. "What? Oh ya, right…I'm ready."

I smiled and we walked for the door. "Can you believe she's in Manhattan? I've been waiting and waiting for her to find the courage to tell everyone."

"Well, she found the courage, somehow," Mush said quietly.

I nodded and stayed quiet as we headed downstairs. He was thinking about something deeply.

Spot stood up as we came down and motioned for us to hurry. "C'mon! Let's get outta heah. I wanna see how she does it!"

We hurried out the door and took off for Manhattan.

--

_PIPPA'S POV_

_--_

"Get up! Time ta sell dose papes! Itey! Get up! Stop dreamin'!"

Oh boy. The all too familiar voice of Kloppman. I couldn't help but smile.

"Cowboy! What ya dreamin' 'bout? Time ta get up!"

"Klop, ya ask him dat every mornin'," a voice groaned.

"Come on Cowboy! Sellin' ti-" Kloppman froze mid-sentence as he threw off the covers.

"What is it, Kloppy? Is Jack –"

"Who's?"

"What the…"

Voices came as I sat up. Newsies crowded around me with confused looks on their faces. I smiled weakly and mentally chastised myself. This had been a dumb idea.

I slowly stood up. "H-hello, everyone. I've missed you…"

People squinted at me. "Dat aint…"

"Could it be…"

"Nah…"

"Well…y-you probably don't recognize or even remember me. But…I was here four years ago…my name is P-Pippa."

There was a silence. I stood there awkwardly and nervously as they all stared at me.

Skittery stepped forward smiling. He put his arms on my shoulders and said, "Ya did it."

He pulled me into a hug and I smiled as more guys came forward around us. I glowed as I went from hug to hug, reunion to reunion. It was unreal…and so sudden. What had I been so nervous about?

"Pip! Wheah've you been hidin' all this time, huh," Race shouted. I smiled. Race still had that same distinguishable and hilarious voice. "We thought ya were dead! Or woise!"

"There aint nothin' woise than bein' dead, Race," another voice yelled. I laughed.

Everyone was there! Blink, Race, Skitts, Itey, Bumlets, Snipes (who asked about Manny, of course), Snoddy, Specs…and so many more. Everyone except Jack.

"I's gotta admit," said Skittery over everyone. "Dis has been da best week. We won the strike, Jack got a new family, Pip came back –"

He stopped short. Everyone else suddenly froze with that realization.

"Oh…sorry, Pip, I –"

"No, no," I shook the sting of hearing that off. "It's alright. I already knew. I've been staying in Brooklyn for a few days," I added to erase the confused looks on people's faces. "And it's fine. Jack's happy. He has a mother and a father and two brothers and a girl. If he's happy, I'm happy. And besides, I still have Manny. And all of you!"

A chorus of 'of course you do's and 'always's came.

Followed by a "You talk real nice now," from Race.

I laughed and said, "I'll tell you all everything later."

Suddenly footsteps came clamoring up the stairs. It was Spot, Mush, and Manny. As everyone engulfed Manny, Spot and Mush came over to me. Spot put his hand on my shoulder. I saw Mush glance at Spot with a weird look before quickly putting his hand on my arm and rubbing it. That touch, of course, sent shivers down my spine.

"So, it's done," Spot smirked. "And you's alive! Was it so hard?"

I scowled at him and moved closer to Mush. Subtle, huh?

"I dunno, Spot, she's lookin' a little green to me," Mush smirked as well.

I stepped back from both of them and gave my mock scowl to Mush. "Listen, you two. I did it, and that's all that matters," I said. I couldn't help the huge smile that erupted on my face. "I'm home!"

I did a little twirl and ended up face to face with Kloppman. "Blossom," he said in his always old voice. "I've missed ya."

I threw my arms around him and said, "I've missed you, too, Kloppman."

Suddenly I remembered Rose and Spinner. I pulled back and said, "Klop – there are two girls out there who don't have anywhere to stay. I was thinking…could we convert the sick room into a girl's room? No one ever really uses it. Er…no one used to use it. Could we, please?"

Kloppman chuckled. "Only heah a minute and already changin' things around."

I grinned sheepishly.

"Shoah, shoah. That's a good idea. Nice young ladies like ya can't be in the same room as these young men with their boyish minds. Especially ladies like ya, Blossom. You's grown into quite the lookah," Kloppman grinned mischievously. "Wouldn't ya say, Mush?" He spoke that louder. I glared at him and turned bright red. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mush suddenly speak intently with Race.

Kloppman chuckled.

I cleared my throat and changed the subject. "I'll go get the girls! Thanks, Klop!"

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room yelling, "I'll be right back!"

I dropped the bag off in the sick room and ran downstairs and outside.

Flyer, Rose, and Spinner were sitting on the steps. They leapt up the moment I came out.

"How was it?!" Rose asked anxiously.

"What happened?!" Spinner demanded.

Flyer looked at me expectantly.

I smiled and laughed. "It was _great_! They were glad to have me back!"

Spinner and Rose whooped and Flyer patted me on the back.

"Oh! And Kloppman – the caretaker here – agreed to turn the former sick room into a girl's room!"

"Sick room," Spinner wondered aloud.

"No one ever uses it," I told her, smiling.

"Well, that's great! I can't wait to meet everyone," Rose exclaimed.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you now," I said.

"Wait! Can I … change first? I really hate wearing this dress," Rose said.

Spinner snickered. "I can't see how _anyone _would like wearing a dress."

I laughed. "Dresses are the absolute _worst_. You can't run in them! Or do anything!"

"Much agreed," said Rose.

"I agree too," added Flyer.

We all laughed and headed inside.

Flyer went into the bunkroom while I took the girls to the sick – I mean girl's room. Rose changed out of her blue dress into black pants, a brown shirt, and threw on a brown hat. She sighed contentedly. "Much better."

"Much different," commented Spinner.

I grinned. "Ready?"

They nodded and we headed into the bunkroom.

"Hey, everyone! This is Rose and that's Spinner. They're going to be newsies. Kloppman said we could make the sick room into a girls room…so, ya. We'll be staying in there."

I decided to walk them around and introduce them separately, to that they could match voice to face to name. That might help them remember with the amount of newsies there.

Each newsie gave a hello, a bow, a spit shake, or a hand kiss…displaying all their different personalities. The shy ones gave a nod.

When we got to Kid Blink, something interesting happened. I was introducing Spinner to him, and they seemed to…I don't know…go into some sort of trance. They just stared at each other and I could see something flash across each of their eyes.

Rose and I exchanged raised eyebrows and moved on, letting the two of them share that moment, whatever it was.

"Hey, Pip!"

"What, Race?"

"We's goin' ta Medda's tonight ta celebrate!"

I smiled. "Alright."

"I heah there's a new act. Brooke O' somethin'. And Skittery wants ta see his goil. What's her name, again, Skitts?"

"Shuddup, Race," Skittery growled.

Race laughed. "He doesn't know her name. He's nevah spoken to her. He's got no game when it comes to women. I's as slick as oil with 'em."

Rose and I laughed. I glanced over at Spinner, who was still talking to Blink.

"Ya, well Race," Mush said quietly. "When ya find the right one, ya won't know what ta say."

For some stupid reason, my insides got all warm at that. I felt Rose nudge me. I looked at her. She had her eyebrows raised suggestively. I scowled at her and slightly shook his head. Mush wasn't talking about me.

"Oh, shoah," Race shot back jokingly. "That comin' from the relationship mastah. Mr. Mush Meyers, the man who shares the spotlight with Spot Conlon. The one who's had too many goils ta count. Who's says he never wants ta find that 'right one' you's talkin' about."

I studied the ground. It was scratched and dirty.

Suddenly everyone quieted. Footsteps were coming up the stairs.

And voices.

I could recognize one voice, even though it had been four years.

It was Jacky.

He reached the top of the stairs. Everyone had cleared away, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the room.

I kept looking at the ground. I couldn't look up. "Hi Jack," I said quietly.

--

**I know!! I'm so sorry!! I'm awful!! I just really wanted to get something out for you guys!! **

**Updates will come a lot quicker now!! School is DONE!!**

**Thanks for reading and review if you can!!**

**ps – did anyone catch the similarities between the way Mush and Pip acted in Manny's flashback and the way they did the first night they got "married"? They were subtle, but there.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has patiently waited for my updates and congrats to those of you done with school!!**

**Thanks for the reviews from Anonee-Moose, jammer587, Spinner, burnt-mufn, and Lavender 26. I love you guys and am so glad you are enjoying this story.**

**So here's another one, considerably shorter than the other chapters, I think. But it's out. So enjoy!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

_JACK'S POV_

--

She was standing right here. And I couldn't move. I kept running it over in my head.

_She's alright. Your sister is alive. She's okay. You can relax now._

But I couldn't relax.

The other day, the day we'd won the strike, I'd decided to leave. In Santa Fe I could just start over, forget her. Maybe even find her.

But I'd seen her. We were almost at the train yards and I saw her in the crowd. I knew it was her. I told Teddy to turn the carriage around…but I she was gone. I couldn't keep going then. My family was here – Pippa was here – I could feel it.

I kept an eye out for her the whole way home. But I couldn't find her.

I thought and thought. It was time I let her go. She would always be a part of me. But here were the Jacobs, willing and ready to let me be a part of my family. Why would I pass up that opportunity?

And anyways – if she _was _here, she would come back and everything would be alright.

I hadn't thought about the part when she actually came…and probably knew about the Jacobs judging from the way she was looking at the ground.

What had I been expecting, anyways? For her to run into my arms and shout, "Jacky!"

I had to do something. She was my _sister_.

So I said, "Pip…you's…back."

She nodded but didn't look up. I felt awful.

"Who's that, Jack?" David asked. Shit. Sometimes, he just needed to shut up.

"That's…uh…well, she's…her –"

"My name is Pippa. I was a newsie here a while back. Jack and I used to be friends," she said, stepping forward. "Who are you?"

Friends. Oh God. This was really an awkward situation.

"My name's David. Nice to meet you," he said.

They shook hands. Pip looked him in the eye but still wouldn't look my way. I could imagine what she was thinking. _'Why hasn't Jack or any of the newsies told him about me?'_

But of course, never wanting to tell anyone if she was feeling upset, she gave David a smile.

Then she turned to me. She still didn't look at my face. God, she'd grown. And not just gotten taller. She was beautiful. Like the beautiful, exotic princess she'd always wanted to be. I couldn't believe she was right here, inches away from me.

"Nice to see you, Jack," she muttered.

"You aint even lookin' at me," I said back.

She almost cracked a smile. I couldn't hold back anymore. I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged back, stiffly. I closed my eyes in case I would cry. Just in _case_, I'm not saying I did.

_She's alright. She's alive. She's okay. You can relax now._

--

_PIPPA'S POV_

--

So, after Jack and I's awkward little reunion, I went back to catching up with everyone else. Every now and then I had to rub my eyes and look around, just to make sure I was actually here.

Spinner came back to us from Blink with a light in her eyes. Rose and I discreetly nudged her and she blushed. Whether I was in a conversation with Blink or he was across the room, I noticed that his gaze always managed to wander towards Spinner. The same applied to her. And if their gazes met – they would both turn away blushing.

I noticed another spark of interest budding as well. Between Rose and…David. Rose kept looking at him. David kept doing the same. Finally, I dragged Rose towards David and motioned for Spinner to follow.

"So, David," I began. "I'd like you to meet Spinner," David smiled at her and shook her hand. "And Rose."

David smiled shyly at Rose. Spinner and I exchanged bemused glances as Rose blushed and smiled back. We backed away – and neither noticed.

Giggling, Spinner and I made our way over to a group of newsies.

Just then, Kloppman reappeared. "Alright, alright, all a ya still have ta make money. I'll keep an eye on Pip. Ya bettah hurry and get ta the DO. Move it now!"

The boys grumbled but knew they had to. They got their last minute things done and began to go down the stairs.

We said bye to them and I gave more 'I can't believe it's you' hugs.

Spinner and I watched as David left. He was backing towards the stairs slowly, his eyes still on Rose. "So, I'll see you tonight, Midnight? At Medda's?"

Rose (or Midnight?) nodded and gave a small wave. Spinner and I tried to hide smiles but right then Blink walked up and Spinner immediately blushed.

"Pip, I's so glad you's back. I's expectin' the whole story latah, ya heah?"

I smiled and nodded as he patted me on the shoulder.

He looked at Rose. "Nice ta meet ya, Rose."

She nodded but her eyes were on David's retreating form.

He turned to Spinner. "You, too, Spinner," he looked down. Suddenly he picked his head up and opened his mouth as if to say something. But once his eyes caught Spinners all he said was, "See ya tonight."

"Ya," Spinner murmured.

He turned and went down the stairs. I looked around for Mush. He wasn't there. He hadn't said bye to me. But whatever, it wasn't a big deal.

Jack was the last one to go. He looked at me for a moment, and I managed to meet his gaze.

"We're talkin' tonight," he said. Not a question. A command. Like always.

I shrugged.

He sighed and continued down the stairs.

As soon as we heard the door bang shut Spinner and Rose started talking at once.

"So _Midnight_," Spinner teased.

"Someone likes Blink," Rose sang.

"Be quiet. David told me I was dressed in colors as dark as midnight – so he called me that. It doesn't mean anything."

"And I do _not _like Blink. He – he just seemed familiar, is all."

I smiled. "You two can tell yourselves that."

"Well – what about you and Mush? You couldn't stop lookin' at him," Spinner countered.

I immediately blushed.

"And _he _kept looking at _you_," Rose added.

I scoffed. "Ya right. We're friends, is all," I was silent for a moment. "And anyways…he didn't even say bye to me."

"Well – he looked at you before he went downstairs," Rose reasoned.

"Oh, good, that sure means something," I sighed.

"It means that he _want_ed to say bye," Spinner said.

"Whatever. It's no big deal. You two, on the other hand, have two very fine men right in front of you."

They both blushed.

Rose broke the silence. "So what's Medda's?"

--

We spent the rest of the majority cleaning out the sick room and moving bunks into it. There was a small washroom next to it so that we wouldn't have to shower in the same one as the boys.

We talked as we worked and quickly became good friends. We started calling Rose Midnight to tease her, but after a while it just became natural.

At one point, Kloppman needed to go to the store and buy a new mop. The old one had broken in half during our cleaning (Spinner was a little too eager to clean, I guess).

He was going to go himself, but I asked him if I could go instead.

"Klop – listen to me. You have to stay here and make sure Spinner and Midnight are okay and that no one breaks in. I need the exercise and fresh air. And I know exactly where to go. Please?"

Kloppman looked at me for a few moments before he smiled. "You always have convincin' arguments, Blossom."

He handed me the money as I thanked him. I threw open the door and stepped out into the chilly fall weather.

I hummed to myself as I went along and smiled as I heard newsies yelling ridiculous headlines. I passed Tibby's and smiled at the memories from that restaurant. A few blocks down I entered the supplies shop and purchased a brand new mop.

As I was walking back, I ran into Spot. Spot started laughing the moment he saw me. I didn't understand why.

I scowled at him. "What is it, Spot?"

"Sorry...it's just…" he said between laughs. "Ya look kinda funny with that mop."

"Oh." I hadn't realized how ridiculous walking around with one would look. "Well…whatever."

He smiled and patted me on the head. "You make me laugh."

I shook my head but grinned.

Suddenly we heard yelling coming from an alley by Tibby's. Spot and I walked towards it. I could make out someone yelling in Italian. As we got closer, my idea of who the yeller is was confirmed. It was Mia. And two guys were advancing towards her.

"C'mon, Spot!" I yelled as I started forward.

I turned and looked at him. He hadn't moved. He was studying Mia intently. I saw recognition and then worry flash through his eyes before he yelled, "Mia!"

He recognized her.

We charged into the alley.

--

**So…shorter than the other chapters but another one's out!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**By the way – burnt-mufn – I have two questions. One: I'll add you in but do you want to be with Flyer or with someone else? Two: maybe I just completely missed this but what color is your hair? I know your eyes are blue. (Your character's :) )**


	33. Chapter 33

**So – sorry for the delayed update. My computer hadn't been letting me onto Microsoft Word for a while. It was very annoying.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews from burnt-mufn, Spinner, and Lavender26 last chapter!**

**And I know I keep saying that I'll introduce the other girls – Emma and Brooke – really soon, but as I write I realize that I still have more to add and then it gets long and…well, basically, I promise you two will be in soon.**

**Well – enjoy this chapter! It's longer than the last one!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

Spot threw one of the guys against the wall and decked the other in the face. He turned to Mia and held out a hand to help her up.

She glared at him and stood up on her own. She brushed herself off and started out of the alley.

Spot stood there for a moment, sort of aghast. I tried hard to stop the laughter that was bubbling up inside me. Spot had been rejected.

I waved at Mia and she smiled when she saw me. "I see you've come back from Brooklyn."

I smirked. "And I can see you can't stay out of trouble."

She shook her head ruefully. "Or trouble can't stay away from me."

"So where're you headed?"

She studied me for a moment before responding. "Tibby's," she said slowly. "I'm applying for a job there."

"If you need a place to stay the newsboys lodging house is being converted into a girl/boy lodging house…you can stay, no questions asked. It's only a few cents a week. And the caretaker is real nice."

She thought for a moment. "You're sure about the 'no questions asked'?"

I nodded.

"Alright, then. When should I come by?"

"Whenever you're done applying. Me and two other girls – Spinner and Midnight – will be there all day. You know where it is?"

She nodded. "I've passed by it a few times."

"So I'll see you there?"

"Yes," she said. She looked a bit unsure – but I was confident she would show up. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked over my shoulder. She abruptly turned and started walking away. She looked at me over her shoulder one more time. "I'll see you soon."

I nodded. "Good luck."

Spot came to my side and we both stood there and watched her turn the corner.

He sighed and I looked at him. His eyes held a mixture of confusion, lust, and frustration as they lingered on the corner where she had disappeared.

He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. "She's a lil' spit-fire," he almost grinned. He turned to me. "She used ta be in _love_ with me. I haven't seen her for three years."

"Things change," I said.

"Oh, right. Just like you and Mush have changed," he said sarcastically.

"Don't change the subject," I scolded. "And anyways…he moved on from me a long time ago."

Spot just smirked. But his smirk quickly turned into a frown and he said, "But you be careful around him. He leads girls on with his sweet little charm like _that_."

"Oh, and you're much different," I said.

Spot raised his eyebrows. "I have a different kind of charm."

"But it still does the same thing. So you be careful with Mia. She obviously isn't interested in you, so don't lead her on. She has some problems with trust," I told him.

"I know," he said quietly.

We were both silent for a moment, silently thinking. "Well," I said after a minute. "I have to get back to the lodging house. See you tonight?"

"Ya, see you tonight," he said. He readjusted his papers under his arm and turned away. We both started walking away. "Pip!"

I turned. Spot was turned around, looking at me. "Get Spitfire to come."

"Spitfire?"

"Mia," I could've sworn he was blushing.

"Sure thing, Spot."

"But don't tell her I told you I wanted her to come."

I shook my head and smiled. "I won't."

He nodded. I could see a smile creeping up onto his face, but he quickly covered it and walked away.

I smiled to myself and continued on my way, wondering what Mia's story was and she and Spot's history.

--

I told Spinner and Midnight about Mia, and they were very excited to meet her. By the afternoon we had finished cleaning the sick room and washroom, and were starting to move all the bunks in. We spent more time talking than cleaning, despite Kloppman's lighthearted nagging.

A little around four, a knock came on the door. Kloppman (even though I told him it would be Mia) was excited – people rarely visited the lodging house during the day. Spinner, Midnight and I rushed downstairs. We waited behind the door, the two of them fidgeting excitedly. Our group of girl residents was expanding!

Kloppman threw open the door, exclaiming, "Welcome!"

"Thank you," Mia said shyly.

"Come in! Come in! The girls have been expecting you," he motioned for her to come in. She stepped inside and Kloppman shut the door behind her.

Spinner squealed and rushed forward, closely followed by Midnight. She stuck out her hand immediately and spat in it. "I's Spinner."

"And I'm Midnight," Midnight said, doing the same.

Mia hesitantly spat in her hand and shook each, saying, "Mia."

She glanced at me looking a bit overwhelmed. I grinned, walking up to them. I put a hand on the shoulder of both Spinner and Midnight. "Don't mind them, _Spitfire_. They're just a _little _excited about getting a new girl. See, there's now four of us…and like forty boys."

Mia smiled. "Sounds like fun," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, it aint da streets," Spinner smiled back.

"C'mon," Midnight said, grabbing the small bag Mia had brought. "Let's take you upstairs."

We all started walking towards the stairs. "How'd the interview go?" I questioned.

Mia brightened. "I got the job! He had me try it out for a little while and he said I was great. I get 75 cents a day!"

Spinner, Midnight and I gaped. "That's an almighty amount of money," breathed Midnight.

"That's how much I made in a _month_ by stealing," Spinner said, earning a hard look from Midnight. "B-because I do it so little," she quickly covered.

Mia and I laughed.

Suddenly she turned to me. "Why did you call me 'Spitfire'?"

I smirked. "Oh…I dunno…a certain someone called you that."

Mia's eyes flashed with anger…and something else. Sort of like – pleasant surprise.

"It makes sense too. Your eyes – when you're mad, get all fiery," she frowned. "_And_," I continued. "When you're really mad, you spit out words in Italian. So…Spitfire. Pretty clever."

She shook her head, but still looked pleased.

"Who is it? This guy that's getting you all worked up," Spinner said eagerly.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Mia said, avoiding the question.

"Because sometimes, you just know things," Midnight said, equally as eager. "C'mon! Let's guess!"

The first guess, sort of a worried guess, which came from both Spinner and Midnight's mouths were respectively 'Blink' and 'David'. Mia said no, and they both looked relieved.

"So this is where your memory is tested," I said. "Try to see if you can remember anyone's names except the guys you –"

"Racetrack," Spinner quickly said, scowling at me.

Mia shook her head.

By this time we'd reached the room. We opened the door and showed Mia which bunk she could have. She could choose the one over me or a separate one. She chose the one over me. This was good, we were starting to earn her trust.

"Skittery," Midnight continued the guessing.

"Nope," Mia said as she settled on the bunk next to me. Spinner and Midnight sat on the bunk opposite – the bottom one was Midnight's and the top Spinner's.

"Oh! Umm…Bummy? Er…Bumleg?" Spinner tried.

I laughed. "Bum_lets_."

"Right," she grinned. "Bumlets?"

"No," Mia said, smiling.

Midnight looked at me before tentatively saying, "Mush?"

Mia shook her head.

Midnight immediately looked at me. "Sorry! It's just, he was one of the only names I remembered."

"Don't apologize. And it was a good guess. For the last time – Mush and I aren't a thing."

"You can tell yourself that," Spinner grinned, quoting me from earlier.

"I'm serious! I've been trying to move on for more that four years! And you guys aren't making it any easier."

They just grinned. Mia looked at me with a little smirk on her face. "Sounds like I'm not the only one with boy trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll get to that later. You two – do you give up yet?"

"Never," Spinner said confidently. "Jack?"

"Nah."

"Sn…Snop…Snod? Snoddy?"

Mia grinned at Midnight. "Name's right, guess is wrong."

"How'd you know the name was right," Spinner wondered.

"I used to be a Brooklyn newsie," Mia explained. "I knew some Manhattan newsies."

"Sp – Spot!" Midnight suddenly yelled.

Mia was silent.

"It's Spot! It's defiantly Spot," Spinner said.

"So – c'mon – what's the story?" Midnight encouraged.

Mia was still quiet – and looked at all of us, unsure.

"Well – here," I said. "I'll tell you my story. It'll explain a lot."

So for the next hour and a half that's what we did. I told my story and some others told random ones they remembered.

Both Spinner and Midnight said that something had happened, something special, when they had met David and Blink.

Midnight, who can't remember a lot of her past, said that when she first looked into David's eyes, something had come back to her. An image so fast and obscured, but the object was clear. It was a train. She didn't know what the heck it meant except that it was something important, she could feel it.

Spinner said that Blink's blue eyes had sparked familiarity inside her. She thought for a moment that she _recognized _Blink. But that was impossible. She'd also seen the light that had kept her going during her darkest times – the light of hope.

They asked me what I thought the first time I'd looked into Mush's eyes. I was going to protest – but I finally gave in. There was no use arguing with them and myself – I did feel something for him. "Well, I don't remember exactly, it was about eight years ago, but I remember thinking –"

I was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang downstairs. We all looked at each other for a moment before scrambling up and rushing downstairs. There was a boy wearing brown pants, a blue shirt, and a brown cabby hat pulled low over his head leaning against the door breathing heavily. His eyes were closed. I didn't recognize him as one of the newsies.

We looked at Kloppman who had come behind his desk to stand with us. He shrugged.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and gave a feminine shriek when he saw us. We all tried to hide grins.

"I – uh – I didn't think there would be anyone in heah – I's sorry," he stuttered.

Suddenly he looked out the window and muttered, "Shit." He turned to us. "The bulls is comin'."

He looked pretty desperate. "Go upstairs. I'll get him out," I said, motioning for him to go upstairs.

I loved this sort of thing – tricking the bulls or any sort of adult in general. Excluding Kloppman, of course.

Just as the boy got upstairs the door was knocked upon heavily. I hid behind the door – or where the door would swing open to. Kloppman opened it widely and stood on the side as he let the cop in. As he entered I quietly slipped out the door.

I waited a few moments after the door was shut before I burst in panting and acting as if I were close to tears.

"Oh! Sir! I thought I saw you come in here," I said to the cop who turned to me. "I – I was just run into by a boy! A – a very rude boy who kept looking behind him," I said between panting breaths.

"What did he look like?"

"Well – he was about this tall," I indicated. "And he had on brown pants, a brown hat, and a blue shirt. That's all I saw, he was going too fast."

The cop quickly moved to the door. "Well – which way did he go?"

He threw the door open and I pointed down the street. "He ran that way and then dodged down that street to the right. See it there?"

He nodded, tipped his hat, and was gone.

I shut the door and grinned triumphantly.

"That was _great_, Pip," said Spinner enthusiastically. She ran up to me and lightly socked me in the shoulder.

"That _stupid_ cop," Midnight said. "You sure know how to handle them!"

"You have to teach me how to do that, alright?" Mia – or Spitfire said, grinning.

Slowly the boy came down the stairs, hands in his pockets. "Thanks," he muttered. "I coulda done it myself, though."

I met him at the bottom of the stairs and stood right in front of him.

Finally he looked up smiling. "Fine. Fine! Thank you. I couldn't have done without you."

His smile was genuine, but I frowned.

"What? I meant it." he said suspiciously.

"What's your name?"

"Snapshot," he said.

"Mm-hm. So, Snapshot," I said causally. Suddenly I reached up and took the hat off his head. I grinned as long golden hair tumbled out. "Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

--

**So – not much to say except review if you can!! If you have **_**anything **_**to say!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Eruptingfender9 – I'm going to copy your idea and post the thank you things at the bottom. :) And thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.**

**Anyways – so one person reviewed saying that so many characters being added was taking away from the story being about Pippa. That's actually something I've been a little worried about. So in this chapter, I decided to re-center the focus on Pip. I just want to get everyone who requested to into the story. You guys will be there, but the story's going to focus more now on Pip and what she goes through. Let me know how you think I do with that, if you love it, like it, or hate it.**

**Also – maybe I'll write a sequel with the stories of each of the girls or something? I already have a sequel to Pip's story in mind…but I could kind of make a story that goes with it about the other girls. Let me know what you think about that as well.**

**So…onto this chapter. Oh, and I'm going to try and get another out by tomorrow. Because I'm really sad to say that Saturday morning I leave for camp, and won't be back 'till July 7****th**** or so. I'm so sad. But I'll get lots of Stars ideas while I'm there.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

She looked surprised and quickly snatched her hat back. "It's better for business," she muttered.

"And what kind of business is that?" Spinner asked, joining me. The others followed with smirks and folded arms.

Snapshot shifted uncomfortably. "It aint none of your business."

"Alright…well why don't we just go ask that cop?"

She looked at us for a minute before giving in. "I steal stuff." She turned her eyes down, almost ashamed.

"Hey, dat aint nothin' ta worry about. I used to ta steal stuff," Spinner said.

Midnight scoffed. "_Used _to. Ya, a _real _long time ago. _This morning_."

Spinner playfully socked her in the shoulder. "Well, it _seems_ like a long time ago. And I wasn't gonna steal from you," she reasoned. She turned back to Snapshot. "Anyways – it seems like so long ago 'cause I's a new person! I's part of Pippa's gang. And we's gonna make money legally, by bein' newsies."

Pippa's gang. That didn't sound right. "It's not my gang. The newsies leader is Jack Kelly."

"Her bruddah," Spinner said.

"So that makes you almost the co-leader," Midnight added.

I shook my head. "Jack's the only leader. Listen, Snapshot – you can stay here if you want. We just made a newsgirl room. I'll see you later if you do, and the rest of you."

I turned and headed up the stairs and away from the group.

--

Them calling me 'co-leader' and Jack's sister had brought my guarded side up. They still didn't know the whole story. I'd told them the facts, not the emotions or Jack's betrayal. I couldn't tell anyone that. I still didn't know who I could trust.

I went into the newsboy's bunkroom and just looked around. There was so much on my mind.

I took a long deep breath and lay down on Jack and my old bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished that I could just go back to being eleven. Being so innocent and happy. With nothing to worry about, everything to live for, and everyone to look out for and for me.

I opened my eyes and found emptiness.

I took a long, deep sigh and got up. I wandered over to the window where the fire escape was. I climbed out. Resting my elbows on the ledge I looked out. There wasn't much to see. The sun was nearing it's time to set and the sky was a dull blue slowly fading to darkness. My view was obscured by neighboring buildings. Some noises and yells from the always bustling city reached my ears.

I climbed higher and jumped onto the roof. I had to sort out my thoughts – just me, myself, and I.

I laid down on the roof. In the exact spot that Mush and I'd slept in so often so long ago. It was so odd being up here. This was my kingdom, 'Rooftopland'. The 'dragon' – or radiator – was still there and still dripping.

And of course…my thoughts first drifted off to Mush. He was so confusing. Already. Did I like him? Did he like me? Why did he not say anything to me before he left?

I hoped he wouldn't become like he'd been before. Like all nice one moment and then next so distant.

_Stop! _Already, I was being dramatic. What would be best for both of us is if I don't like him. Er…act like I don't. The newsies don't need the drama I bring. And I bring drama whether I mean to or not. And I usually never mean to.

In doing this – I realized – I was doing exactly what I always did. Avoiding close relationships in order to avoid getting hurt. I'd been hurt too many times. One more and I think I would break.

I knew life wouldn't go back to how it was. The newsies were grown up, now. The 'Prince of Camelot', 'Prince of the Seas', 'Prince of the West', 'Prince of the Races', 'Prince of Brooklyn', and 'Prince of Happiness' were gone. For good.

But I just had to put on a smile and act like I was okay. That way I wouldn't be a burden to everyone.

And I would have to apologize to Jacky and actually say hi.

One thing I knew I would have to think about soon was my father. I knew in the back of my mind that the school had probably notified him by now. And that he was most likely looking for me. Or sending people to look for me. But most of all, I knew that I'd have to take the key and…leave. Me being here put the newsies in danger. This time, I'd find some way to tell them. Some way to say goodbye. Because who knew what would happen to me once I left?

--

After what felt like a while (but I knew it wasn't since the sun still hadn't set) I heard someone jump onto the roof and walk towards me. I sat up and saw that it was Jack.

I stood up quickly. I had to apologize for not being too nice earlier.

But to my surprise, once he reached me he pulled me in and held me tightly. This sudden display of affection brought tears to my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and held him tightly.

"I know you's mad at me right now, Pip, but –" his voice broke.

"I'm not mad," I said back.

We stood there like that for a minute or so. A little family reuniting.

We pulled away and sat against the wall of the roof.

He sighed. "Ya have every reason ta be mad at me, Pip. I –"

"Listen, Jack. I'm not mad. I'm just surprised. _Pleasantly_ surprised," I paused. "You got your family, Jack!"

I could hear my fake enthusiasm easily. And I could feel how uncomfortable Jack was. I didn't blame him. It was an uncomfortable situation. "They're real nice people."

"I'm sure they are," I said quietly. "I'm happy for you, Jack. You're happy. So I'm happy."

"Pip, you was my first family. You'll always be the best one I evah had. And I hope you'll still be now," he said softly.

"Jack, you're my only family 'sides Manny. And I don't want any other. I'm not so much into the whole trust thing anymore."

Jack looked a bit relieved. "We's gotta talk 'bout that night, too. And you have so much ta tell me."

I gave him a brief summary of my kidnapping. Once again I told facts, not details. But Jack has always been able to read me very easily.

I looked over at him. He looked shocked and very sad. I even saw a hint of tears. So I snuggled up to him.

"I…you went through this all alone…I wasn't there for ya," Jack said in a tight and distraught voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Jack," I said. "It's just my father's."

_And my own_, I thought. _I was an accident. The newsies wouldn't have had any of that happen – Books and Magnet dying – if I hadn't been born. _And all in all, that boiled down to my father. If he hadn't raped my mother. But still, I was an accident.

"When I get my hands on him…" Jack suddenly was fuming.

I almost laughed. _My brother's back. My overprotective but loving brother._

--

The moment we came in from the window, Race ran over and people yelled, 'hey!'.

Race threw his arms around me dramatically. "Oh, Pip! You _are _heah!"

I laughed. "Ya, Race…it's me."

He pulled back grinning. He ruffled my hair. "I was beginnin' ta think you was just a figment of me imagination."

I smiled back. "How was sellin' today?"

Skittery joined us, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You brought luck with ya. There was a real good headline today."

I smiled again and searched the room. For no one in particular…

The girls were scattered around the room. I saw Snapshot in a conversation with Flyer – she'd decided to stay.

I saw Manny and Boots. Mans waved to me excitedly. I grinned back. He could tell I'd made up with Jack.

Finally I found who I was looking for. Mush was by his bed, pulling on his shoes. He looked to be in a heated discussion with Spot. I frowned and wondered what they were talking about.

I watched as Mush tied his last lace and the two turned towards the stairs. Mush looked behind him as he was about to go down the stairs. We made eye contact. Ooh. I know, what a development in our relationship.

"Pip! Pip? What you lookin' at," Race's loud voice brought me out of my little trance.

"Wh – what?"

"I said could ya tell us the story?"

"Oh! Ya…sure," I said.

I told them. My mind wasn't on it, at first. Mush and Spot had left. But – the newsies, being themselves, always interrupted to ask questions or just threw in random comments. Despite the graveness of the story, it was actually quite amusing to tell it.

--

Half an hour later, we walked into Medda's. Race immediately grabbed my arm and said, "Look! Dat's her! Skittery's goil."

I looked. There was a slim girl in with reddish looking hair carrying a tray of drinks. Skittery blushed profusely and glared at Race. "Tonight's da night. I can feel it. It's been a lucky day today."

Race just shook his head and laughed. "Remembah – slick as oil. Slick as –"

Race's eyes suddenly got wide. Medda had just announced that 'Brooke O'Reilly' was singing her debut song. And Race had seen her.

Everyone chuckled at the trance Brooke – who was a very good singer – was putting Race into.

"Go for it Race," Skittery said quietly to him. "She actually looks…shortah than you."

Race didn't even answer or acknowledge that he'd heard. Usually he takes on anyone who makes comments about his height.

I sat next to Jack. After a minute or so Jack said, "Oh! There's Sarah! I's gonna go get her. I want you ta meet her."

I nodded. She'd better be nice.

I looked around for Mush. He wasn't at our table or at any other I could see.

Suddenly I saw him. On the dance floor. Dancing. With a girl. She was giggling as he was talking to her. And he was smiling.

Oh boy. This was going to be a long night.

--

**Poor Pip.**

**Let me know how you thought I did with Jack and Pip in this chapter. So Pip 'forgave' him, but obviously didn't tell him her true feelings about his new family. **

**Eruptingfender9 – **Well, you first! Wow! Thank you so much for reading my whole story! And for leaving the multiple reviews. I'm glad you like this story and my writing :).

**Spinner – **Haha actually no, we didn't plan it. I know – it's weird that we both wrote that. Cool, though.

**Lavender26 – **I'm glad you think I wrote Mia well! And I got the background, but I accidentally deleted it. I think I remember most of it, though.

**SilverConlon – **Thanks for the review! So Brooke made a brief appearance in this chapter.

**jammer587 – **Thanks for thinking I did a great job with them. I hope you're okay with how I'm cutting back on how much they're in the story.

**Trignifty – **Snapshot actually belongs to burnt-mufn. But anyways – thank you again for reading my whole story and leaving so many reviews!! I really was glad to hear your questions, and hope that the answers helped. :)

**Anonee-Moose – **Hahah I'm glad you picked that up ;). Thanks for the review, as always!

**NarniaRulz – **Thanks for reading my whole story and I'm glad you like it. I hope what I sent you helps explain sort of. But I'm really glad you pointed that out, because I was actually thinking that a lot too. So let me know if you think I did a good job cutting back on that this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**burnt-mufn – **aww I'm so happy you love my story :). And that's right, great minds _do _think alike. Thanks for the review!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Seriously, all of your reviews are so helpful and they make me smile :).**

**I've gotta make this quick so I can catch one or two hours of sleep before I leave. It's a short chapter, but I wanted something out there. Sorry if it sounds rushed.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I tried and tried to ignore the fact that Mush was dancing with a girl. But it was like my eyes were magnetized to them.

I immediately went for the distraction that Jack brought: Sarah.

She was sure a lady. All proper-like. She said, "Hello, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

She was pretty too. And Jack looked at her with a light in his eyes. He looked at me. Clearly he was excited and really wanted us to get along. So I said, "You too."

"You know, I'm kind of mad at Jack," she said obviously exaggerating. She smiled at him and continued, "He _never_ told us he had a sister until today. I must say, it came as quite a surprise."

"Hey, I was gone for so long, he must've forgotten –"

"No, no, it aint that. It's just…I didn't wanna have othah people get their hopes up with me, and then have 'em always sympathetic and all that if we nevah found you. I mean – I did have hope, I just wanted to avoid disappointment. That makes no sense, does it?" He sighed.

"No, it makes perfect sense," I said softly, smiling at him.

It's odd. Jack and I are not blood related. But we have so much in common. He had just articulated exactly part of what my mindset was. It made sense now, and I was less hurt and disappointed.

"Yes, it actually does," Sarah agreed. Wow, I actually like her. She understands Jack like I do.

Jack smiled at her and me, looking between the two of us. He looked very proud and very happy. Suddenly he stood up and held out his hand to me. "Would ya care ta dance with me, Pip?"

I smiled and looked at Sarah. "Is it okay with you?"

She was smiling at the two of us. "Of course."

I took Jack's hand and smiled at Sarah one last time. I really did like her.

Jack and I were all smiles as we walked to the dance floor. And just to tell you how happy I was – dancing with Jack right next to Mush dancing with that girl (they were pretty close…yes, I looked) didn't wipe the smile off my face. Well…on the inside I was sad but I _didn't let it get to me on the outside._ I call that an accomplishment.

Anyways…dancing with Jack was so much fun. We just went through memory after memory. He reiterated the strike for me. It was funny to see him tell it. He was so excited and proud about them winning. And I was proud that he was able to outsmart Pulitzer.

Right before the song ended, Jack told me something that I will always remember.

"Hey, Pip?"

"Ya?"

"Remembah how you always hated ta be called cute?"

I smiled. "Please don't call me that. I still don't like it."

"Well…remembah how I always said that one day you'd be the beautiful, exotic princess you always wanted to be?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, you's that now. You've grown real well. You are the most beautiful princess."

It was sappy, corny, all that. But what really struck me deep down was that he'd remembered.

As the song ended, I gave Jack a hug. "Thanks, Jack," I whispered.

"We're still discussin' things latah."

"Always giving me orders," I sighed, smiling.

I opened my eyes and wanted to scream or something. My smile disappeared. The girl was leaning up to kiss Mush. And she would've too, if Mush hadn't caught my eyes and turned his head towards me…causing her to kiss his cheek instead. Oops. I'd distracted him.

Can't say I'm too sorry.

I quickly pulled away and gave Jack a tight smile. "I'm…I'm going to go visit Medda backstage."

"Oh! I'll come with you!"

"No," I said a little too quickly. "I mean…no, I want to surprise her. Dance with Sarah and then you can come back."

"Always givin' me orders," he mocked.

I grinned. He got me there.

He smiled back and went to ask Sarah to dance. I made my way over to the exit so I could go backstage.

On the way, I caught Snapshot's eye. She was talking with Spinner. She came over to me immediately. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement. "Pippa – I just want ta thank ya again for what ya did earlier," she said. "And sorry for bein' so annoyin' at foist. But…dis is great! I love bein' heah! Everyone's so nice and everythin'…I finally have friends!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "No problem. I'm glad you like it here. Hey – do me a favor and go ask Flyer to dance."

I winked at her and she blushed a little as I walked on. Hey – just because I couldn't get my guy didn't mean I couldn't help others get theirs.

I walked through the exit door and turned to go backstage.

Suddenly an arm slipped around my waist and someone breathed on my neck. I could detect the disgusting stench of alcohol. I immediately shirked out of the grasp and turned, ready to fight my…er, "attacker".

My eyes widened as I saw that there were five men. Five _drunk _looking men.

I have to take this moment to express something. About being drunk and drinking.

See, with the way life has treated me, if I've learned one thing it's that I have no control over other people or fate. Therefore…the only thing I have control over is myself. So, anything that could take that control away, I avoid. Like drinking.

At school, the girls would sneak it sometimes or at the socials the boys and girls would. It's not like I lose my respect for them – I can't control them. I just like to keep control over myself.

But seeing these drunk men trying to get some made me mad. "Listen, you sons of –"

"There a problem here?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and a presence at my side. I knew who it was without looking because of the tingling feeling shooting through me.

"Ya, is there somethin' wrong?" Spot's voice.

Manny and Boots came as well, folding their arms and trying to look all tough. Next to them came Bumlets and Snoddy.

"Dere's a lot more wheah we came from," Snoddy warned.

The men looked from me to my friends and then at each other. They shrugged and turned to leave.

"We's gonna find ya sometime, Angel face," one slurred.

I shook my head and turned to the boys.

"Thanks, guys."

"We've got yer back," Snoddy nodded.

"Anythin' for ya, Pip," Manny smiled.

The rest smiled and went back in. All except for Mush.

I moved away from him but didn't leave the little exit/entrance room. If he wanted to say something, he could. If not, I'd just continue on backstage.

"So, ya havin' fun?"

Great question, Mush, really. "Sure am, you?"

"Nah…it's not that great."

"Well, you looked like you were having fun dancing," I said.

He shifted from foot to foot. "That wasn't all that fun. It was sorta boring."

"Then why'd you dance?"

He was silent.

"Listen, I've got to go." I started walking away.

"Pip, I –" he paused.

I turned and waited. I didn't look into his eyes, though. I knew I'd fall into his trap if I did.

"I…I'll see ya latah," he mumbled.

I nodded curtly and turned to go backstage.

So I'd been looking to avoid confusion with Mush?

It's impossible to avoid the unavoidable.

--

**Short, I know. **

**I'll miss you guys!!! Have fun summers and all up until I update next!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone!!! It's been SO LONG!!! I've missed the story and everyone! **

**Anyways, I'm **_**so excited **_**to get back to the story and be able to update. I wrote some in a notebook while away, but when I typed it out it was shorter than I thought. This is it. Why do handwritten things always end up being so short? It's disappointing.**

**But at least it's something!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciated it. And more for this chapter would be much appreciated as always!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

_MUSH'S POV_

I sighed in frustration as she disappeared around the corner. I was so confused.

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back against the wall. I had so much to sort out and deal with. But I had to realize that Pip wasn't going to wait for me while I did so.

Wait. Not that I _want _her to wait for me. Not that I care that she's mad at me. I had to stop thinking those kinds of things.

See, I made a vow with myself – and Spot – that I _didn't _like her and that I wouldn't lead her on. She was going through enough already and Spot didn't want to see her put her trust into me and me to break it.

Normally, I would've retaliated at him – or anyone – for saying that. But…he was right. I've been known to two (or three) time here and there. And normally I wouldn't care about the possibility of me doing so. If any girl half as beautiful as Pip came along I wouldn't hesitate to talk with her no matter how many other girls I had. The innocent thing always works for me. But Pip…she's different.

What if I did date her? I've never been with a girl who I've actually really _really _liked, so I have no idea how I'd act. In my mind I'd treat her as the only girl in the world and everything would be perfect.

Reality is always different than imagination. And always harsher.

So I can't date her. Or like her. I can't run the risk of hurting her.

And to regain any ounce of dignity in front of Spot, I told him that I didn't like her like that. And even though it wasn't said aloud, I knew that I'd have to prove that to Spot and myself. I would have to become just friends with Pip and go back to my old self.

Which I knew would be difficult, seeing as only being in her presence made me live up to my name.

With that as well came the fact that I was going to have to find a girl. One who I actually like. Who I can talk to. This way, people will see that I don't like Pip and maybe I'll internally stop liking her.

But…how will I find the balance? How is it possible that I pretend to be friends with her when she has this effect on me?

I knew one thing. I would have to try. Because I couldn't live without being able to talk to her.

_PIPPA'S POV_

I took a deep breath and tried to push Mush out of my mind.

Push Mush. Hah.

_No_. Stop. Really.

Well…he didn't really even do anything wrong.

_So_, why even think about him?

_It's time to see Medda. The woman who took care of you and Jack. Who gave you seats in the balcony to see her shows. Who mothered you. Who is…one of the few people who've never broken your trust._

I straightened my shoulders and knocked on her dressing room door.

I heard scrambling and a muffled call of, "Who is it?"

The doorknob jostled and opened.

There she was! I couldn't help but smile. She looked just the same. Bright red curls and always twinkling eyes.

But at that moment, her eyes were confused.

"Who are you, and…and what are you doing back here?"

She still had that accent.

"Y-you don't recognize me?" I feigned being hurt.

"No, I'm sorry dear. And anyways, this area is limited to performers and workers. You aren't a newsie, are you? Those dear boys who had their rally here…but that doesn't mean you can go running around wherever you please. Jack has to keep you under control," she rambled.

I grinned and crossed my arms. "Jack Kelly has no control over me. Not anymore."

She looked even more confused.

As if on cue, Jack rushed down the hall. He reached me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Listen, I know you's oldah now, but I's still oldah than you. An' I know you told me wheah you went. But I aint lettin' ya go anywheah alone from now on. Mush told me about those guys. Got it?"

He grinned and ruffled my hair, but I could tell he was serious. "Jacky, you don't have to _baby_sit me, though. I'm older and wiser now. Wiser than you. So that should give me something."

Jack pretended to be hurt. "You? Wisah than me? The day'll nevah come."

Suddenly Medda, who had been left out of Jack's entrance, gasped. "Pippa?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. She put her hands over her mouth in utter surprise.

Jack put his hands on my shoulders and smirked. "The one an' only."

"Oh! Come here my dear," she squealed as she took me away from Jack and threw her arms around me. I laughed happily as she continued, "You've been gone! We didn't know what to do...where to look…where you?...how did you?...what…"

"Medda, Medda, let me tell you everything," I said in an effort to calm her as I attempted to pull myself out of her iron grasp.

"You speak so nicely now!" She gushed.

"Like I said, I _am _wiser than Jack. Manny and I went to school. Two schools, in fact."

"_School_? Since that's a public place that means you must've had to be a girl."

"Must've been tough," Jack grinned.

I scowled at them both. "I _am _a girl."

Medda laughed. "Oh, darling, I know that. You certainly have grown well," she stroked my cheek. "Absolutely stunning."

Jack beamed. "An' she can thank me for it. I must've fed her right or somethin'."

I embarrassingly blushed and wondered what the heck to say. Fortunately Medda continued.

"You did everything right, from what I can see, Jack. Up until that day – what was it? Four years ago? The thought of them treating you so still gives me chills. And it haunted them, all this time. You know, Jack stopped coming to my shows for a while," she cut Jack off as he started to protest. "He _rarely _came. But enough – tell me everything."

I told her and Jack listened intently even though he'd already heard the story.

Medda, like many others who'd listened, sat in silence after I'd finished.

"My…you…he…oh _Pippa_! I cannot believe this. And that you had to go through it all alone."

"I wasn't alone. Manny was there."

Jack shifted. "It shoulda been me," he muttered darkly.

"I wish you were there," I wasn't going to lie. "But what's done is done. I made it through."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I's so sorry," he said. "I can't believe what an idiot I am sometimes."

"Listen," Medda said. "I've got to go out and do a few acts. You two feel free to stay here and talk. And Pippa darling – " she paused at me on her way out and kissed me on the head. "It's _won_derful to have you back."

Jack and I watched her leave.

"You've already said that and you don't need to apologize," I said quietly, looking directly at him until he met my gaze.

I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't going to take back his apology. And that it was going to be a while – perhaps never – until he forgave himself.

"I'm serious, Jack," I told him firmly. "I thought a lot about it. You pretty much had to choose between me and everyone else. I respect your decision."

Jack almost looked, I don't know, hurt at that. "How can you say that," he said softly. "How can you respect a decision that tore us apart? That separated our family? Huh?"

"Well, look, we're back together. And I respect you showing loyalty to all our new friends. All of the newsies."

"Ya? Well I know – and don't deny it – that if it'd been you, you'd have been by my side in an instant. That's what kills me. If I could just go back and do that simple little thing…"

"Ya, well," I said, unwanted tears rising. "You _can't_. So please just move on. We can just build a bridge and _get over it_."

Jack smiled at that. I always used to say that when I was younger. His smile faded slightly into a saddened one. "Wheah will the bridge go?"

I thought about it. "I dunno." Where would it go? "But for better or for worse, we have to try."

----

**Pretty short, sorry. But let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to: Lavender26, Summers here! yay, Eruptingfender9, Anonee-moose, jammer587, Trignifty, Silver Conlon, burnt-mufn, Spinner, NarniaRulz, ktkakes, Stella Moon, and thatbrooklyn. I really appreciate you guys reviewing. It means so much. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry this one took a few days to get out! **

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

For most of the rest of the night Jack and I sat with Sarah and talked. I really liked her. She was sweet and I could tell how much she and Jack liked each other. But every time they did something as simple as touch hands my eyes slipped over towards Mush. He was sitting a few seats down and across the table. He didn't look very happy and was deep in thought. I felt bad. He probably had separate problems and here I was only adding to them. I was going to have to talk to him. Say sorry or something.

Jack and Sarah got up to dance and he made me promise to stay where I was.

I looked around. I was so happy to be back. I saw all my old friends and lots of new faces laughing and smiling.

Suddenly Skittery slid in next to me. I smiled at him and he had laughter in his eyes. "Check Race out," he said, his eyes behind me.

I turned and to my surprise I saw him dancing with Brooke! The singer!

"He's still in that trance," Skittery said. "I was there when he asked her. He was all stuttery and nervous. Slick as oil. Hah. I can't believe that girl even understood what he was saying."

I laughed. Suddenly I saw Skittery's interest coming towards our table. She was carrying a tray of drinks and her eyes kept sliding over to Skittery. I smirked and motioned for Skittery to turn.

Just as he turned, the girl tripped, sending the drinks toppling right onto Skittery and I. We were drenched. There had been a pitcher of water and several other drinks on the tray.

The girl slowly rose, blushing crimson. She looked absolutely horrified. "I – I – uh…"

I started laughing. Not at her. At Skittery and I. At being sopping wet. I smiled at her through my laughter to show her that it was okay, that I wasn't mad. She nodded, and still crimson, she turned to Skittery. Other newsies had joined in with my laughter…but not Skitts.

He looked very serious and sort of stunned. He slowly stood up and turned to face the girl. We all quieted to see what he would say. I hoped he wouldn't say anything stupid or mean.

He didn't. "Will you dance with me?"

Catcalls and whistles started up from our table as the girl turned a deeper crimson. She looked slightly taken aback…but pleased. Nodding, she took the arm Skittery offered and the two made their way to the dance floor, all smiles.

My eyes followed them to the dance floor and there I saw Midnight and David dancing. Looking back at the table, I saw Spinner and Snapshot talking to Kid Blink and Flyer. Mia was in a heated discussion with Spot.

Suddenly I gave a big involuntary shudder. And I realized how freezing I was. I get cold very easily.

"Pip!" I whirled around at the sound of a voice. It was Jack, back from the dance floor with Sarah. He was grinning. He picked up some of my soaking hair and gave me a look. "This is why I shouldn't leave you alone."

"Jack, I did exactly what you told me. To stay put," I said, shivering again.

He rubbed my arms. "We gotta get ya back."

"I'm fine," I said. "A little cold never hurt anyone."

"I aint gonna have my sistah get sick her first day back," Jack said sternly. "Sarah…do ya mind stayin' heah –"

"I'll take her back, Jack," Spot's voice came from out of nowhere. I looked at him and back to where he'd been sitting with Mia. She was joining the other two girl's conversation, slightly flushed.

Suddenly, across the table, Mush stood up. "I'll go too, Jack."

My stomach fluttered – annoyingly – as his eyes met mine. Then they oddly moved to Spot's.

He'd go too? This means we'd probably have to talk…I hope _he _wasn't mad at _me_.

"Jack," I said. "They can take me. You've got to be a good boyfriend and walk Sarah home!"

Jack sighed. "I know," he said, putting an arm around Sarah. "You two – keep her in a one foot radius at all times."

"Shouldn't be a problem, Mushy," a voice called, causing some laughs and whistles. I blushed but tried to act as if I didn't hear it. What was it going to take to stop people from saying things like this?

I glanced at Mush who looked very annoyed and uncomfortable.

I shivered again and Spot put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get ya outta heah," he said as he started pushing me away from the table and towards the exit.

I turned and called over my shoulder, "Bye, Jack! It was nice ta meet you, Sarah! See ya, everyone!"

Suddenly I remembered something and called again, "Jack! Tell Medda I said bye! And that I'll visit her!"

"You know, sometimes you's too nice for your own good," Spot said, forcing me to turn around and walk straight.

Mush reached us and put his hand on my arm, helping steer me through the throng of people. Honestly, I could walk perfectly fine on my own. But oh well. Tonight I didn't mind so much.

"Well, Spot," I countered. "You have to show _some _courtesy. You wanted Mia to come and you didn't even say goodnight to her?"

"So?"

"So you have to say something like that to her," I said. "Please?"

Spot rolled his eyes. "Wait right here."

I grinned he sauntered off. Leaving Mush and I alone.

I looked at him. He was watching Spot and was smiling. "You know," he said, turning to me. "Some things haven't changed. You're still the only one Spot listens to."

Some things _have _changed, though. I smiled though. I loved seeing him smile.

After a few moments, I decided I had to apologize. "Listen, Mush, I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier."

His eyes turned serious. "You weren't mean. And I's sorry for making you mad."

"It wasn't you…I was just…I dunno," I said, shrugging.

He nodded, kind of as if he understood. And for some reason, I think he did.

"Can we just," I continued. "Be friends?"

Friends. The word lingered in the air between us. There were a few moments of tense silence. I couldn't believe I'd said it. I'd actually been able to read a look of surprise and uncertainty on Mush's face.

But he didn't object. "Of course," was all he said, with a smile.

I was sort of relieved and sort of sad. But, it was about time to move on. And just be friends. Because we always used to have so much fun together. And that night at the amusement park…as long as we were friends everything would be okay.

--

We got back to the lodging house safely. I took a shower with warm water and Mush and Spot helped wrap me up in blankets. The air outside had been freezing and I had developed a bit of a cough.

I was sitting on Mush's bunk with both him and Spot. We were just talking and laughing.

There was a sort of tension that I picked up between Mush and Spot. But I was too tired to think too much of it.

I was asleep within fifteen minutes, I think.

--

_MUSH'S POV_

_--_

She was asleep, leaning on me.

As I looked at her delicate features my first instinct was to wrap my arms around her. But Spot was sitting right at the end of the bed and I could feel his penetrating stare.

And besides, we were just friends.

So I carefully sat up and tucked her into a more comfortable sleeping arrangement.

With difficulty I tore my gaze away from her as I stood up.

"So where are you gonna sleep?" Spot asked.

"I'll sleep in the extra bunk," I said. Where Spot usually slept. "You headin' back to Brooklyn now?"

"I think I'll wait for Jacky boy to get back," Spot said, his eyes not leaving my face.

"Cool it Spot, we's just friends," I said truthfully.

Fortunately Jack arrived right then and was relieved to see that Pip was okay. Everyone else came back and all were quiet, respectful of the sleeping Pip.

Before Jack went to bed he kissed Pip on the head. He was her brother. And that's not something friends do, right?

So I went to bed, satisfied that we were friends. But somewhere deep down inside me, I knew I still wanted more.

--

**I don't know what to think about this chapter. It's short, first of all. I don't know if I like it all that much. Let me know what you think!!**

**Thanks to Lavender26, jammer587, Spinner, Narniarulz, Stella Moon, and Eruptingfender9! I appreciate you guys and your reviews so much!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, I have to admit something. I've been sort of on a Harry Potter craze lately. I just love the relationship between Hermione and Ron. And then I thought about my story. And realized that now I'm sort of writing Mush and Pippa like them. Sort of. With Spot as Harry – some people think Spot likes Pip just like some think Harry likes Hermione. And the three from Harry are best friends just like them three from my story. Maybe that's just the way I wrote it or maybe I've been sort of on a Harry Potter track of mind or something.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! It's kind of short.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

_NARRATOR_

_--_

Fall ended, bringing the holidays and a flurry of snow. Flimsy caps and thin, battered gloves which were worn by a few were replaced with burlap hats with warm insides and thick gloves and mittens. Scarves covered necks and as many layers as possible were adorned. Anything to battle the cold.

Snowball fights and hot cocoa were enjoyed by all. Especially by Pip, who was so excited to be sharing her favorite season with her favorite people.

Pip spent a lot of her time with Jack and Sarah, and a lot with Spot and Mush. And since Spot was in Brooklyn a lot, most of her time was spent with Mush. Well, they were mostly with all of the newsies, but Pip and Mush were always together; for example always on the same team in a snowball war.

Anyone with half a brain could see that the two were more than friends. They talked like friends, acted like friends, but in what they actually _did _something more than friendship was evident. They touched more than friends would. They were very physically close. And half the time they didn't even realize it. They would suddenly find themselves holding hands or holding onto the other's arm if they thought they were in danger. Often, Pippa found herself to be in Mush's arms: him behind rubbing her arms because she always got so cold.

Neither seemed to notice, or stop, these actions. Or rather, neither _wanted _these actions to stop.

Even Jack and Spot's heart's melted when they saw how truly happy the two were together. They saw that what was between them was true and something rare. Spot had told Jack about the talk he'd had with Mush. And Jack had agreed. Neither wanted to have Pip get hurt if she were actually to be with Mush, and yet neither wanted her to stop being this happy and full of life. Because the way she was now reminded them so much of her young, carefree days. And her energy brought them to those days as well.

Other relationships had flared and some were on the verge of beginning. Race'd asked the singer out, finally. It took him a lot of planning at the lodging house. Skittery and the waitress were inseparable. David and Midnight were together. So were Kid Blink and Spinner. Even though they didn't like everyone to see them _together_, everyone knew it. Spot was still having a hard time figuring out what happened to Mia. And Snapshot and Flyer seemed to be hanging out a lot…

The girls had their own lodging house now. In Queens. Interesting story of how it happened. It was one day in November when Bumlets had read an article to us over lunch that he'd found intriguing. It was a 'missing' article, calling for the daughter of a Mr. James Stockholm, a Kristen Stockholm. Mr. Stockholm had passed away and left a will that would be of interest to his daughter. It said that Kristen had something that would identify her and that if she saw this she should report to the nearest police station as soon as possible.

Spinner had gone white while Bumlets read this. She and Blink'd gotten up and walked outside.

No one saw them again until later that night. They came back smiling and Spinner told everyone that she had a house! Everyone sat down and talked. They agreed that the sick room was getting a little cramped and that it would be nice to be more spread out.

Pippa was going to go as well, but the girls told her that she belonged here and was welcome there anytime. To tell the truth Pip was kind of relieved to be staying, and Jack probably wouldn't have let her go anyways.

All the girls were at the house by early December. It wasn't far away and they visited or the newsies visited them every day.

It was good timing, really. Because in early February, after Pip turned 16 and Mush turned 18, several newsies became very sick. Itey and Jake came down with whooping cough while Snipeshooter and Snoddy caught Scarlet Fever. The sick room was free to use and antibiotics were quickly given to the boys. Everyday, Pippa came back from her selling day to help take care of them.

And that's where we find them now.

A few things were nagging Pip in the back of her mind. Her father, her future, and most of all, Magnet. What had happened to him? Where was he?

She knew she was going to have to figure out something to do about the first and last of the three things. Because it still seemed to her that she had no control over the middle one.

--

**Short…very short, actually. But I kind of wanted to get that out there. Even though there's no real action or talking.**

**Thanks so much to my faithful reviewers: Eruptingfender9 (I hope you have a good trip!! and I'm so glad you think that about my writing :) it makes me so happy), ktkakes** **(haha I love your eagerness and your questions! and I'm glad you loved the chapter!!), Lavender26 (I'm very happy you think that chapter flowed well. I was kind of worried about it. ), Spinner (here's an 'update soon'!), and burntmufn (haha I'm glad you liked the action between pip/mush and the pip/jack talk!)!! Your reviews are so helpful and motivational!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

**So, here's another update! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

"DUCK!"

I grabbed Mush's arm and pulled him down beside me behind the stack of crates – our makeshift wall of defense.

A snowball ricocheted off the top crate. It splattered into a few different pieces and each landed on the ground safely behind us.

Mush grinned sideways at me. "Thanks."

I nodded and smiled back.

"Must've been Race," he said. "He's the only one cocky enough to throw one at us and think he can get away with it."

"That and I heard him swear real loud after it missed," I laughed.

Mush laughed with me and we put our heads together to come up with a brilliant plan of attack. I did nothing to hide my smile as I watched his eyes dance with excitement as he tried to come up with ideas. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and the lightly falling snow added to the shine in his eyes.

"We could…dig a tunnel under the snow, and then –"

"But it's only one foot deep!"

"True…then we could build a catapult!"

"A catapult! That's brilliant! Then a snowball could go miles if we wanted!"

Mush smirked. "Of course it's brilliant."

"Only one problem," I said, realizing something. "It'll be too obvious."

His face fell. We both sat in silence for a minute, thinking of how to get everyone.

"I know!" I exclaimed. Then I whispered in case anyone was listening. "We can go up to a roof. Any roof around here. Then we can drop snowballs on top of anyone and duck. No one would ever know! We can even use a catapult, if we build one."

"Ya…ya! We could just go up this one here," he indicated the building to our right. "Up the fire escape, and set up camp! We need a big distraction so that we can get up."

He was right. We both thought some more.

Suddenly, a snowball whizzed out of nowhere and I barely had time to turn my head so that it hit me in the side of the face. The cold stung my skin as I wiped the already melting snow off my cheek.

Mush helped me get the snow off my cheek and out of my hair. "You alright?"

I nodded. "It just stings a little."

Mush glared in the direction the snowball had come from. "I'll get whoever it was for ya once we's on the roof."

I smiled. "I can –"

"It was Blink," a voice came from behind us.

We both whirled around to see Spinner standing with a gleam in her eyes.

"An' don't worry, I'll get him for ya," she said.

She crept off in that direction and we watched as she put her back up against a wall. She winked at us before leaping around it to where we couldn't see. All we could hear was Blink give a yell of surprise and Spinner laugh.

I grinned. "That's distraction enough."

Mush nodded and we quietly ran towards the fire escape.

Let me explain this game. So we used to just throw snowballs at anyone for fun. A few days ago we decided to make it into a game. You could be by yourself or with one other person, and you had to count the number of times you were hit. Like keep track. Also the number of people you hit. And when the snow melts, we would see who won. Who got hit the least number of times and who hit the most people.

Then of course, someone had asked why you wouldn't just risk getting hit a lot of times but hit as many people as possible. And we'd decided that if one person (_Race_) tried to do that, everyone else could gang up on them until they stopped.

It was a lot of fun, this game.

Mush and I'd been hit four times. The last one being our fourth. We'd both been hit twice.

Anyways, we went up the fire escape as fast as possible. Jumping onto the snowy roof, we crawled to the edge and waited a few moments before peering over it. We smiled at each other as we saw the dotted heads of a few newsies scattered around the clearing.

Race, a team of one (unless Brooke was here) was making a pile of snowballs. He was behind a large crate. We laughed as we saw Blink dart out from behind the wall of the neighboring building to our left, Spinner on his heels. Race threw a snowball from behind his crate and then dove to the side, slinking towards a new crate. We had to give him props. He had a pretty good strategy. But not as good as ours.

David and Midnight – a team - were behind a stack of crates right against the building to our right. They were close together since the space was cramped. We watched as Midnight threw a snowball towards Jack – who was running from behind one barrel towards where Mush and I'd been. She missed by a lot. David took her arm and showed her the proper way to throw. Then he took a snowball himself and pulled his arm back. But before he could release, his gloved hand collided with the wall right behind them and the snowball slid out of his grasp, hitting him in the head. Midnight collapsed in a fit of giggles as David, obviously embarrassed, laughed as well.

Mush and I smiled at each other again.

"That counts," Mush said.

I laughed. There wasn't a rule against it!

I think Mush and I and David and Midnight are the only pair teams. Everyone else was flying solo. All of the girl newsies were here today. And all of the Manhattan newsies were somewhere around, excluding Itey, Snoddy, Snipeshooter, and Jake who were still sick, but recovering well. A few Brooklyn newsies were here as well; Spot, Clocks, Trigger, Flyer, Rails, and Philo.

Sometimes we went to Brooklyn to fight and sometimes we went to Queens. Today we were in Queens.

"Alright, first one," Mush said, balling up some snow.

"Who on?"

"I would get Blink, but I'll bet Spinnah's chased him halfway ta Brooklyn by now," he said. "How 'bout Race? He almost hit us before."

"Ya, we'll get him. His amazing strategy won't be a secret anymore."

Mush nodded. He took careful aim, and then winged the snowball across the clearing. Even though aiming would be hard, we did have the advantage of a hard hit. Since the snowball had to drop far it would gather speed. Mush's aim wasn't bad, though. It didn't hit Race, but it did hit his pile of snowballs, destroying it completely.

"Hey!" We heard Race yell as we ducked down with our back's to the wall. We pounded fists.

Then, knowing that Race's reaction was priceless, we turned back around. Race had a hand over his mouth. His yell had given away his spot. Snowballs started flying from all directions. Race leapt up and ran down an alley. Mush and I laughed as Bumlets chased him out.

"Let's get Jacky," I said.

Mush nodded. "You get him, I'll get Spot."

"No need, look," I said, pointing across the clearing, near where Race had just been. Mia was sneaking up behind Spot. She was a good fifteen feet away. She took aim and threw it right at Spot. In a flash she had disappeared behind a few crates.

Spot did not take this hit well. He leapt up, looking all around. His gaze rested on the crates Mia had disappeared behind and he slowly crept towards it, trying to catch his culprit by surprise. Uh oh.

Spot reached the crates, and in an instant he'd picked up a few and thrown them behind him. To his – and our surprise – on one was there.

"Well, I'll get him again. He'll be furious," Mush said with a smirk.

We both made our snowballs and reached our targets. It continued like this for another half an hour. It was getting darker already.

Unfortunately, just as I nailed Pie Eater, someone shouted, "Up there! On the roof!"

It was David. Of course, David. The smart one.

Mush and I looked at each other. "Uh oh," we both said at the same time.

"Get 'em!" we heard.

Mush grabbed my hand as we frantically looked for an escape. "There!" he said. "A door!"

There was a door on the roof. Er, more like a trap door. Er, no, a door that goes down.

"Oh! It must go to a stairwell," I said.

We raced towards the door and flung it open. Mush motioned for me to go first. There were a set of stairs going down. I hurried down them and Mush came in after me, re-closing the door. We laughed as we hustled down.

In my haste I tripped over myself on the third to last step. Fortunately, Mush caught me and he carried me the rest of the way down. We reached the bottom of the stairs laughing.

"That was great," Mush said.

"We had a long go. And really racked up some points," I said back.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

Mush and I looked away from each other, wide eyed. And we looked at where we were for the first time. It was an apartment. And there was a family sitting down and eating dinner. They were all twisted in their seats, staring at us.

The front door was in sight, and Mush started pulling me towards it.

"Listen," I felt so bad. Especially because I was still laughing. "I'm so sorry. _We_'re so sorry. We didn't think the door went here…"

"C'mon, Pip," Mush said.

"We've learned our lesson, I promise."

"Pip."

"Goodnight!" I managed to say as Mush pulled me right out the door. I stumbled into him and we both burst out laughing as soon as the door was closed.

"Well," Mush said. "Let's get outta here before they call the bulls or somethin'."

I nodded. And still laughing, we rushed down the stairs. The real stairs which go all the way up and down the building.

Panting, we raced out the front door.

We immediately let go of each other's hand as we saw what was awaiting us out the door.

Everyone.

Mush grabbed my hand right again as we braced ourselves for the payback we'd have to endure.

--

**Hahaha. So not much of a deep chapter. But there are subtleties suggesting certain things…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and here are the thank you's!**

**Eruptingfender9: **Haha first of all I meant to write 'Jake' but I wrote Jack by accident. So I went back and changed it. Anyways, there is no way I'd kill any newsies. I just decided I had to be true to the time period and add some sort of sickness in. It isn't always the happy, healthy life for them even though I wish it was :(. So you won't be needing that pitchfork :). And I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOUR NEXT STORY!! Congratulations on thinking of a new idea! I knew you could!

**Spinner – **Once again, I could never kill any newsies. And yes of course, I'll go into much more detail about your house thing. Probably next chapter, since it'll take place at your house. Haha it's weird to write that.

**NarniaRulz – **nope, that wasn't the ending! Haha. I do have a sequel in mind anyways, but I'm not even close to figuring out how to finish this one. And I hope your computer is working better!

**ktkakes – **I'm so glad you think it's cute! Hah this chapter showed more of what you said : them being happy and carefree. That's exactly what I wanted them to come out as.


	40. Chapter 40

**Short, but here's another chapter!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

_MUSH'S POV_

--

I knew what I had to do. As snowballs started flying I picked up my princess and charged through everyone.

She protested at being carried, and I knew she would. But as I said to her, it's easier to get through a pack of angry kids as one when we're trying to stick together. And I did not want to lose her, even if it was just in a game.

Difficult as it was, I managed to get through everyone. We got hit many times, though. I think they sort of let up too, wanting to make the game more interesting. I ran with Pip down random alleys and streets, trying to make our path un-follow-able. Finally in one alley there was a large crate partially hidden in the shadows.

"Let's sit in there until it gets dark," I said as I gently set her down.

"Alright, but one second," she said, running to the end of the alley.

"Pip! What are you doing?!" I sort of whispered but yelled after her.

"Relax, I'm coming back," she responded. She took off one of her mittens and put it near the entrance to the next alley. She's a genius. Still. She always had these ideas and stuff when she was younger, too. Putting a mitten down the alley as a distraction? So that people would run towards _that _and not even think about the crate? Simple, but genius.

Suddenly I heard voices not too far away.

"Hurry!" I called as she ran back.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me into the crate. I backed up into a corner of it and pulled her onto my lap. This way we took up less space. Without thinking I put my hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't make any noises. She put her hand over mine and brought it down. But she didn't take her hand off mine. We were holding hands – both hands. It was good that we were supposed to be quiet, because I was sort of in a daze at how close we were and how she hadn't let go of my hand was making me lightheaded. I could smell her hair and when she leaned her head back against the wall next to my face my nose and cheek sort of brushed up against hers.

We sat like that until we heard the voices die down.

Finally I broke the silence. "You shoulda told me ta throw my glove. Your hand will be freezing."

"Then your hand would've been cold."

"Well, here, just take my glove now," I said, taking off one of my gloves. I slipped the hand back into hers right after, though.

"No way! My hands are fine."

"Well, I'm not putting it back on."

"Fine."

It was weird now. My gloveless hand was in her 'mittened' hand, and her 'mittenless' hand was in my gloved hand.

"How bout," I said. "We just use no gloves then. That way our hands will spread heat into each other."

That sounded strange, but Pip nodded. We each took off the other glove/mitten and quickly rejoined hands as the cold air nipped at the exposed skin. I brought our hands together, my hands around hers.

And we rested like that, me occasionally rubbing my hands around hers to generate more warmth. I could feel every breath she took and every move she made. Every now and then she gave a little shiver, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

After a little bit, she spoke. "Here, this will help too."

She took her hands out of mine and put them on the back of mine. Then she brought our hands up to her mouth and blew. Her breath was hot and her hands on the outside felt so good. The back of my hands had been what was keeping the cold away from her hands before, so her warm palms felt great.

"My turn," I said. She had to feel that too. I replaced my hands on the outside and brought them up to my mouth. I blew into her hands and pulled back a little bit.

And froze.

Pip was looking right at me. My face was inches away from hers. Her eyes were huge and shining. They always hypnotized me. So I couldn't look away. Our faces got closer and closer, the gap between our mouths reducing to centimeters. We stayed there for a minute. For once I couldn't read what was in her eyes. I couldn't even focus. Her hot breath on my mouth was making me crazy. But I wasn't doing anything stupid.

Suddenly the distance between our mouths vanished. In sort of a shock, I didn't think about whether it'd been me who'd done it or her. But it'd been done. Our lips met in an explosion of everything I'd – and I hope she'd – been building up. It was soft and sweet, and yet so much passion was raging through me.

It ended after what felt like an eternity but what was most likely a few moments. She rested her forehead against mine and we stayed like that, really shocked and really pleased that this had happened.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes halfway. Hers were closed. She'd never looked more beautiful to me. Even though it was dark, the shadows playing across her face made her mysterious but gorgeous. I tightened my arms around her.

She slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile. Suddenly her smile disappeared and she jumped up, taking her hands out of mine.

"C'mon," she said, pulling me up. "Jacky's gonna _kill _me!"

We stepped out of the crate and it was very dark out. The moon was shining bright but the sky was black. We'd been in there for longer than I'd thought.

"Let's go!" She said, smiling at me. I stopped staring at the sky and followed her out of the alley. She waited for me and took my hand before we raced off to the girls house.

I couldn't stop smiling.

It'd been her who'd closed the gap.

--

Jack _was _mad, but not so mad when we opened the door.

"I figured you'd realize I'd be mad and then rush back," he said to Pip.

He was sitting with Sarah. Many other newsies were scattered around, on the floor, on chairs, on couches. Spinner's house was actually pretty nice. As Blink had told us, it'd been hard for her to come back at first. But he'd helped her a lot and she was comfortable now.

There was a spot on the end of one couch open for Pip and I. We sat there, sitting a good foot apart. But when we put the blankets on, the distance between us was reduced.

As we joined in the conversation with everyone, I found her hand and traced her fingers and stroked it with my thumb. The butterflies inside me flew faster as I saw a small smile appear on her face.

What no one could see wouldn't hurt us.

--

**Sorry for another short one! I like this chapter, though.**

**Review if you can!**

**burnt-mufn – **Thanks! Yup, everyone is there and having fun.

**ktkakes – **Thanks so much! Haha there was a lot of action. And hah yup they had some 'consequences'…I'm so happy you love my story!

**Spinner – **Your reviews always make me smile!! Thanks so much!! As always.

**Star Lewis – **Haha yup the David thing just reminded me so much of him..thanks for the review!

**Narniarulz – **Thanks so much and it was good to hear that – that it balances the story out. I see that now and I'm glad I was able to write a light chapter that people liked.

**Lavender26 – **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you noticed the way Pip/Mush acted towards each other.

**jammer587 – **thanks for the long review!! It was great. I'm glad you think my story flows well. Sometimes I'm afraid it's a little choppy.

**Eruptingfender9 – **thanks!! I'm glad the chapter made you happy :) and I can't wait to read your newest story!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry it's been a while! I have to get this out quick! **

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I have almost never been so confused in my life. Confused about what to do, what to say, and what to think.

So the other night, I think Mush and I kissed. _Kissed_.

But did we?

I barely remember anything. And sometimes my imagination plays horrid tricks on me.

And in my imagination, it had been me who'd leaned in and kissed him.

So what was I supposed to say? What if I hadn't actually, and I walked up to him and was like 'so…our kiss…'. Lame.

Or I just walked up and kissed him again. And he was like 'where'd that come from'?!? That would be embarrassing.

And worse…what if we actually _had_? Should I just walk up and kiss him?

No, we couldn't have. He hadn't mentioned it. Things between us didn't seem any different.

And anyways, wasn't _he _supposed to be the one to do something? Usually I didn't like guys being in charge just because they were guys…but in this situation, I _needed _Mush to do something. And he wasn't doing a thing. And since he's such a 'ladies man', wouldn't he know how to treat girls.

I sighed and blew some strands out of my face. I was sitting against the wall of the lodging house with Manny. I was half watching everyone and half thinking about what I was going to do.

Manny was the only one who knew about our supposed 'kiss'. I couldn't tell Jack or Spot or anyone else. Jack and Spot would be mad, and I knew that. Well, I don't know what they would exactly do, but I knew they wouldn't jump for joy.

But you know what…I really don't care. I really, _really _like Mush. And I'm not afraid to admit that to myself anymore. So why am I afraid to say anything to him about it? What if he likes me too?

I'm afraid that he doesn't like me back. Then…our friendship would be weird. Awkward. Mush would realize that that whole time, I wasn't seeing him as a friend, but as…well…someone I liked.

Sudden clambering down the stairs interrupted my thoughts. I was sitting right next to the stairwell. Several boys appeared in the foyer. They called bye to me and I gave them a small wave as they pranced out the door, obviously excited for something. Probably going out to see their girls. Suddenly I felt a gentle tug on my braid. I whipped my head around to see Mush, already heading for the door. He disappeared with the rest. The door banged shut.

I could almost hear the reverberations of the door as it hit me. Mush was probably going to see _his _girl. His girl. Not me. Another girl.

Of course. How could I have been so stupid? Thinking that Mush may have liked me. Thinking that we might have kissed. Thinking that we could've been more than friends.

I was sort of numb or in a state of shock. I was relieved that I hadn't done something all 'lovey'.

And yet...

I still wanted to. How could I suppress this feeling? Was it possible that it would never go away? And if so…what was I supposed to do? Wait for Mush? Try and see if I could find the feeling with someone else?

Further proof that Mush saw me just as a friend: he tugged my hair. That's a friendly thing. Not exactly an 'I love you' move.

Love…did I love him? Suddenly I remembered the maid's words from so long ago.

"_Love is a powerful thing. It can be ignored, faked, or used for the wrong reasons. The only reason it should be used for is if there is love in return."_

There was evidently no love in return here. So should I take the maid's advice? Stay safe? Or should I go in and see for myself if there was any love?

I'd either come out broken…or whole.

"Hey, Pip," I looked up to see Spot. "Wanna come take a walk with me?"

I nodded. Some fresh air would do me good. He held out a hand to help me up and I turned to Manny.

"I'll see you when I get back."

He nodded and gave me a smile. Manny always makes me smile. Even though he's not his little four year old self anymore, he's still the same. Still always makes me feel better. I still can't believe how much he's grown. He's thirteen now! His voice is deeper and he's my height! Even a little bit taller, he likes to think. But he's still always looking out for me, always there for me. I know Jack sometimes gets mad or jealous that I practically call Manny my brother and how much time I spend with him. But I love Jacky just as much.

Spot and I walked out the door and into the chilly night air. We could hear the fading voices of the last of the boys who'd come down the stairs.

Spot smirked. "Off to see der goils."

I forced a laugh.

We walked for a while. I could tell we were headed for central park. We reached it and the dimly lit lanterns cast mysterious shadows across the grass and trees, illuminating a passerby now and then, seeming to emerge from complete darkness.

Where were they going? Where were they coming from? What is their story? Questions like these flooded my mind as we took a seat on a bench. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to read their faces. Some were weather beaten. Some had deep lines etched into their faces. Some looked nervous. Some looked sad. Some looked happy.

"So, what's going on with you and Mush?"

Spot's voice pulled me out of my state of stupor with his question. I glanced at him and he was looking at me through piercing eyes. He'd know if I lied.

So I told him the truth. I gave a short laugh before I started. "Mush and I are friends. Just friends. And we'll always be just friends. Anyways, how could anyone like someone so…odd? So dirty, so messy? Someone who doesn't even act like their own gender?"

There was a rustling behind us and I heard footsteps leaving. But they were faint, as I was off to thinking.

"Someone like me," I said before succumbing to my thoughts.

I was quiet for as I looked up at the sky. But appearances shouldn't be deceiving, those ones I just told Spot…

And I realized that all this time I'd been looking at the stars with contempt, I was applying what I thought to real life. And it was only half right. I could look at something, like the stars, and see them as pretty. And love them. And trust them. And then when they finally pulled me in and I saw what they really are, big balls of burning fire, I would feel betrayed. I thought they were different.

But, was what they really were so bad? Or was what was making me not like them anymore how I hadn't expected them to be different?

So…appearances can be deceiving. But they might not, too. It's only how you handle being deceived. They weren't trying to deceive you in the first place.

So.

How do I apply this to my current situation? Hmm…

Mush never said he liked me. He never said he wasn't going to date. He hadn't deceived me at all.

And, on top of all of that, I didn't even know for sure whether he was dating or not.

So what should I do?

The next time I saw him, I should tell him. Tell him how I feel. That way, I'd finally make peace with all these questions in my head. Does he like me? Does he have a girlfriend? Did we kiss?

I would do it, no matter what fear approached me before. The next time I saw him.

--

**Thanks for all the reviews…I don't have time for individual shoutouts! But you know who you are!!**


	42. Chapter 42

**So, here's another chapter! It's short, but I had to get it out.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

_MUSH'S POV_

_--_

Earlier that day I'd gone to the bookstore. Pip kept talking about this book she wanted to read. 'Twelfth Night' or something. Normally I'd have been embarrassed to go into a bookstore and ask for a book, but as usual, doing things for and thinking about Pip brought me into this new persona – not to mention actually being around her.

As I came down the stairs to leave, I saw her sitting against the wall. I reached my hand out instinctively, to stroke her hair, I think. I caught myself as Pie Eater shoved past me, anxious to meet his girl on time. I gave her braid a tug to cover up my hand being near her head and ran for it.

Anyways, about the book, I'd gone into the store and asked if they had it. The girl at the store said she'd be able to get it by tonight. So I was off to get it for her.

Maybe once I gave it to her, she'd kiss me again or something. Isn't it the girl who's supposed to be all lovey? Just the thought of us being that close again made me run faster for the bookstore.

The streets were dark but I could clearly see where I was going. Well, I knew where I was headed. I think I bumped into a few people on the way, but I don't even know. I just wanted to get to the store, get the book, and get to Pip.

I saw the small store, nestled between a restaurant and a barber shop, all of which was dark, excluding one small light from one of the windows in the bookstore. I was so thankful she'd waited all day – and kept the shop open late – for me. If Pip kissed me when I gave her the book, I'd write the girl a personal thank-you note.

I took the short flight of stairs two at a time and knocked on the door. It took a minute for her to get to the door. Wasn't the reason she was open late for me? Shouldn't it be faster? I was probably just anxious.

She opened the door slowly. "Come in."

I stepped eagerly inside and she slowly shut the door. "Thanks for keepin' open for me. It's real important."

"You're welcome, no problem at all," she said. She stepped around me and went around the counter. "Now…where did I put it? Somewhere around here…"

She slowly looked around the counter and moved some things around. I shifted from foot to foot, wishing that she'd hurry. After a minute I couldn't stand it. "Do ya want some help?"

She smiled at me and paused in her work. "Sure."

I came around the counter and immediately spotted the book. "It's right there." I grabbed it and continued as she covered her mouth with her hand and gave a little 'oh'. "Thanks again for stayin' up. I really gotta be goin', though. See ya round."

I made my way to the door and threw it open, the girl's 'I hope so' lost in the howling wind and my haste to get to Pip.

--

I took a shortcut through Central Park. It was very dark and there were some creepy people walking around. But then again, to some, I probably was one of those creepy people.

I happened to see Pip and Spot sitting on a bench together. Pip had her legs up to her chest and Spot was sitting there looking very laid back. Pip and Spot are probably two of the most recognizable people from a distance. You can just see Spot looking all cocky and sure of himself. And you can see Pip, always looking so humble and so thoughtful and so…pretty. Both looked like people you'd want to get to know more.

I made my way towards them. I heard Spot say something like 'so what's with you and Mush' and, very selfishly, I stopped, wanting to hear her answer.

And she laughed. Scoffed, more like. I sagged a little at that. Then she spoke, and I dreaded to hear what she would say, but I stayed frozen.

"Mush and I are friends. Just friends. And we'll always be just friends. Anyways, how could anyone like someone so…odd? So dirty, so messy? Someone who doesn't even act like their own gender?"

My feet acted subconsciously and ran. Away. Just away. Through the park. To the complete opposite end. Shaking, with anger and hurt, I sat on a bench. My mind whirled back to five or so years ago, when I found myself in this situation. Practically this situation. I had bought Pip breakfast for her birthday, and saw Manny give her a beautiful present before I had a chance to give her my 'gift'. But this was different. I'd been mad at myself. Now, I was mad at Pip. And so confused.

She seemed so like us, so accepting. Maybe all those years with the rich people had really changed her view of us. Or me, I guess.

So she didn't like me because I was dirty, messy, and don't act like a boy. Dirty and messy I can kind of see, but isn't she too? How superficial is she?

And not acting like my own gender…

Well, I hadn't dated since Pip came back. Or seen any girl. I guess I was just worried that Pip would be sad or something…and to tell the truth, I hadn't wanted to date. I hadn't needed to be with a girl. I had Pip.

So much for Pip being sad about me dating. I felt so foolish. I'd wasted all that time with someone who thinks I'm trash.

I couldn't _believe _her. I'd thought the world of her. She'd been the most amazing person ever to grace my presence. Now…

What?

What was I supposed to do? To say to her? I didn't want to get all mad at her – to her face – and have her get all hurt and then have something bad to happen to her and me not see her again…forever this time…

So I'd tell her I know how she feels. And that I was okay with it. That I agree with it. That being just friends was just how I wanted it to be.

I looked at the sky for a while, letting her words sink in.

And I realized something. I still liked her. After the bad things she'd said, I still did.

And I decided that there was something more I needed to do. I would become the opposite of her words. I would clean up, be neat, and 'act like a boy'. And acting like a boy means being rowdy with all the other guys, fighting a lot, and sleeping with girls. I hope she'd be happy. And if she saw me like this and decided she wanted me then – I'd to turn her down, tell her it was too late.

I got up and walked out of the park. I would start now. I was headed back to the bookshop.

--

**So short!! So sorry!! But many of you knew this was coming…**

**Eruptingfender9 – **Thanks!! Your feeling was correct…:). And thanks for commenting on the stars part – I really appreciated that.

**Spinner – **Thanks!! Ehh…things happening soon…not so sure after this chapter, huh?

**jammer587 – **Here's an individual shout out. Happy:) anyways, thanks so much. Hehe your sneaking suspicion was correct…and I'm glad you think the drawn out plot adds tension and makes it more realistic. I kind of used real life situations and experiences, hoping that it would make it more real. So I'm glad you think it was.

**megz2009 – **thanks! Yes there are many, many things that still need to happen. Stay tuned! And I'm so glad you like my story!

**Trignifty – **I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thanks!

**TheRedBandit – **Thanks for the reviews and reading my story! I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, short as it was.

**ktkakes – **Hahaha I love all your questions and enthusiasm! Thanks so much!! They didn't get to talk in this chapter…so we'll see…:)

**anonee-moose – **haha yup they're confusled. Thanks for the review!


	43. Chapter 43

**So, here's another update! It's longer than the last few, I think (hope).**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

Spot was quick to counter me, I think. It wasn't for a while that I actually heard him.

"Wh – what?"

"Finally," Spot said, leaning back on the bench. "Wheah you been? I's been tryin' ta get your attention for the longest time."

"Mm," I said dazedly. It didn't surprise me. I had a new objective, a new goal. And when my mind was focused on one thing, one important thing, I tended to lose focus on other things. Like people talking to me.

"Pip! Pip, listen," Spot said, drawing me in again.

"Okay, okay."

"You aint _none _of those things, heah? You's just like the rest of us. He wouldn't have anythin' like that against ya. And you are a girl, you do act like one. You just don't notice it. Everyone notices it, though. You've gotta tell him how ya feel. Befoah, I didn't think it was a good idea for the two of you. But I's seen the way you've looked at each othah. An' I think you should just talk to him. I's sure he feels the same way you do."

"Okay," I said.

Spot looked taken aback. "I – huh? You'll – what?"

I smiled at him. "I will tell him how I feel."

He still looked as if he didn't understand. "That's it? You will? Are you…serious?"

I laughed and stood up. "Yes, I'm serious," I offered a hand to Spot so he could stand as well. "The next time I see him. I've made up my mind."

He took my hand and stood, still looking at me incredulously. I guess he was just surprised that I was actually listening to him on matters of love. I would let him think it was him who convinced me.

"And how 'bout you? And Mia? You haven't done anything stupid, I hope," I said as we slowly walked out of the park.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Spot."

His smile grew.

"Tell me!"

It turned into a smirk. "I nevah do anythin' stupid."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I asked her out today. At the dinah," he said smugly.

"You've asked her out before. She didn't…she didn't say _yes_, did she?"

"And what about that would surprise you so much?"

"Oh…it's just…she's said no about fifty other times," I said mockingly.

"Ya, well, she said yes this time," Spot said, beaming.

He wasn't lying. I could just tell. "She…you two…finally!" I threw my arms around Spot. But really, it was about time! It'd taken less time for the other girls to find someone. And the two were clearly meant to be together. They argued sometimes, but they loved every minute of it. And they were also sweet to each other, though they probably didn't even realize it.

"I'm gonna walk her to Spinner's from Tibby's; she was closin' up today," he said. "But I's walkin' you back foist."

It was useless to protest. And, it was dangerous late at night.

Spot dropped me off and then left. I hurried inside to try and find Mush. He wasn't there. I told Manny what I was going to do, and he waited with me in the lobby. Little by little, the newsies went up to bed.

It was pitch black and quiet after a while. Manny and I were alone in the lobby. Manny was asleep, and I was trying desperately to keep my eyes open.

I tried not to think about why he was late, where he was (or had been), or what I would say. My thoughts tended to stray – to the extremes – and I didn't want any negative ones stopping from me from doing what I was about to do.

I didn't get to do it.

The next time I opened my eyes was early the next morning. Manny was by my side, sleeping peacefully. And someone had put blankets over us.

Hoping for the best, that Mush had put the blankets over us when he came in late, I ran upstairs. All of the newsies were asleep and Mush's bunk was vacant.

I went slowly down the stairs, thinking of a way to distract myself.

"Morning, Blossom," Kloppman's voice came from downstairs, a ready distraction.

I spent the morning – until it was time for everyone else to get up – talking with Kloppman. The only thought I allowed myself to think about Mush was that I hoped he was okay.

Once everyone was up and dressed we made our way to the distribution office. I kept an eye out for Mush. I didn't see him anywhere.

I stopped to help Roller, the youngest newsie, tie his laces and strap his mittens. That took longer than expected; he kept moving and talking very animatedly. We fell behind the group by about five minutes, so by the time we reached the DO many newsies already had their papers. I gave a start when I saw Mush near the front of the line. I wanted to rush forward and tell him, but I decided to wait until we both had our papers.

I couldn't stand still in line. I watched him as he bought his papers and made his way into the throng of newsies perusing the headlines. Turning my attention in front of me, I talked more with Roller.

"Pip?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sell with ya today?" I smiled down at him. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair that wouldn't stay out of his eyes. He was seven.

"Sure you can," I said, taking his hand.

He smiled and pushed his bangs out of his face. "Wheah should we sell?"

I pretended to think for a minute. "The harbor?"

He nodded. "Ya. Ya, that's a good place."

I smiled.

Suddenly, Ropes, ten, named for his extraordinary ability to tie sailors knots, poked Roller from behind, laughing. "Rollah's got a _goil_friend!" He sang.

Roller turned bright red and yanked his hand out of mine. I tried not to laugh. Ropes ran away, yelling about Roller and I. Roller looked at me. I smiled.

"I'll buy your papers." He smiled gratefully, shoved a dime into my hand, and took off after Ropes.

I laughed as I watched them, dodging around everyone.

Suddenly, Race, who'd been standing in front of me in line, turned, grinned, and poked me in the stomach. "Pippa's got a _boy_friend!"

I laughed harder.

Blink, who was in front of Race, put him in a headlock. "I told ya you's really ten."

--

Roller, having gotten his revenge on Ropes, was now back to his sweet self and holding my hand. Together, we made a great selling pair. I still refused to change the headlines. We sold quickly, though. By the time we got to the harbor, we'd sold all of Rope's papers and about fifteen of mine.

I spied Mush right away. He looked like a god or something, illuminated against the water, hawking the headlines.

"Roller?" I turned to the boy.

He looked at Mush and then at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Roller, will you wait here a minute? I'll be right back."

He gave a little nod, but didn't look all too happy about it.

I smiled and squeezed his hand before making my way towards Mush.

I forced all thoughts out of my head. I kept saying 'one more step' over and over in my head. He saw me amidst yelling a headline and froze. All else, all other sounds, people, became blurs and distant. I didn't feel awkward walking towards him while he was watching me. It felt…right. I knew I needed to do this.

I reached him and didn't break eye contact. I took a deep breath. "Mush, there's something I need to – oh, well, er, hi, first of all," shoot. I'd messed up already.

He nodded in return and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I need to tell you something."

He looked at me patiently, almost expectantly. That unnerved me a little but I continued. I needed to get this out.

"So. This whole time we've been friends. It's great, don't get me wrong. But, I, er, I haven't been completely honest with you."

This was it.

But before I could continue, Mush broke in. "Listen, you can relax. I know how you feel."

--

**Okay, sorry about that finish, but the next one will be out very, very soon.**

**Thanks to all you who've read and reviewed: burnt-mufn, Eruptingfender9, Lavender26, jammer587, TheRedBandit, and Spinner. I love you guys!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Here's a very, very quick update. I felt bad for leaving off on a cliffhanger last chapter and wanted to just keep writing and writing. I wrote a lot, actually. And I'm not so sure about it. So let me know what you think.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I stood there in a stunned silence. I'd been prepared for him to either say that he liked me back or he didn't. _Not_, certainly _not _that he already knew how I felt.

It was a minute before I was able to speak. "I – uh, how do you know?"

"I heard you. Last night," he replied pointedly.

He wasn't saying anything like 'and I'm so glad you feel that way' or even something like 'and I'm sorry but I don't feel this way'. It was kind of…mean of him, to keep me waiting like this.

Not to mention how humiliating it was. He heard me spill my guts about him to Spot?

"And…" I prompted.

"And, I agree," he said. I froze. "But I have to say, you're real superficial and arrogant. But don't worry. The life with rich people changed you a lot. I know you were better, nicer before that."

Oh my…

"And I also agree that it's best if we're just friends forever. Just friends. Even with the way you feel."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

I couldn't move.

_Superficial…arrogant…_

_Rich people changed you a lot…_

_I agree…_

_Just friends forever…_

All of these words rang harshly through my mind.

He agrees. He thinks I'm messy and dirty. And that I don't act like a girl.

He thinks we should just be friends.

He doesn't like me because I'm superficial, arrogant, and have changed a lot because of the rich life. Implying that I act spoiled? Or haughty? Or what?

What did it matter though? His answer is clear. He doesn't like me. He never has, he never will.

It didn't sink in. Not yet. I knew on the outside that I had just been rejected. Was this the superficiality Mush was speaking of? Was I superficial? I hate superficial people. And like to think I'm not.

How am I arrogant? I have nothing to be arrogant about. Like Spot said last night, I was one of them.

So that was it. My fantasy of Mush and I being together forever gone, departed, shattered into a million pieces.

Why is fantasy so much better than reality? I can control it.

--

I avoided Mush over the next few weeks as much as possible. I was so sad on the inside and every time I came near him I just got sadder. I couldn't even find any anger that he'd said those things to me.

And he had a girlfriend. She came over a lot.

Her name was Hannah. She was beautiful. The complete opposite of me. She had straight white blonde hair, light peach colored skin, and light blue eyes. Whereas I have dark brown hair with ringlets at the ends, darker, more golden skin, and dark green eyes. Not to mention clothes and manner. She was certainly a girl. She wore pretty but simple dresses. She was always clean and neat. And she was sickeningly nice. All the guys liked her. The girls held hostility towards her, because they knew she was where I wanted to be, but it was hard to be mean to her. Anyways, she wouldn't understand. Even I liked her.

Mush couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of her. A few times our eyes locked, and I felt the same sensation I always did before. But I knew the only reason he would look at me was because he felt a little bad for rejecting me so harshly. He _was _human.

I couldn't stand watching them, though. So I preoccupied myself with hanging out with and taking care of the younger newsies (Roller has been sticking to me like glue ever since he saw Mush and I talking), talking with Manny, Jack, or Spot, or any other newsie that happened to be sitting around, not involved in poker or craps.

I especially hated it when Mush and Hannah left the lodging house or went upstairs. I was able to keep myself calm when they were in the same room as me, because I could see what they were doing and all (as much as it hurt me to see it), but when they left I didn't know what they were doing. I could guess. But I didn't want to guess. I just wanted to be in Hannah's place.

The leader of Harlem, Banks, was into me. I knew it. As did everyone else. I'd met him when I was out walking with Jack one day. Ever since, Banks has been making more trips with some of his newsies to Brooklyn or Manhattan than Harlem'd ever made in the past. Jack and Spot were thankful of this. They'd been worried about Harlem taking some territory or something. They reminded me of adults trying to arrange a marriage or something, the way they were encouraging me to talk more to Banks.

It's not that Banks is a bad guy. He's great, actually. Great personality, great looking, great attitude. He doesn't look like the fierce leader he is. He's pretty tall, sure, but he looks more like Prince Charming out of the fairytale. He has these golden curly locks (well, not sure what to call them, they're short curls) and dark brown eyes. He's lightly tanned and has deep dimples. He's also very strong. Not to mention funny and down to earth. He's great. It's just…every time we're talking and I see the moves he makes, subtle and sweet, I think of You-Know-Who.

You know who, by the way, isn't happy when he Banks and I are together. He gets in a bad mood, I can tell. I guess he's just upset that someone will have to endure my superficiality and arrogance. He doesn't think I deserve to date anyone. But then again…who am I to say that he's in a bad mood because I'm sitting with another guy who's into me? Is that arrogance?

That night, we were headed to Spinners. I was walking with all the Manhattan newsies and Banks, Spot, and Flyer were going to meet us there.

I'd tucked Roller in that night. He hadn't wanted me to go. He knew that Banks would be there. I just smiled and told him that he was my best guy. He'd been content with that. I feel so honored to have the love of guys like little Roller.

We made our way to Spinners, picking up David, Sarah, Hannah, Silver, and Willow (our name for Emma). I visibly sagged when Hannah came out and Mush kissed her like he hadn't seen her in a year.

I walked with Blink and Race, knowing that Race could always cheer me up.

By the time we made it to Spinner's, I was tired and just wanted to say hi to the girls and then go home. But Banks looked so excited to see me that I just had to stay.

We all sat around in the living room. Looking around, I saw that everyone was a couple. There was Jack and Sarah, David and Midnight, Blink and Spinner, Race and Silver, Skittery and Willow, Spot and Mia, Mush and Hannah, and Flyer and Snapshot. And then there was Banks and I. Seeing everyone, laughing and talking together, was heartwarming. Seeing everyone sitting with the one they were meant to be with was heartbreaking. Because the one I always thought I was meant to be with was sitting across the room with another girl.

My thoughts were interrupted as Banks' stretch beside me ended in his arm across my shoulders. I glanced sideways at him, and he was kind of blushing and looking away. This was adorable. And so sweet. So I leaned my head back in the crook of his arm. I felt him smile and tighten the arm. It made me smile. At least I was making one person happy.

A few hours went by, everyone enjoying themselves. We talked about this and that and nothing and everything. Made up weird little games to play. Playing those games, which were usually some sort of team word game, made me think of the snowball fight war we had going on. We hadn't done that in a while. And Mush had been my partner before…

Suddenly, Manny and Ropes burst through the door. Ropes had taken a great liking to Manny and loved following him around. It made Manny proud.

But they didn't look happy. Manny's eyes searched the room until they found mine. I'd sat up immediately when they came in. Something was wrong.

"It's Roller," Manny said gravely. I stood up and was at the door quick as lightning. "He's gone. He went downstairs and never came back up. Kloppman was in his office and didn't see him come down. But he did hear the door open and then slam shut. He came out and no one was there. We looked and looked…I's sorry, Pip."

He looked distraught. The younger kids loved him, so a lot of the time he felt responsible for them.

I pushed some hair out of his eyes so that he'd look at me. "You did everything you could, Mans. Let's just go back and look now."

I had my jacket and mittens on before anyone else had gotten up from the couch. I was about to leave through the door when I remembered Banks. I turned to say bye to him, but to my surprise he was right behind me, putting his things on. And behind him were Mush and Hannah. And Jack, of course, was there – Roller being one of his newsies. I smiled at them all. The others, I knew, would follow after saying goodbye to each other.

Banks took my hand and we stepped outside. It meant a lot that he was coming.

"Let's go," I said, and we took off into the night.

--

We searched into the early morning, I think. No sign of him. I was becoming more and more frantic, but fortunately Banks was there to help me stay calm.

On a sudden hunch, I went up to the roof, leaving everyone else downstairs, trying to think of a plan.

He wasn't there, but something terrible was. Something that made reality crash and tumble onto me, suffocating me. It was a note. Tucked into the corner that I always stood in. That Mush and I had our first – er, only – kiss. Here's what it read.

_Pippa –_

_You know who this is. You're a smart girl. I've found you and it's time to bring you back. If you want this precious young boy to be returned safely and unharmed to the lodging house, you will come without protest and without telling anyone you received this note. There will be a carriage waiting a week following tomorrow at ten in the morning outside of the store called 'Rocky's Hardware'. And remember, tell no one. If you do, the boy will never see the light of day again. And you know I'll know if you do. There's nothing you'll do between now and then that I won't know about._

_I know you'll do the right thing._

_-G._

--

**Ahh sorry! Not much better than the last one!!**

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers, you know who you are – but I've got to get some sleep!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Here's one – long! Very long! **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

It felt as if I lost my footing and fell. That the sure ground on which I'd been standing on disappeared. I wasn't safe here anymore.

And now none of the newsies were.

I can't believe I'd let this happen. I'd known in the back of my mind that I'd have to deal with my father. That I was putting the newsies in danger just by staying there. But I hadn't wanted to believe it.

And now, here it was, realer than ever. Roller was gone. Roller. The sweet kid who likes me. Gone like Magnet was. And to stop him from being gone like Books was, I knew I had to do what my father asked.

It was time to think about the fate of all the newsies, rather than just myself. I loved living here with them. There was no better place in the world. But if I wanted them safe, I'd have to go.

And I guess I wouldn't be able to escape my father and come back. Because he'd know where I would go if I had my choice. Right back here.

But I would not stand for living with my father. Being married off at sixteen. I _am _sixteen, and I'm nowhere near thinking about marriage with some random guy. Some guy like Lawrence. I wouldn't be able to bear living with a man so cruel he bribes me by threatening innocent children. Who killed Books and took Magnet away. He's taken everything away from me. Going off with him now means that I'll have to give up the newsies.

At least I could hold onto my personality. Who I am inside. That's what my father wants to change of me the most. He wants me to become his robotic daughter, doing everything he says. But I wouldn't. I'd stay myself, no matter what he threw at me.

So I'd escape, somehow. I'd go west, somewhere far away from my father and the newsies. I don't want any trouble to come to them. Well, any more trouble. And I could get word to them somehow that I was okay.

I wandered down the fire escape and into the night, not caring that I was alone. If anyone attacked me, I would tell them I'd already been attacked enough. I wasn't scared of some stupid person willing to hurt me to get what they want. What I was scared of, or rather for, was Roller. That was so much bigger than being scared to walk alone at night. And anyways, I already knew my fate, so what was worse that could happen to me?

I found myself at the docks. I stared blankly out at the ocean and let my feet dangle off the edge of one dock. And I just sat there, not feeling anything. I held the note from my father in my hands. I wanted to tear it up and throw it into the water. But what if one of his spies was watching me right now, and took that action as 'no, I'm not going to meet him' and then went and killed Roller? So I just held it, gripping it tightly. After a while I put it in my pocket. It felt like the piece of paper that sealed my doom would burn a hole through my pants and kill me right then and there.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I didn't need to be told who it was. I would be able to tell it was Mush if I all of my senses were muffled.

I wondered why he'd want to hug me. But I didn't care. I'd missed being in his arms. Missed his touch. Missed his attention.

He didn't speak, he just pulled me towards him.

After a while, I had to speak. "I thought we were still going to be friends."

Mush sighed. "It'll take me a little while to get ovah what you said."

I frowned. "I should be the humiliated one."

He shifted. "You take back what you said? Or regret it?"

I was quiet for a moment. "If I said it now I'd still mean it."

Might as well let him know that. I was leaving soon. He tensed at the words, though. And moved away from me.

"Sorry, sorry," I quickly said. "I know you're dating Hannah."

"What you think about me has _nothing _to do with me dating Hannah."

I took a deep shuddering breath, those words piercing me at the core. "I know."

Suddenly Mush let out a sarcastic laugh. "You know…you never seemed like the type of person to say things like that. You really had me fooled."

"What do you mean 'things'? I only said one thing about you."

"Oh, so now you're grouping all that into _one _thing? I feel much better," he spat back.

He was kind of confusing me. "_All _I said was that –"

"Hey, Mush!" Someone called. It was Spot.

"Ya?"

"I need ta talk ta you," Spot said. A statement, not a question.

Mush nodded his understanding and got up, shooting me one last look which I couldn't read.

"Hey Pip."

"Hey Spot."

I watched the two walk away from me.

I turned back to the water. It had never looked more inviting. Under there, I couldn't hear anyone and no one could hear me. I could just swim and swim, away from here.

Before I could think I found myself in the water. Under there I opened my eyes and watched my hair float around in front of me. But I couldn't see beyond that. So I just swam and swam into the unknown. Coming up for a breath every now and then.

And then, underwater, I realized something.

I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, or Roller would get hurt. And even if I did find some way to tell everyone secretly, I knew they'd all want to help and just end up getting hurt.

I wouldn't get to say goodbye.

--

_MUSH'S POV (from earlier that night)_

_--_

I knew Pip didn't like me dating Hannah. I knew it. I saw it. But why should she care? She probably just felt bad for Hannah. Felt bad that Hannah had to date someone so dirty and messy.

Even so, I didn't like seeing her unhappy. Still. I told myself she deserved it. But I didn't really believe that. Not deep down.

The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't believe Pip had said those things. It was so unlike her.

But what was said was said, those words couldn't be erased.

That night we went to pick up Hannah on our way to Spinner's. I liked Hannah. She was sweet. Nice. She liked me. But there was something missing. And the only word I knew to fill it in with was Pip. Love.

I loved her. Pip. I realized that after she'd said those things. So what do I do with that? Would that feeling just go away? Or would it stay forever?

I knew that it wasn't gone yet. Even though I hid it, I still felt it. Especially when Banks was around. I hated seeing him talking with, sitting with, looking at, or just being near Pip. Hated it. I wanted to soak the bastard every time I saw him.

And he would be there that night. Great. I hoped that Hannah would be a good distraction.

She wasn't. I noticed right away that everyone there was a couple. Except Pip and Banks. But Banks didn't seem to think so. When he put his arm around Pip, I was so mad. I tensed up.

"Ouch," Hannah said. I quickly looked down and saw that I'd been squeezing her arm very hard.

"Sorry," I muttered back.

For the rest of the night, I couldn't keep my eyes off the two of them. Pip was leaning into his arm and my anger built up even more. I was looking for any distraction to separate the two of them.

Which was why I was relieved when Manny and Ropes burst in and Pip stood up. I regretted my relief immediately when I learned that Roller was missing.

I saw Banks shoot up after Pip. Before I knew it I was across the room, right behind Banks. We glared at each other.

Then he smirked at me, stepped out, and took Pip's hand.

I wanted to scream or something. It was supposed to be _me _there in his place! Holding hands with Pip and helping her! Screw what Pip said, I _had _to be that one. I tore off after them, forgetting about Hannah.

When everyone finally regrouped at the lodging house, Banks was there. Pip wasn't. I gloated on the inside, seeing him look around. I knew where she was.

I headed up to the roof. She wasn't there, but I looked over the edge and saw her jump to the ground from the fire escape and take off.

Once again, I had a pretty good idea of where she was headed. The docks.

I reached the ground and took off. She was probably already there by now. She's fast.

I saw her the moment I got to the docks. She looked so alone, so sad…and so beautiful. I made my way slowly to her. And I didn't try and stop myself from taking her in my arms.

We just sat there like that. I was happy that she hadn't squirmed away or something. I wanted to stay like that forever. With her in my arms.

"I thought we were going to be friends."

Her voice softly interrupted my thoughts. And what did she mean?

Our conversation continued. I knew she wouldn't want to talk about Roller. Not yet. I told her I couldn't believe she'd said what she said. And she told me she only said one thing. And that she should be the humiliated one. I was so confused by what she was saying.

Spot called me from behind, and I got up to talk to him.

We walked in silence for a few moments before he suddenly grabbed my collar and shoved me against a wall, catching me completely off guard.

"Why the hell are you treatin' Pip this way? Huh?" He spat at me. I quickly threw him off of me and tried to regain my composure.

"What do ya mean? I aint nevah done anythin' mean to her. Not since we were little."

Spot scoffed. He was really mad. And when Spot's mad, that means trouble. "Oh, sure, ya spy on her, throw her words back in her face, just when she had the courage to say 'em, and then you get a girl _that _night. You's full of shit. That's the meanest, worst thing ya could do to her."

He was exasperated. And really upset that I'd done this. But like with Pip, I was confused about the way he was reacting. "Why would she care if I got a girl? After she said those things?"

Spot glared at me for a few moments. Then suddenly, his eyes turned confused. "Even you aint that thick," he muttered. "What exactly did ya hear Pip say?"

I glared back. "I heard enough. She doesn't like me 'cause I's dirty, messy, and don't act like a boy," I sighed as Spot shook his head. "I didn't expect that. I was getting ready to tell her I liked her. And I really did…really do."

Spot gave a short, sarcastic laugh. And kind of relaxed. "You's really an idiot, ya know that, Mush? Ya took off after ya heard that, didn't you?"

"Ya, so?"

"So when she said those things, she was referrin' ta herself. Those were the reasons she thought you didn't like her. But I told her it wasn't true. An' I convinced her to tell you how she felt. She really liked you too. And then you did all that…God, you hurt her bad. I can't believe it…"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I nodded at him and was around the corner in a flash.

Everything made sense, and it was as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I laughed as I ran. _Pip liked me! _

All the things she had said, like 'I only said one thing' and 'I should be the humiliated one', all that made sense.

And I felt horrible about when she came to me to tell me her feelings. It must've taken a lot of courage to do that, and I'd made her feel like an idiot. It was incredible that neither of us said anything so confusing that we actually said what'd been said. That I was saying all that stuff, meaning one thing, and she'd taken it a completely different way.

_This whole time we've been friends. It's great, don't get me wrong. But, I, er, I haven't been completely honest with you…_

I reached the docks, but she wasn't there. I stood there for a few moments, catching my breath and my thoughts. Suddenly, something in the water caught my eye. Something that hadn't been there before.

It was a piece of paper with writing on it. Instinct made me take off my shirt and shoes and get into the water. I slipped in, trying not to send ripples over the paper, smudging the ink more.

The water was cold, but I barely noticed it. I picked up the paper carefully, trying to hold it level so that the water wouldn't smudge the ink even more. But I could still make out the words. And those words are the worst ones I've read in a while.

I went under. I had to find Pip.

--

**Wow, very long :)**

**Hope you all were able to read the whole thing!**

**Thanks to : Star Lewis, TheRedBandit, Swindler, ktkakes (by the way, there was a 44****th**** chapter, not sure if you read that), burnt-mufn, Spinner, dusk writer, and jammer587. Your reviews are always so nice and so motivational!!**

**By the way – jammer587 – what is a Mary Sue? I've always wondered…**


	46. Chapter 46

**Well, here's another one!! It's very important that you let me know what you think of it. I'm worried about it.**

**Anyways, I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

_MUSH'S POV_

_--_

At first I swam frantically, not sure what to think.

Pip was going back. Was she going to tell us? Was she going to say good bye?

I knew she'd go. Her bastard father made sure of that by threatening her with Roller. But it was probably a trick. Some sort of trick. He wouldn't send Roller back to us. Because then what would he have to use as leverage? Us, I guess.

And now Pip would feel really bad for putting us in danger. So she probably wouldn't tell us, afraid that we'd be in more danger.

I knew she had to be around here somewhere.

I treaded water slowly, just looking around. And suddenly I was transported back to a moment sort of like this one.

_I was twelve and Pip was ten. We were swimming in the harbor. She was still learning. Still not great. But she loved it. Loved being in the water. Loved floating, swimming deep, or going under and opening her eyes, looking at me. A lot of times, when I picture her, I picture her underwater. Her bright eyes shining, even through the water, her brown hair rippling around her face, her smile and wave directed towards me. _

_Anyways, it was early in the morning. She'd dragged me out of bed to go. Well, I'd been willing to go, but I didn't want to look eager to. I loved the water too, and Pip was a good excuse to always go in and always have fun. I mean, I wouldn't look so tough splashing around all by myself. But I would have fun if I did that, I'm sure._

"_Mush! Mush, watch! Watch how long I can stay underwater for," Pip said, smiling in anticipation. She took a deep breath and I watched her sink below the surface._

_I didn't like it when I couldn't see her. I didn't know where she was. But I waited, counted. She'd want to know how long it was when she came back up. _

_She was taking forever. Each second was torture; I had absolutely no idea whether she was still holding her breath or whether she'd drowned. I hated that feeling. So I dove beneath the surface and searched for her. There was nothing. An occasional piece of seaweed happened by my face. There wasn't anything, but fortunately no bubbles came from the bottom indicating the worst. _

_I burst to the surface and shouted her name over and over, at the same time trying to catch my breath, before diving under again, swimming here and there. _

_Soon my lungs felt like they were going to burst. So I swam upwards. A huge pit was forming in my stomach. Jack rarely let me take her alone. He always seems to think he's the only one who can take care of her. I've wanted to prove him wrong. I wasn't doing so well, now._

_My head broke the surface and I spat water that was currently running into my mouth out. _

"_Mush!" Pip called. I'd never been happier to hear her voice. "There you are! How long was I under?"_

_I whirled around in the water. There she was, smiling, the sun shining behind her, completely unaware of the worry she'd just put me through. I swam towards her fast. Upon reaching her, I grabbed her shoulders and made her look me in the face._

"_Never do that again. Ya hear? Ya scared me so bad…"_

_Then I just pulled her in for a hug. _

I smiled at the memory. I had so many memories of the two of us. Enough to write a book.

And I just waited. I knew she'd pop up any minute. I had no doubt. I wanted to find her, find her fast, so that I could tell her my mistake. Tell her that I like her too. That I'm sorry. And then hold her again, and never let go.

I smiled once I heard someone break through the surface, not far away. I swam through the darkness towards the sound. I heard her taking short, deep breaths. I could almost hear her smile. She still loved the water.

"Pip," I called quietly, still swimming towards her.

I heard some splashing, probably her turning towards my voice. "M…Mush?"

--

_PIPPA'S POV_

_--_

Mush was here? In the water? My stomach fluttered as I heard his breathing, felt him coming closer. I swam towards him as well.

Maybe…he was here to finish our conversation from before, and then reject me again. But even he wouldn't sink that low, I think.

Suddenly he was there, at me, his arms around me. He kept murmuring, "Pip…oh God, Pip…I'm so sorry…"

What? He was sorry? What for?

Oh well. I just savored the minutes he was holding me. His warm breath on my ear and neck.

It was only then that I noticed how cold the water was and how warm Mush was. I never wanted him to let go, I never wanted to be cold again.

But in the back of my mind, I knew a few things. Knew that Mush didn't like me. That he'd been mean to me. That he had a girl. That I had a prospective boy. So I pulled away. And immediately regretted pulling out of my source of warmth.

I was planning to say 'what, Mush' in a sort of cold way, but the look in his eyes just melted all that ice away. It came out in a soft way. "What, Mush?"

He just looked at me. His eyes were unreadable, but they did look desperate, almost longing.

I didn't break the gaze. Water was dripping from his hair and down his face. Behind and around him was all darkness.

"There's a lot I need ta tell you," he began. "But first let's get outta this water. It's freezing when I'm not holding ya."

His eyes told me that what he said was true. I blushed and didn't trust myself to answer.

But why was he so confusing?

He took my hand as we swam for where we thought were the docks. I quickly pulled mine away. I wasn't going to let him do anything like that. He had a girlfriend. I looked at him, and he was looking at me almost in understanding…but how could he understand what I was feeling?

I needed to know what was going on with him. So I stopped swimming and gave him the steeliest gaze I could muster. "Why are you confusing me so much?"

He stopped and looked at me. "You were the one confusin' me befoah. We were confusin' each othah."

We treaded water. I was more confused than ever.

He continued. "Remembah that night? That I said I heard you?"

I nodded.

"This is what I heard. I heard Spot ask what you thought about me. And then I heard you say somethin' like 'how could someone like anyone so mess, dirty, someone who doesn't even act like their own gender'."

He paused. I started to understand.

"And that's all I heard. Then I left. I thought you were talkin' 'bout me."

Another pause.

"But ya weren't, were ya? You were talkin' 'bout yourself."

I nodded.

"So then I was mad. I had really liked ya, and then I thought you said all those things about me. So I decided to become the opposite of them. I got a goil and didn't hang around you. I hurt ya real bad. I'm sorry. I hope you know I'd nevah have done that, if I'd heard you say that you liked me. If I'd heard that, things would've been different these past days. Much different."

I noticed the distance between us reducing. Was it me? Or was it him? Or both of us?

"I still like you," he kept going. His voice was kind of choked. I was glad, mine would be too.

"So you broke my heart, and I broke yours," I said, with a little smile. "Er, we _thought _that. You…you really did like me? Do like me?"

He moved and put his hand on my cheek. "Pip, I l-like you. Yes, I really do like you."

I smiled. "All this time, I still liked you. Even though I thought you said those awful things to me. I still liked you."

"It was the same with me. God, I hate watchin' you and Banks."

"Well, I'm not his girl. And you have an actual girl. That was torture."

He grinned at me and we started swimming towards the dock again. "I'm glad it bothered you."

I mock scowled at him. "_Bothers _me. She's still your girl, is she not?"

He looked away. "I guess."

"Do you like her?"

He turned back to me. "Ya." I sagged. "As a friend or something. Well, I sort of like her. She's just too…likeable. She never does anything wrong or weird. But I've actually talked ta her, and she doesn't have much ta say. And sometimes she's stuck up."

"What are you going to do? About her?"

He smiled at me, and suddenly I found that I could stand in the water. "I don't care about her. Don't care how she'll take me breakin' things with her."

"Will you do it slowly, though? Not suddenly? She's too nice," I said quickly. I felt kind of bad for her. But she'd understand, right?

"Not too slowly. I don't want to have to wait long to be with you…I _can't _wait long."

Meeting his gaze, I answered with full sincerity. "Me neither."

After that, we went back to our…our trademark position, I'll call it. Our feet brushed at the bottom, bodies lightly pressed against each other, my arms around his back and shoulders, one of his hands on my face and the other on my back, and our foreheads pressed together. The same position we'd been in the night we'd gotten 'married' and when Mush found out that I was back. Now when we realized that we'd deceived each other.

I knew that he knew that I wouldn't let it get farther than that. Not while Hannah was still 'his'.

I wanted to shout, to swim around in joy. Mush liked me! He doesn't hate me! He likes, _likes _me!

Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Mush," I whispered.

"Ya?" His breath was hot on my face.

I was so happy to have the courage to ask this. "Did we kiss a few weeks ago?"

I felt his smile. "I thought so. Hoped so."

"I think so too. I was so scared to ask, or do something like that, in case we didn't…"

He laughed. "I was too."

"Mush? Mush!" A faraway voice came. Mush and I's eyes widened and we looked at each other. It was Hannah.

Suddenly, Mush grinned mischievously and pulled me underwater.

Once under, I opened my eyes. Mush was pointing to under the dock and indicating that he'd be one minute.

I shook my head at him, but obliged. He laced his hand with mine for a moment before heading up to the surface.

I swam for the dock and surfaced in the shadows, trying not to think about all the bugs that must be under there.

Mush was saying, "I'm here, Hannah."

"Mush? Mush, I was worried! You just ran off…"

"Sorry."

"Mush? Are you alright? What are you doing in the water?"

"Swimming."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

I could imagine the shocked look on her face. I prayed that Mush'd be nicer. "Why not?"

"I'm doing some power swimming. You know, real fast, out far, then back in…it's kind of somethin' I need ta do alone. I'll be back soon."

"Well, alright then. But do hurry. I don't like sitting around with all of your, uh, friends. They're a bit rowdy."

Mush didn't answer. I heard her footsteps fade away.

Suddenly something tugged on my leg and I went under. I'd been waiting for it, too.

Underwater, I saw Mush's smiling face. I scowled at him and he grabbed my face with his hands. We rose to the surface, him still smiling. He leaned down and kissed my temple. My scowl softened as he moved his lips to my ear.

"There's one othah thing I gotta talk to ya about latah," he whispered.

I nodded. I didn't want to think about what it could be.

Right now I just wanted to have fun with my friend. Start to make up for lost time.

--

**Well, let me know what you thought of it.**

**As always, thanks to my readers and reviewers! Especially to: Swindler, Megz2009, Spinner, dusk writer, Curly, jammer587, Eruptingfender9, TheRedBandit, burnt-mufn, and NarniaRulz.**

**And also – thanks for the definition of 'Mary Sue'. I always wondered what it was :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**I need to get this out fast because I need sleep!! I'll do individual shout outs next chapter. Everyone who reviewed, thank you SO much. They were all so nice and I love you guys.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I couldn't believe it. I walked taller that night, the weight of Mush's words lifted. They didn't mean anything. And he'd been going through the same thing I had. So I walked taller, with Mush by my side. All barriers broken.

Except for the particularly foreboding one my father presented.

I found myself in an even more complicated predicament now. And _now _was when the thought of it made me want to cry. Made my head hurt.

The moment I find out Mush likes me and when we finally are together is the moment after I find the note that seals my doom, that will tear me away from him. And I 'can't tell anyone'. So what will Mush think when I just disappear one week after we get together? I could leave a note…but that wouldn't be enough.

And I couldn't tell him now, or anyone, when we're outside at least. My father's men could be watching.

What was I going to do?

And what about Jack? And Spot? And everyone? And Manny? Especially Manny. If I didn't say anything I think he'd be particularly hurt. I know he's grown up now and acts independent, but he still leans on me as his only family. And he was always there for me.

I only knew two things for sure. Whether or not I told everyone about the note, I was going to meet my father and rescue Roller. Even if it was possibly just a trick. What choice did I have?

The second was just how much I hated my father.

--

"Pip, _please_!" Mush said, giving me his best puppy dog look.

I ignored it. We were walking in the streets and he'd taken my hand. I'd pulled mine away, of course. He knew I wouldn't do that. Not yet. That one moment back in the water aside, I wouldn't do anything until Hannah was out of the picture. As hard as it would be.

"Am I allowed to touch you?"

"No," I grinned at him and walked a step further away.

"What happens if I casually bump into you or somethin'? You'll soak me for it?"

"Ya, something like that."

"An' then I'll have ta help ya up. You know, be a gen'leman," he smiled. "_Then _we'll touch hands."

"Who said I'd fall if you bump into me?"

"Well, if you just stumble a little, I'll…put my hand on your shoulders and look at ya and say 'are you okay?'."

I smiled. "I hope I fall," I said quietly. Very quietly.

"What was that?" Mush asked loudly. Very loudly.

"I said 'don't bump into me at all'."

"Nah, that's not it," he grinned.

"Yes, it is."

"I heard you say 'I hope I fall'. Now isn't _that _what you said?"

"In your dreams," I smiled.

"It will be," he said quietly.

"What was that?" I poked him in the side.

"Hey! You touched me! That's not allowed. I guess I have ta soak ya…"

I laughed and took off as he grinned smugly at me. He was right on my heels as I turned corners and ducked down streets, one destination in mind. The lodging house.

I wanted Mush to end things with Hannah immediately.

--

Mush and I stood on the steps of the lodging house, looking at the door, panting a bit.

"So will we tell them?" He broke the silence.

"Tell them what?" I'd been momentarily thinking about my father's note, and didn't realize that he probably meant about me and him.

Mush gave me a look. But it wasn't a 'what do you think?' look. It was more of a 'are you going to tell them?' look. For a fleeting moment, I thought that he might know about my father.

But how could he? I shoved my hand into my pocket and there was nothing. I'd forgotten about going in the water with it.

Well…that was alright. It probably just disintegrated in the water or something.

But as soon as I looked up and saw the look in Mush's eyes, I knew he knew.

I bit my lip and looked down. I couldn't say anything now, what if the spies were watching?

This is probably what he wanted to talk to me later about.

"Listen, Pip," he said, still gazing at me. "I dunno about you, but I gotta go tell Hannah right now."

He took my hand and squeezed it before bounding up the steps. The door banged shut behind him.

He knew.

What was he thinking? About it? I had no idea.

I took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stairs.

Would I tell everyone? Should I? _How _would I?

The door opened and Mush and Hannah walked out. Hannah was holding Mush's arm. Mush nodded at me and Hannah smiled. She stopped and said, "Hi, Pippa!"

Mush looked very anxious to go. So I said, "H-hello, Hannah. Sorry, but I've got to get upstairs. I think I lost something."

She nodded and they continued on.

And anyways, what was I supposed to say to the girl going out with the guy I like? The guy who is about to break up with her because of me?

I was in a kind of awkward place. And I felt bad for her.

I caught the door before it closed again and stepped inside.

Right away, I knew I'd have to tell everyone. They were clumped around the lobby, talking in hushed voices. Every face was etched with worry, and all eyes turned to me as I walked in: hopes of the newcomer being Roller.

"Pip," my head swiveled to the sound of Jack's voice. He jerked his head, indicating me to come over.

I knelt beside him. He was looking particularly distraught. "Any sign of him?" He asked hopefully.

I looked at him for a moment. "I need to talk to you," I finally said, quietly. "Upstairs. Wait, hang on a minute."

He frowned, puzzled, but nodded.

I stood up and scanned the room for Manny. There was no need. He was walking towards me.

"Pip," he said, low in my ear when he reached me. "You have to tell me what's goin' on. Mush walked in here lookin' for Hannah. And he didn't let her hug him or anythin'. And then a second later you walk in. Lookin' real happy. But sad too."

I laughed softly. It amazes me how well Manny can read me.

"I'll tell you everything. Will you come upstairs with Jack and I?"

He nodded and we made our way upstairs, silently. They both could tell something was wrong.

We went into the sick room, as it was empty. No one was sick any longer. I closed the window, door, and shutters and sat down on one of the beds. I tried to figure out how to begin.

'_So, I'm going back to my father.'_

'_I know where Roller is.'_

'_I'm the only one who can save Roller.'_

"So, Pip, what is it?" Jack asked gently.

I turned and looked at them. And smiled. Here were my brothers, looking at me, caring about me. I had to tell them. And I decided to begin from the beginning.

"So, once we found out about Roller, I ran around looking for him," they nodded. "When everyone was getting back I went up to the roof. I don't really know why…it just sort of came naturally. Well, I saw a note in the corner. I don't have it now, but I remember it. It was…it was from my father."

Their gazes hardened but they didn't interrupt. I saw fear flicker through each of their eyes.

"He said that he had Roller. That he found me, and that the only way to get Roller back was for me to go with him. I have to meet him next week. And he said not to tell anyone, or else he'd kill Roller."

I closed my eyes as I finished. Once again, sometimes the severity or something, or rather the comprehension, rarely sets in fully until I say it in my own words.

"You're going," Manny said quietly, sadly. His tone filled my closed eyes with tears. "Aren't you."

Jack stood up and I opened my eyes and watched him. I could see how angry he was, how mad. How once again, he could not control what happened to me. "Of course she aint goin'. You aint goin', right?"

I sat up. "How could I not go? First he'll kill Roller and then all of you if I don't!"

Jack stopped and looked at me. "No, you listen ta me. I was in this exact position not so long ago. Wit' Pulitzah. He told me that if I didn't do what he wanted he'd make life horrible for the newsies. Put 'em in the refuge. So he offered me money, and I took it. I had to do it. I thought I had to. But I didn't. In the end, we beat him. If I'd stayed with everyone, we would've beat him in the end too. I made that mistake. An' I'm not about to let you do the same."

"Jack," I said softly. "This isn't the same."

"Yes, it is!" He said, glaring at me.

"No. See, part of the reason you took Pulitzer's offer was because _you _wanted to be better off. You wanted to get away. I don't want to leave. This is where I want to be. But I'm willing to give it up if it means saving your lives."

"It…it could be a trick," Jack said, desperate for something.

"Why take the chance?"

He was quiet. He looked just as angry as I felt.

"Can I go with you?" Manny's voice, sounding exactly the same as before, came.

I looked at him. He had a look of pure devastation on his face. He knew I was going and knew there was nothing that he could do about it.

I walked over to him. I couldn't stand seeing him like that.

I wrapped my arms around him. "No," I whispered. "But I sort of have a plan for you to get to me, wherever he takes me. I'll tell you later."

He held me tightly. And suddenly, on the side of my face and in my hair, I felt wetness. Manny was crying.

That's what started my own tears. They formed and blurred my vision. I blinked quickly and they fell. Glancing at Jack, I saw that he was looking at us. Not with the jealousy he sometimes has towards Manny, but with a kind of respect. And most of the anger was gone, replaced with the same look Manny had.

I took one of my arms from around Manny and held it out towards Jack. He came forward quickly and we formed a trio. A little family. Brought together by my father.

More tears slipped down my face as I mentally screamed at fate or whatever controlled things. Jack, Manny and I were together, the three of us, for the first time as a family. Mush and I. And now it'd shoved this in the way.

"Pip, Pip…you can't go…" Manny choked out. "You's all I got…"

--


	48. Chapter 48

**So, sorry this one took a few days!! And it's not very long either. I hope you like it anyways :)**

**Swindler – **Thanks so much! I'm glad you think it's well written :). I feel bad for Hannah too…

**Anonee-moose – **Thanks! Sorry it made you cry. It's a sad situation :(. And I'm happy you think Manny is adorable. He is, isn't he:)

**Rai Kane – **Thanks for the reviews!! And I'm glad you like my story so far!

**Links – **I'll start calling you this now. Thanks so much for what you said. I really appreciate that you appreciate the way I wrote that :).

**Spinner – **Thanks for the review!! Yes, things are looking a little grim…

**burnt-mufn – **I agree with what you said about Hannah…the poor girl…she's in a bad place…Thanks for the review!

**TheRedBandit – **Ya…poor Manny…thanks for reviewing!!

**NarniaRulz – **I'm glad you like Manny's character. The poor little guy :(. Thanks!

**jammer587 – **Wow, I really like your analysis of Manny. That's pretty much exactly what I was going for. Thanks!

**Enjoy this chapter!! I hope!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

A little later we found ourselves sitting on the bed. Manny was leaning me and I was leaning on Jack. We were quiet and eyes were dry.

"What's the plan, Pip?" Manny's quiet voice broke the silence.

"I'm not exactly sure. Yet. But I have an idea. I'll tell you, but I don't want to tell everyone. Someone might accidentally slip up, talk outside, and one of my father's men could hear, and then they could do something to Roller…so I'll write it to you or something. And then you can write back. We'll keep the paper somewhere secret. And only take it out when no one's around. I want to tell everyone at least what's going on, though…but I don't know how…one mistake and it could be Roller's end…"

Jack let out a loud sigh. It sounded as though he'd been holding his breath for a while. "Boy, your fathah really covered everythin' on this one. That or I just aint smart enough ta figure some way out of it."

"Jack," I immediately countered. "I've thought and thought. There's no way out. No way without possibly putting you all in danger. No matter how smart we are my father's ability to use you as leverage will counter anything we can think of. That is, anything that will keep me from going. Once there, I can think of something to do. Something to get back at him…" I trailed off.

"Wheah do ya think there is, Pip?" Manny asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think I'll be going back to boarding school. My father should want to keep a closer eye on me. Other than that I have no idea."

"What if he takes you to England? Or China? Or Algeria?"

I smiled. "I don't think he's rich enough to be able to live in all those places."

"I reckon rich enough to have a house in every country in the world," Manny smiled back.

"There's a lot I don't know about him. About what he wants from me. About everything. But I intend to find out."

"Y-you're gonna stay safe, though, right?" Jack questioned.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"But it's you _we'll_ be worried about," he countered.

"I'll stay safe. And I will find a way to contact you. Let you know how I'm doing. Letters, mostly. Hopefully I'll be able to visit. Here or at your selling spots."

"What do you mean hopefully?" Manny sat up. "We will see you again, right?"

"Mans, I have to see you again. All of you. I'll find a way. Once I find out what my father wants I'll be better able to tell how often I can come."

"You better."

"I will," I said softly, hopefully.

We were quiet for a few more minutes.

"Oh," Jack suddenly said, sitting up. "I forgot. I was supposed ta eat at the Jacob' tonight."

He slowly stood.

"I's just gonna go and tell 'em I can't come," he paused and looked at me. I knew what was coming. "Pip…please? I know ya know what I'm gonna say. Just at least meet 'em."

"No thanks, Jack," I said. "You knew I'd say that, too."

"Well, so far the night's been full a surprises," he shrugged. "I'll be right back. Watch her, Manny."

"Of course, Jack."

The moment Jack disappeared down the stairs, Manny turned to me.

"_Please_, Pip! I can't stay heah without you. And it wouldn't be weird if I went, because a lotta people think I'm your brother anyways."

"Manny, that's exactly why I want to keep you here. For now," I dropped my voice to a whisper and looked around before continuing. "This is what I was thinking. It's not a whole plan yet, but it's something. So my father could take me anywhere, right? I have no idea where I'll be. And you'd all have no idea either. So, after I'm gone for a little while, you come forward as my brother, my father's son. Go to the boarding school, claim you were kidnapped, and have them find out where my father is. Then you can get word to the newsies of where we are, and then my father will have to come and get you. Because he wouldn't be able to abandon his own son in the eyes of the public."

Manny had started smiling; a new light entered his eyes. "That's _genius_, Pip!" He laughed. "Your father may think he's outsmarted you, but if that's just the beginning of all the ideas you have for him, he'll have no idea what the hell hit him."

I laughed.

He smiled softly again, the light shining constant in his eyes now. "So this isn't the end at all. It's just the start. Of a new part of our lives."

I smiled. "Just the start."

--

I told Manny about Mush, and he was very happy. Actually, the first thing he said was: "Finally."

Laughing, we went downstairs to wait for him to come back.

Because of our laughter, we received several glares from the somber newsies downstairs. My smile quickly faded as I was reminded that they didn't know what was going on. That Roller was alright, for now.

I leaned over to Manny and murmured, "I'm gonna tell them."

He looked at me, alarmed. I nodded my head in assurance. He looked unsure, but like he always has, he trusted me.

I walked over to Kloppman. "Say, Klopp? Can I borrow a piece of paper? And something to write with?"

"Sure, sure. Come right around here," he motioned for me to come around his desk. I sat in a chair and he set me up with a paper and quill.

To begin, I wrote:

_To Everyone: Please read this quietly. It's very important that you look casual and that you don't speak about it out loud to anyone. Anywhere. And when you're done, give it to someone else to read. And do it casually._

I proceeded to write the shortest summary I could about what was going on. I returned the quill and ink to Kloppman and came from around the desk.

The first newsie I came across was Race. I knelt beside him and said. "Hey."

He nodded at me and I slipped the paper into his hands. He looked up questioningly at me but I just nodded, telling him just to read it.

I stood and walked over to Manny. Together we watched as the paper was passed, expressions on people's faces turning from sadness to anger and confusion. Eyes flicked over to me, but for the most part they were doing a good job of remaining casual and continuing whatever conversations they'd been having.

Suddenly, Kid Blink got up. It was casual enough, but I didn't want him to say anything. He reached me and started to speak quietly. "Pip. What the –"

He was interrupted as the door banged open. Attention turned to the door, and I was relieved to see Hannah walk in, followed by Mush. I gave a small smile towards Mush and then turned my eyes to Hannah.

She didn't appear too upset. But I could see anger in her eyes. Mush looked satisfied and relieved.

Hannah cleared her throat, and turned to me. I noticed that he wasn't really looking at me. So I knew that the words weren't directed towards me. "Listen, Mush told me everything that happened. And I completely understand. Everyone: Mush and Pippa had a big misunderstanding. I'm sure Mush'll tell you about it. But they realized it and with it realized that they should be together. And I'm okay with it. I'm happy for you."

She smiled, and Mush beamed at her. And though it was hard for everyone to be happy after receiving my other news, they still cheered and some 'finally's were heard, like Manny's.

After everyone returned to what they'd been doing, I stood up and walked over to Hannah. "Hannah? Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and we walked around the corner.

"Listen, I'm so sorry that had to happen. That you had to be hurt that way. I hope you know, though, that Mush was never unfaithful to you. And…well, I hope you're okay."

She kept her eyes on the ground for a minute. Then, slowly, she raised her head and met my eyes. I was shocked as I saw her eyes full of pure malice; a look I'd never seen from her.

"Don't even think," she said slowly and quietly. "For a _second_ that I'll give up that easily."

Then she smiled sweetly and went back around the corner.

Oh boy. I leaned against the wall, stunned. Sure, I'd seen the anger when she first came in, but I wasn't really expecting that. And she wasn't giving up on Mush…and I was about to leave…

I heard her say, "Mush, I've got to go. I hope we'll still be friends?" Her voice sounded so sweet.

"Of course," Mush said earnestly.

The sound of his voice reassured me a little. I mean, she did have every right to be mad at me.

I heard the door open and close. I waited for another minute or so before I sighed and pushed off the wall to round the corner.

Suddenly, warm arms encircled me and I was pushed back up against the wall. All my thoughts just floated away as his lips met mine. Heat seared through me as he pressed closer. I ran one of my hands through his hair and the other around his neck and put everything I'd been holding into the kiss. It deepened. I felt myself lifted off the ground. It felt like we were just floating…floating away.

The kiss lightened and he said into my mouth, "I've been waitin' so long for this…"

"Me too…" I murmured back.

The kiss deepened again as we both staked our claims on the other's mouth. I felt Mush smiling through the kiss and realized I was too.

And right then and there I knew it. I loved him.

--


	49. Chapter 49

**Once again, sorry this took so long! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

Telling Jack about Mush was easier than I'd thought it would be. He was suspicious of Mush, though, as he should be. As an older brother should. But he was happy for me, I could tell.

Telling Spot the next day was…more difficult than it'd been for everyone else. That's because I had to tell him about my father as well. And that was the difficult part. He didn't understand why I had to go. He thought that the newsies could protect themselves well enough, that they wouldn't really be threatened if I went. And he believed that we could get all the newsies together and rescue Roller.

I told him that the only way to solve a problem was first to get to the bottom of it. Get on the inside, learn everything possible. Search for weaknesses, loopholes. Everyone who wanted to could help me once I got on the inside.

Over the course of the week, I started saying my goodbyes. In private, when no one could possibly be watching.

Manny or Mush didn't leave my side the whole time. Jack was usually with me as well. Spot made it to Manhattan often. The girls were frequent visitors as well.

I tried hard to focus on each day, enjoy it, rather than think about the approaching one. Everything went by fast. In trying to keep up with it I lost the ability to really think about everything. Even at night, I just went to sleep.

And suddenly, the day before that day arrived.

--

_MUSH'S POV_

_--_

Tomorrow. She was leaving. Going somewhere I didn't know. Going somewhere to do something I didn't know. With people I don't know.

And I still love her. Still want to be with her. To wait for her.

I was so nervous for her. But her confidence kept me calm. She's smart, really smart. She'll figure something out. But still…not being able to be there with her all the time scares me.

At night, I just think back. About her.

The first day she and Jack came, she ran into me. I remember being mad, but when she looked at me, her eyes fascinated me and I couldn't even speak.

Later, I found her asleep in my bed. The same girl who'd run into me. And for the second time that day, I'd been speechless.

There was a third. That day. She figured out my name! Well, Race gave her choices, but she knew which was one was me.

I remember our kingdom. On the roof. I'd found her up there. She looked like she was having so much fun. Before her, all I'd seen on the roof were boxes and a radiator. With her, I really saw a kingdom. Dragons and people and all. And she was my princess.

And our child, Lara. I came up with the name. And together, we'd saved her from sickness.

But then she'd died a lot later…after I'd tried to stop looking at the world through Pip's eyes. I don't know why I kept pulling myself out of her world. Every time I was with her, I was just so happy. I guess I was just nervous that someone would make fun of me.

But inwardly, I loved it. Loved being with her.

I remembered when we got married. And kissed for the first time. First time with each other, and first any kiss for either of us. And then she kissed me on my jaw. I loved the attention she gave me.

The more time she spent with everyone else, the madder I got. She was _mine_. No one else's.

What I didn't realize was that she was mine. Just because she had other friends didn't mean that she wasn't with me still. It was just my stupid jealousy that made me think she didn't like me. Even when she spent time with me and acted as she always had, I thought it was an act.

I realized she still was mine on the day I was horrible to her. She still came to the harbor after I'd been mean to her. Still wanted to be with me. Seeing her sad made me realize I never wanted to see her like that again. It'd been my fault. And talking with those other girls made me realize how perfect Pip was. Perfect for me. Everything the girls said I was just annoyed with. I just thought about what Pip would say. Everything Pip says she means. She's always sincere. But those girls, it was frustrating to talk to them. I could tell they might be nice, but they just weren't being themselves.

That night at Medda's, when Pip didn't show up, I was beside myself. I didn't even want to look at anyone. Because I would just be disappointed that it wasn't her.

And then suddenly she was there.

Even though she'd seen me with other girls. Even though I'd been mean to her.

You'd think I'd have learned my lesson from there. I didn't. For the next few weeks I didn't leave her side. But then…I just got older. My heart stayed with Pip, but I was starting to worry about money and food and other things. I got in more fights and started to learn my place as a lower class citizen.

That's probably what put a lot of distance between us. Well, I _let _it put distance between us. And the more I let it, the more I wanted to just tell Pip that everything – our marriage, the kingdom – was all pretend. I think I was jealous that she still was able to see the kingdom, but more I just wanted her to be on the same level as me.

And that was where she disappeared. I remember her face that night…I will always remember it. It was similar to the one she always had when Jack yelled at her. Also like the one she'd had at the docks when she'd seen me with the other girls. Except worse.

And so for the thousandth time, I wasn't able to speak.

I didn't say a thing. And she disappeared.

That is one of the biggest regrets of my life.

And then, four years later, she reappears.

The first time I saw her, after that time, was when Felicity was my girl. I brought Skittery and Felicity was bringing a friend. Skittery and I were standing on the corner, waiting. And suddenly we heard footsteps behind us. We turned to see a girl, laughter on her face, coming towards us. I remember just freezing and watching her. She was the most beautiful girl. And I didn't admit it to myself, but she was familiar. Her eyes were.

And it was her. Pip. She told us her name was 'Antoinette', though.

At the amusement park, I had so much fun with her. She made me happy, made me never want to stop smiling and to keep her smiling.

When I found out that it was her, she ran. I tried and tried to find her. And I was more ashamed that she hadn't been able to tell me it was her than mad that she hadn't done so.

Eventually, I found her in Brooklyn. She didn't run this time. We just sat together…me holding her…the way I'd always wanted…me and my Star…

And then came when we were best of friends. Never without each other.

Then the misunderstanding…and Hannah…

And now.

She's with me, by my side.

About to leave again. Tomorrow.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, daring anyone to take her away right then.

She smiled up at me and my expression softened.

She leaned up and kissed me on my jaw.

My smile widened. I loved her attention.

--


	50. Chapter 50

**Well, I really have to run – so much work to do!! But I want to get this one out.**

**Let me know what you think! And thanks to all you who reviewed. I really, **_**really **_**appreciate it.**

**--**

_PIPPA'S POV_

_--_

Even though it was the night before my departure, Manny, Jack, and Mush were all smiles. I loved them for it. We made our way back from selling all smiles. Nothing in the world would be able to break the bond I shared with each of them. Not Hannah. Not the Jacobs. Not my father.

I'd been so busy being happy at the four of us being together that I hadn't noticed that we weren't headed for the lodging house.

I froze when I realized that we were in the Battery. On the corner of Hamstead and Rose…

We stopped and I couldn't speak. What was going on?

Jack and Manny smiled and started backing away.

"We'll see you there," Manny said.

"We get a ten minute head start. Shouldn't be longer than that," Jack warned. But he was smiling.

They disappeared around the corner.

I found my voice. "Where're they going, Mush?" I raised my eyes to meet his.

His were filled with such happiness and emotion. I expect mine were the exact same. "The amusement park," he said.

"_Amusement _park" I asked incredulously.

"Ya, it's one of those places people go and have fun. Evah heard of 'em?" The smile on his lips reached eyes and tugged my own smile out. Our conversation was just like the last one we had right here.

"I believe so," I used my former words again.

My small smile turned to a big one and I threw my arms around Mush, laughing. "I can't believe it!"

Mush wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. "Everyone's there," he murmured into my temple, sending shivers down my spine.

I felt his lips and nose move around my face, nuzzling me and making me numb with pleasure. I returned the favor in his neck, where I was able to reach. His arms tightened around me and one hand ran down my spine, forcing me to straighten and push myself further into him.

I smiled and lifted my head to look at him. His dark eyes searched mine and gave a small smile to him, which he returned. We laughed softly when at the same time we each lifted a hand to the other's face. But we didn't stop. I put my hand on his cheek, softly tracing little designs. He cupped one side of my face with his hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb, at the same time bringing my face closer to his.

I closed my eyes as our lips met softly, so softly…sending my mind careening in a swirl of absolute bliss, even with the simple, small kiss…

We both pulled back at the same time, smiling, taking great pride in the fact that we could kiss so softly and yet still be satisfied and happy.

Our smiles turned to laughter and Mush swung me around before setting me down and lacing his fingers with mine.

Our smiles didn't disappear as we walked off.

"You remember the last time we were here?" I asked.

"I always will," he replied.

"Your girl was _Felicity_," I teased, smirking at him.

He smirked back with raised eyebrows. "At least my name wasn't _Antoinette_."

--

We made our ten minute 'curfew' set by Jack. From down the street we could see newsies crowding the entrance, waiting to get in. Many whoops and cat calls greeted Mush and I's appearance, but I didn't care. I looked at Mush, and he didn't either. He almost looked…proud.

We joined Jack, Manny, Spot, Flyer, and Skittery in line. Race and Blink were walking over with the girls.

Every one of us paid our own way. And the moment I stepped into the park, still holding hands with Mush and with Jack behind me and Manny on my other side, a rush of fondness for everyone and one of familiarity for the place hit me. The last time I was here, I was Antoinette Rinacci. Skittery was the only one who knew who I was. I was Antoinette and the boy I loved was there as well, except with another girl.

And now here I was. As Pippa. Pippa Kelly. Everyone knows who I am and I'm here with both my brothers and the boy I love. Except this time he's with _me_.

Smells ignited my senses and once again took me back to the first time I was here. Sugar, pretzels, and hot dog scents wafted by. People were running around, waiting in lines, screaming on rides. It was amazing.

I looked at Manny. It was his first time at one of these places. He was looking around with wonder, his mouth a little bit open in awe. I smiled at him.

He grinned back and took my hand, running forward. "Let's go!" He called.

I laughed and followed him, dodging around people. I couldn't stop smiling and laughing. And I didn't try.

Jack and Mush followed close behind. I let Manny decide where to go, so I just followed and didn't question him.

Soon he stopped, looking up. I rushed to a halt behind him. We were at the roller coaster. I smiled wider, glancing at Mush as he came up next to me. He was smiling too. Suddenly his fingers ran down the back of my arm. I sucked in a sharp breath of air at the sudden touch. Mush smirked at me as he continued down the back of my hand, up over the tips of my fingers, over the inside of my hand, and back up the inside of my arm. His fingers left a trail of tingling on my skin that lasted long after his hand was gone.

Jack cleared his throat, bringing us back to the moment.

"So how 'bout this one? Do you wanna go on it, Pip?" Manny turned to me.

"If you want to," I replied.

"No, no, only if you want to. It looks pretty dangerous," he said quickly. I couldn't help but grin. His eyes showed that he was pretty nervous.

"I've been on it before, remember?"

"Oh…ya," he said. The he forced a look of confidence onto his face. "Well, let's go on, then. You said it was fun."

We sauntered into the line. In five minutes we found ourselves on the coaster. I was sitting with Manny. Mush and Jack were right behind us. We strapped ourselves in and I glanced at Manny. His eyes were wide and he was gripping the bar tightly.

"Pip," he said, turning to me. "Are you sure? We could get off right now, still. It's not like –"

The coaster suddenly released the brakes and went forward. I smiled at Manny and said, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

He looked at me with worried eyes as we neared started climbing the tall part to go up. It was very loud. Finally, Manny admitted that he was scared. He grabbed my hands and squeezed tightly. His hair blew around his face as the wind whipped around us. I leaned over and barely had room to kiss him on the forehead without straining in the straps. "I love you, Mans," I whispered in his ear.

He gripped my hands tighter as right then we reached the top of our climb. There was a moment's pause where he said, "I love you too." On the too, the coaster began its descent and the word turned into a yell.

We plunged towards the ground, screaming and laughing. Some hairs fell out of my braid and whipped around my face. As we lurched and turned and dipped, Manny's hands slowly loosened and his yells of fright turned into whoops of happiness.

As soon as it ended, Manny was panting and his eyes were dancing with excitement. "We're doing that again."

--

We did that seven more times. I rode with both Jack and Mush. The girls and Spot came with us on some rides. It was so much fun.

Manny, Mush, Boots (who'd joined us) and I took off soon to ride the Twisty Twirl. We stood against a wall on a circular platform and were strapped to it. We spun round and round and we couldn't stop laughing. It was hard to turn our heads to look around, the force keeping us glued to the wall.

We staggered off that after two times, falling all over each other, trying to steady our vision. We stopped to buy some pretzels before heading to the Merry-Go-Round. I chose a light brown horse. Mush chose the lion right next to it, Manny a Zebra behind us, and Boots a cheetah next to Manny.

The band organ played as we went slowly around, well slowly compared to the Twisty Twirl. But it was still magical. We could more easily turn and look at each other. Every time Mush and I met gazes we would smile bigger and look away again.

Soon we went to the Ferris Wheel. The place notorious for couples to kiss on. I tried very hard to hide my smile as I looked up at Mush. He was doing the same.

"Pip, you's gonna go on with a bunch of people okay?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Before we go on," he added.

I understood. Tomorrow, to have a lot of people around would make it seem like I'd told everyone. So I had to say goodbye to them now. In the pods of the Ferris wheel – the perfect place, really.

So, with five at a time, I began my goodbyes. Really, though, we just talked about all the good times we'd had. I didn't want to think of it this way, but it really seemed as though I was saying goodbye forever.

Near the end, I went on with Race, Blink, Skittery, Flyer, and Boots. All except Flyer had been in the kingdom – Race: Prince of the Races, Skittery: Prince of Happiness, Blink: Prince of Camelot, and Boots: Prince of the Shoe Shiners. We talked about that, and Blink came up with the absolutely brilliant name of 'Prince of the Birds for Flyer –

"You know, birds fly? _Fly_er?" He'd said.

"That, and he's Spot's head bird," Race added, smirking at Blink.

"That too," Blink said.

The second to last I went in was with Jack, Spot, Manny, and Mush. That ride was remarkably quiet. All knew what wanted to be said, and all were not able to say it. As the ride neared the end, I said, "I love you guys."

They just nodded. I understood. I guess they just couldn't find the right thing to say.

The last ride was with Mush. It was pretty quiet as well.

But hey, what are Ferris wheels famous for?

--


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry this took so long. And it's not very long. But it's important. **

**I want to thank everyone who's stuck with this story for so long. It's a long story, so thank you to those who've read it all. Thank you especially to those who've reviewed. I promise, personal replies will be coming to every one of you.**

**If you can tell – this is the last chapter. Final thoughts on the story would be greatly appreciated.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**-**

We returned to the lodging house laughing and talking. But the moment we got inside, the air turned grim. This was my last night.

I tried hard not to think about it. In the future, when I think back on it, I want to remember a night just like every other one.

Except it hadn't been one like every other one. We'd been at the amusement park until twelve, and the walk back took half an hour. Everyone was happy from the park, but we were also pretty exhausted.

So we went through the normal routine of getting ready for bed. Everyone acted close to normal. I caught some looking at me, and when they met my eyes, they'd give a rueful smile and then look away. It was hard, really. Knowing what was really going on and that everyone was just pretending that everything was okay.

After I had my night clothes on and had just finished braiding my hair, I felt a gentle tug on my sleeve. It was Mush. He motioned and I nodded as he started walking towards the windows. I followed him out onto the fire escape and a cool night breeze hit us as we climbed.

Mush's hand covered mine as we stood on the roof and looked around at our former kingdom. The radiator. The crates. It'd all once been our glorious hideout.

I danced over to the radiator. I placed a hand on the cool metal and smiled at Mush. He was walking over. His hands were in his pockets and a small smile was playing on his face. My stomach fluttered as I realized how good he looked. His worn beige shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves were rolled up, his arm muscles taught.

"Remember this?" I asked, able to keep focus.

He grinned. "The dragon," he reached the radiator and moved his hand to catch the ever falling drips. "And the magic stuff we used to cure Lara."

I smiled again.

"You know," he said, turning to me. "Remember when Five ate her?"

I nodded and gave a sarcastic laugh. "You pretty much broke my heart that day."

He knew I was just giving him a hard time, but he still looked kind of upset. "That was one of the worst days ever! I can't believe I ever treated you like that. I'm sorry I ever said all of that to you. I just thought…that since we were gettin' older, we needed to start actin' like it. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could redo a lotta things…"

He smiled ruefully at me.

"Well, through everything that's happened, we're still together," I said. "Which makes it beautiful, I guess. Made it an adventure."

"We've sure had a lot of adventures," Mush agreed.

"And another one will start tomorrow," I said quietly.

We sat with our backs to the radiator and our faces to the sky. Those stars were out, as always. The moon wasn't visible, but many stars dotted the sky and left the imagination to think about what kind of shapes they made.

Suddenly Mush spoke.

"Did you know," he began. "That the stars can't see us?"

I smiled at him. He smiled too, realizing that what he said sounded kind of strange.

"No, I mean, they can, but it isn't us. They see the past."

I cocked my head at him. "What do you mean?"

"The light from here takes years to reach them. So they see the past, but not the present."

I leaned back, that information hitting me more that it would have anyone else.

"So…" I said. "I guess we can't really see them either. We're seeing their past, too?"

"Ya…I guess. I never thought about _that_."

"So there are different time periods going on at once."

"Whoah…" Mush breathed. "That's weird ta think about."

It was. It was perplexing to think that the stars were seeing different time periods. And they're different distances apart, so different stars are seeing different time periods.

And yet…

It made me relax. The stars had always perplexed me. And now, though the explanation came through as something very unexpected, I finally understood them.

I'd always either hated or loved them. Either I was frustrated that they were so constant, always there, shining, not knowing what was going on with me, or I loved how beautiful they were.

Then I thought they were misleading. Deceiving. Because they look pretty, but up close they're not.

_Then_, I realized that they weren't trying to be deceiving.

And now this.

The stars know everything about the past. _Everything_. The stars do carry all the answers. All the answers to the past, that is.

The stars are brilliant. But only half brilliant. They know nothing about the future. They can predict from patterns from the past, but they can't know for sure. Fate will intervene.

It was almost calming to think that I could look at the stars but that they couldn't see me. I could do whatever I wanted and the stars wouldn't be there to judge me.

-

Roller showed up the next morning at the distribution center.

I cannot tell you how much happiness spread through me at the sight of him. Relief spread through everyone.

He wanted to sell with me that morning so that he could tell me his whole story. It was so hard to tell him that I had to sell alone that morning. I couldn't explain to him everything right there in broad daylight. I trusted that when I was gone, someone would explain everything to him.

I walked away from the distribution center that morning, telling everyone I'd see them later. And I would. I just knew it.

Still, I couldn't turn back to see everyone as I walked away. Especially Manny.

Roller was back, and I was leaving. Everything was going to be okay.

-

I went into the carriage without protest. It wasn't my father. I didn't know who it was. The man helped me in, and once the door was shut, another put a blindfold on me. I didn't even protest at that.

I didn't need to see. I just needed to think.

And what I thought about was this.

I used to dream of a far off kingdom. Wish I could live in one.

"_I think it goes to a big room. No…not a room, a world! Where we can rule ourselves, and always be loved, and have lots of friends. And magic! There's a big castle with everythin' you want in it, knights runnin' everywhere, battles to fight, and princes and princesses and all. 'Cept we're all the royalty. So we rule."_

And now, with a smile on my face, I realized that I'd been living in that world all along. Just not the way I _saw _it.

See, as newsies, we were in charge of ourselves. As runaways, orphans, kids thrown out – there wasn't anyone to be in charge of us. So – _'where we can rule ourselves'_.

As for _'always be loved and have lots of friends'_, what was at the lodging house _but _love and friends?

The magic – how Mush and I were able to create that new world and see it together. That was magic to me.

The big castle was the lodging house, but to see it for me is to see the happiest place in the world. With _'everythin' you want in it'_.

'_Knights runnin' everywhere, battles to fight'_…the newsies and I were the knights. With battles against the bulls and people who try to exploit us – not to mention the occasional territory war.

And this, right now, leaving, was just another part of what was to happen in the kingdom. A princess sacrifices herself to save the kingdom.

And, like in all fairytales, it wouldn't be long before the prince came to her rescue.

-

So this is the end. No, Manny wouldn't want me to call it that. It's the beginning of a new part of my life.

But it's the end of one part. But I had solved lots of mysteries I'd always wondered about. And even though there were still lots left, right now I was proud. Proud to be saving the newsies, the best kingdom there ever was.

-


End file.
